Lily Narcissa Malfoy-Potter
by Harley S. Quinn
Summary: Lorsque Scorpius se retrouva à devoir veiller sur son exécrable petite sœur pour une heure ou deux, jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'elle parviendrait à mettre en péril leurs existences et encore moins l'univers tout entier. Mais quand on s'appelle Malfoy-Potter, on ne fait rien à moitié, pas même les bêtises... (Courte histoire, suit Désillusion)
1. Partie 1

**Note de l'auteur :**

Chers lecteurs,

Je vous sers ici une toute petite histoire qui se situe dans l'univers de Désillusion, mais qui peut aussi très bien être lue indépendamment. Était-ce nécessaire? Non. Est-ce que ça me tentait? Oui, absolument.

Alors pour mon plus grand plaisir, je la soumets à votre appréciation.

Bonne lecture et merci de me lire, de me suivre et de commenter,

Harley

* * *

 **Partie 1 ****: La baguette**

-Non, dit aussitôt Draco en voyant apparaître Harry dans l'entrebâillement de la porte de sa classe, un sourire désolé sur le visage, leur fille à ses côtés.

C'était la troisième fois ce mois-ci.

La troisième fois que, pour une raison ou une autre, Harry devait venir lui porter Lily, à son travail, parce que, visiblement, il pensait que le sien devait passer avant et que les cachots de Poudlard, remplis d'élèves plus médiocres les uns que les autres en potions, étaient un endroit approprié pour une fillette de huit ans.

Le précepteur qu'ils avaient engagé avait donné sa démission à la dernière minute, prétextant qu'il avait trouvé une meilleure offre plus près de chez lui. Le prochain n'arriverait que la semaine suivante, ce qui était déjà fort heureux, car trouver quelqu'un aussi rapidement et qui remplissait les critères plus qu'exigeants qu'avait fixés Draco à quiconque s'occuperait de sa fille relevait presque du miracle. Mais ils avaient finalement trouvé quelqu'un. Entretemps, madame Weasley la gardait presque tous les jours pendant que Harry et Draco travaillaient, mais parfois, des imprévus survenaient, comme ce jour-là.

-Bonjour, dit Harry, un peu timide en voyant les regards des élèves se braquer sur lui, c'était une chose à laquelle il ne s'était jamais habitué.

La classe était composée d'élèves de Poufsouffle et de Gryffondor, tous l'avaient déjà vu au moins une fois en personne lorsqu'il était venu faire une présentation dans le cadre de leur cours de défense contre les forces du mal l'an dernier. Mais cela n'empêchait pas certains de murmurer avec énergie en désignant se célèbre cicatrice du doigt, ne s'apercevant pas qu'ils étaient tout sauf subtils.

Draco se retint de lever les yeux au ciel devant le comportement de ses élèves, puis son attention se porta de nouveau sur son époux qui lui sourit.

Non. Pas ce sourire. Ce maudit sourire qui le faisait faiblir à tout coup et que Draco aimerait parfois pouvoir lui arracher du visage, comme en cet instant. Non, cette fois, pas question! C'était lui qui devait s'occuper de Lily aujourd'hui, Draco avait un cours de quatrième année à donner et le potentiel explosif de la potion qu'il avait prévu leur faire faire nécessitait sa pleine attention envers sa classe. Il ne pouvait, en plus, surveiller l'enfant qui, soit dit en passant, était loin d'être la plus facile. Quoique lorsque l'on porte le nom de Malfoy-Potter, il était difficile de concevoir qu'il puisse en être autrement.

-Harry Potter… c'est non, gronda Draco, la mâchoire serrée, il jeta un regard sévère qui aurait glacé n'importe lequel de ses élèves, même ceux de septième année, mais qui ne fit pas un pli à son mari.

Lily, quant à elle, dévisageait les élèves de son père de cet air dédaigneux qu'elle semblait avoir volé directement à celui qu'elle considérait comme son grand-père, Severus Rogue. Deux élèves de poufsouffle murmurèrent quelque chose concernant combien elle était adorable avec ses longs cheveux noirs parfaitement lisses qui lui arrivaient au milieu du dos et retenus derrière par un ruban vert pomme et noué en une boucle sur le dessus de sa tête. Combiné à son teint pâle et à la robe de velours côtelé grise qu'elle portait, tout lui donnait l'air de l'une de ces poupées de porcelaine à l'air hautain et qui valent une fortune.

Elle ne portait aucune attention à ses parents qui continuaient à discuter à voix basse dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Remus et Severus n'étaient pas disponibles, Molly non plus, j'ai tout essayé, je te revaudrai ça, murmura rapidement Harry en s'avançant dans la classe pour poser un baiser sur la tête de sa fille qui se dégagea de lui avec un air outragé. Merci, merci, merci, je dois filer, tu es le meilleur.

Un élève pouffa dans la classe et Draco se retourna prestement. Impossible de savoir de qui il s'agissait. Tant pis.

-Vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor.

Certaines choses ne cesseraient jamais de redonner à Draco sa bonne humeur. Plusieurs protestations se firent entendre, Lily passa près de son père et ce dernier cru discerner un sourire approbateur sur ses lèvres. Elle prit place à son bureau, évidemment, et se mit à scruter d'un regard acéré les élèves qui osaient encore la regarder comme si elle était la chose la plus mignonne sur Terre.

* * *

Grandir en ayant comme pères le Sauveur du monde sorcier et Draco Malfoy était, de l'avis de Scorpius Malfoy-Potter, une plaie. Mais lorsqu'en plus, l'un des deux décidait de venir enseigner à Poudlard, c'était carrément un cauchemar. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, sa petite sœur semblait avoir décidée de passer ses journées ici. Les autres élèves avaient la chance d'échapper à leurs parents lorsqu'ils quittaient en septembre pour l'école, pas lui. Et non seulement son père lui enseignait-il, mais, en plus, il ne semblait absolument pas comprendre la règle tacite et universellement connue voulant qu'un parent-enseignant fasse semblant que son enfant ne soit pas le sien au sein de l'école.

Scorpius vit son père et sa peste de sœur traverser la Grande salle dans sa direction et sut immédiatement ce qui l'attendait. Il se força à détacher ses yeux d'eux et à regarder droit devant lui, se mêlant exagérément à la conversation de son amie Anna assise à sa droite, leur tournant le dos, obstinément, comme s'il ne s'était pas aperçu de leur présence. Mais il ne pouvait faire abstraction des «on!», des «ah!» et des «si mignonne!» prononcées d'une voix étouffée par l'ensemble de la gente féminine de l'école au passage de sa petite sœur.

Peut-être que s'il ne se retournait pas. Peut-être que s'il semblait bien absorbé dans une conversation. Peut-être que s'il…

-Scorpius, j'ai besoin que tu surveilles ta sœur pour une heure ou deux, dit son père en posant une main sur son épaule pour attirer son attention.

Non.

Pourquoi.

Merlin. Pourquoi?

-Non, père! s'exclama Lily en fronçant les sourcils, faisant écho aux pensées de son frère avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de les formuler à voix haute. Je ne veux pas rester avec lui! Je veux rester avec toi!

C'était sa chance!

-Tu vois? Elle ne veut pas rester avec moi, il n'y a rien que je puisse faire, désolé, répondit-il en haussant les épaules avec un air faussement impuissant.

Draco n'était pas dupe et encore moins impressionné. Plusieurs se seraient recroquevillés sous ce regard acier, mais Scorpius y était immunisé ou presque. Assise à côté de lui, Lisa, la fille de Ron et d'Astoria ne put se retenir de lever les yeux au ciel devant la réaction de celui qui était comme sa deuxième moitié tant ils étaient inséparables, et ce, depuis toujours. Le corps enseignant, Draco y compris, oubliaient sans cesse qu'elle était une gryffondor puisque depuis sa première année, elle dînait aux côtés de Scorpius à la table de Serdaigle et passait également ses soirées dans leur salle commune.

-Que dirais-tu d'aller faire une promenade dans le parc, on pourrait aller essayer de voir si on peut apercevoir le calamar géant, intervint Lisa en souriant à la fillette qui la regardait d'un air rempli de défi, ses bras croisés fermement sur sa poitrine.

Scorpius jeta un regard désapprobateur à son amie comme si elle venait de dire quelque chose de particulièrement obscène.

-Merci, Lisa, dit Draco en se tournant vers la jeune fille aux cheveux aussi roux que ceux de son père et qui lui arrivaient presque dans le milieu du dos.

-Ok, ok, mais on ne peut pas la surveiller pour plus d'une heure, on a prévu de se retrouver dans le parc avec Jaime et Thomas tout à l'heure, répondit son fils.

Draco haussa un sourcil.

-C'est sûr que ce rendez-vous doit être d'une importance capitale, bien plus que de t'occuper de ta sœur, fit remarquer son père, sarcastique.

-C'est injuste! Je suis le seul élève à devoir prendre soin de ma petite sœur et juste parce que mon père travaille ici!

Draco leva les yeux au ciel. Harry et lui avaient beaucoup trop gâtés leur fils.

-Tu es ridicule, ce n'est pas la mer à boire, ce que je te demande!

-Si papa et toi n'aviez pas le temps de vous occuper d'elle, peut-être que vous n'auriez pas dû faire un deuxième enfant! répliqua Scorpius, vertement.

Lisa écarquilla les yeux en entendant ces mots franchir les lèvres de son meilleur ami. Draco le fusilla du regard.

-Vingt points en moins pour Serdaigle et je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre dire une chose pareille! claqua son père. Tu vas me présenter tes excuses à moi et à ta sœur immédiatement!

-Tu n'as pas le droit de m'enlever des points pour ça!

-Je te conseille de ne pas commencer à me dire ce que j'ai le droit de faire ou pas. Des excuses, maintenant!

-Je n'ai pas à m'excuser! répliqua Scorpius en se levant pour faire face à son père, ne s'apercevant pas que le silence s'était fait dans la grande salle et que tous les regards étaient à présent tournés vers eux, ne ratant pas un mot de leur échange.

-J'en veux pas de tes excuses de tout façon! cria soudain Lily, qui n'avait rien dit jusque-là, se contentant d'observer l'échange entre son père et son frère.

-Lily, ne te mêle pas de ça! intervint Draco avec impatience. Scorpius, j'attends tes excuses et crois-moi, tu ne veux pas me faire patienter plus longtemps, à moins que tu désires être privé de ta prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard.

Scorpius s'apprêta à répliquer quelque chose, mais ils furent interrompus par la voix sèche et autoritaire du professeur McGonagall qui s'avança vers eux.

-Je pense qu'il serait préférable que vous preniez tous un moment et qu'ensuite, cette conversation se continue dans un lieu plus… appropriée, trancha-t-elle en jetant un regard acéré aux élèves présents dans la salle qui les regardaient toujours avec intérêt.

Draco pinça les lèvres, mais acquiesça tandis que Scorpius prenait son sac d'école en disant qu'ils n'avaient de toute manière plus rien à se dire et qu'il quittait la pièce d'un pas décidé, ne portant nullement attention à son père qui l'appela, mais qui fut retenu dans son impulsion de le suivre par la professeure McGonagall. Lisa se leva lentement et fit un pas vers Lily dont la mine renfrognée n'avait rien à envier à celle de son frère ou de son père.

-Je vais m'occuper d'elle, murmura la gryffondor en invitant la fillette à la suivre.

Lily obéit, mais refusa de prendre la main que l'adolescente lui offrit. Elle suivit la rousse dans les couloirs de Poudlard sans trop porter attention à où elles se dirigeaient et bientôt, elles furent devant la porte menant à la salle commune de Serdaigle. Le heurtoir en forme d'aigle commença à leur adresser une énigme, mais ne finit jamais puisqu'une élève de première année sortie au même moment et elles en profitèrent pour entrer.

La salle était presque vide, mais Scorpius s'y trouvait, assis en tailleur dans un large fauteuil en cuir, un air renfrogné sur le visage. En le voyant, Lily grimaça, elle aurait préféré que Lisa l'amène voir le calamar géant, elle n'avait aucune envie de voir son frère en cet instant. Mais, après ce qui s'était passé avec son père, Lisa n'aurait pas laissé son ami seul.

La salle commune de Serdaigle était sans aucune doute la pièce la plus lumineuse de Poudlard, avec ses immenses fenêtres prenant naissance au ras du sol et s'élevant presque jusqu'au plafond qui était lui-même haut de trois étages. Entre chacune de ces surfaces de verre, les murs étaient couverts de tout aussi imposantes bibliothèques foisonnant de livres et de toutes sortes d'objets hétéroclites, allant d'animaux empaillés à des instruments dont on ne pouvait, pour certains, que deviner l'usage, en passant par une collection d'objets moldus à laquelle les élèves de cette origine contribuaient d'année en année avec enthousiasme. Le mobilier et les tapis recouvrant le sol de pierre étaient tous dans les tons de bleu et de cuivre et donnait une ambiance apaisante à l'endroit.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Lily y pénétrait. Avoir un père et, avant qu'il ne prenne sa retraire, un grand-père, enseignant à Poudlard avait ses avantages. Néanmoins, elle n'y était venue que très brièvement et pendant que son frère et Lisa discutaient entre eux, son regard épousait chaque détail de la salle commune. Près de l'âtre en marbre blanc du foyer qui était présentement éteint, trois élèves discutaient à voix basse en jetant parfois un coup d'œil dans sa direction, se demandant sans doute ce qu'une enfant faisait ici ou alors, s'ils avaient deviné ou savaient qu'elle était la sœur de Scorpius, se demandant pourquoi elle était à Poudlard plutôt qu'auprès de ses parents.

Lisa avait pris place dans le fauteuil faisant face à celui de Scorpius et ni l'un ni l'autre ne lui portaient attention. Lily s'approcha de l'une des bibliothèques. Sur l'une des tablettes, un sextant qui semblait en or massif était posé et brillait de mille feux, touché directement par les rayons du soleil qui pénétraient par la fenêtre située juste en face. Comme un papillon de nuit attiré par une flamme, Lily se sentit inexorablement appelé par cet objet magnifique. Le métal était chaud sous ses doigts, presque organique et elle souleva l'appareil à deux mains, c'était lourd. Les petits mécanismes qui s'emboitaient les uns dans les autres et la beauté des signes gravés dans un alphabet inconnu un peu partout sur le sextant capturèrent son attention aussi sûrement que ne l'aurait fait un match de Quidditch pour d'autres.

-LILY NARCISSA! Repose ça immédiatement! s'éleva la voix de son frère.

Elle sursauta malgré elle, s'en voulant de lui donner la satisfaction de savoir qu'il l'avait surprise. Elle le fusilla du regard en réponse.

-Ce n'est pas un jouet, intervint-il de nouveau en voyant qu'elle n'esquissait aucun geste pour remettre l'objet à sa place.

-Je le sais, je ne suis pas stupide! trancha-t-elle, insultée qu'il fasse comme si elle ignorait de quoi il s'agissait et qu'il la fasse passer pour une enfant stupide incapable de manipuler un objet fragile sans le briser devant Lisa et les trois autres élèves qui observaient la scène avec attention.

-Alors, repose-le tout de suite à sa place, sinon je vais le dire à notre père et…

-Lily, s'il te plaît, intervint doucement Lisa en arrêtant Scorpius d'un geste. Ça te dit toujours d'aller au lac?

Lily pinça les lèvres, puis roula des yeux en haussant les épaules, posant finalement le sextant là où elle l'avait pris. Murmurant que de toute manière elle avait terminé de le regarder pour ne pas donner l'illusion à son frère qu'elle l'avait écouté.

-Lisa t'a posé une question, tu pourrais au moins être polie et lui répondre, commenta Scorpius, se demandant comment il était possible que sa sœur et lui fussent si différents alors, qu'après tout, ils avaient été élevés par les mêmes parents.

-Je m'en fous de toute manière! répliqua Lily en le défiant du regard. T'es mal placé pour me dire d'être polie après ce que tu as dit à père!

Lisa tenta de calmer le jeu à nouveau, mais cette fois, aucun des deux ne lui prêta attention.

-Ce n'était pas impoli, c'était un simple constat et je ne regrette absolument pas ce que j'ai dit! Ce n'est pas normal qu'à mon âge, alors que je suis à Poudlard, je doive m'occuper de toi, j'ai bien mieux à faire, sache-le!

-T'ES QU'UN CRÉTIN! cria Lily en refoulant ses larmes devant les paroles blessantes de son frère et la colère qui monta brusquement en elle, sans réfléchir, elle saisit la baguette de son frère qu'il avait posé sur la table basse entre les fauteuils.

Scorpius haussa un sourcil.

-Quoi? Tu vas me jeter un sort peut-être? se moqua-t-il.

La fillette serra sa poigne autour de la baguette, elle aurait voulu lui faire ravaler son sourire et lui jeter un sort si elle en avait été capable. Son incapacité ne fit que la mettre davantage en colère.

-Redonne-moi ça avant de causer un accident, dit Scorpius en tendant la main vers elle, mais elle se recula.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et s'avança vers elle pour lui enlever la baguette.

-Ne me touche pas! cria-t-elle en s'éloignant encore plus.

-Je n'ai plus envie de jouer, Lily, alors tu vas me redonner ma baguette et je te laisse seulement imaginer la punition que les parents te donneront lorsque je leur raconterai quelle petite peste tu as été!

-Et moi, je leur dirai toutes les méchancetés que tu as dites sur eux et sur moi! répliqua-t-elle en criant.

-DONNE-MOI MA BAGUETTE!

-NON! hurla-t-elle à pleins poumons en se mettant à fuir son frère en courant entre les fauteuils et les tables de la salle commune alors que celui-ci tentait de l'attraper en jurant.

Il finit par saisir du bout des doigts le derrière de sa robe, mais elle tira d'un coup sec et parvint à se libérer, mais l'élan la propulsa vers l'avant et elle tomba avec force par terre. Un crac se fit entendre. Elle baissa avec horreur les yeux vers le sol et sentit son cœur chavirer en voyant la baguette de son frère, cassée en deux. Sans qu'elle puisse s'en empêcher, ses yeux se remplirent d'eau.

-Je…j'ai pas fait exprès, murmura-t-elle en direction de son frère qui n'avait pas encore compris ce qui s'était passé et qui fronça les sourcils avec inquiétude en la voyant pleurer soudain, pensant peut-être qu'elle s'était fait mal en tombant.

Mais, l'instant suivant, ses yeux se posèrent sur sa baguette ou, du moins, ce qu'il en restait et la fureur déchira ses traits. Lily ramassa les deux morceaux de baguette et tenta de les remettre ensemble.

-Peut-être qu'on peut la réparer…

-Ce que tu peux être stupide! On ne peut pas la réparer! Elle est fichue!

-Scorpius, intervint Lisa en posant une main sur son avant-bras pour tenter de le calmer. C'est un accident, c'est…

-Non! C'est toujours comme ça avec elle, elle n'en fait qu'à sa tête, elle se fout bien de ses gestes et des conséquences qu'ils pourraient avoir! Ce n'est qu'un bébé gâté qui se croit tout permis! Les parents ne lui ont jamais imposés de limites, pas comme avec moi, non bien sûr! J'aurais... j'aurais préféré ne jamais avoir de sœur!

Lily sentit ses barrières s'écrouler d'un seul coup et les larmes envahir ses yeux.

-JE TE DÉTESTE! hurla-t-elle, puis, humiliée, elle tourna les talons, ne souhaitant pas que son frère voie qu'elle pleurait et quitta la salle commune en pendant ses jambes à son cou sans se retourner.

Elle connaissait bien le château et descendit les escaliers pour se rendre au septième étage, là où elle savait que se trouvait la salle sur demande. Les élèves qu'elle croisa sur son chemin tentèrent de l'arrêter ou de l'appeler, mais elle les ignora et continua sa course. Désirant plus que tout être seule et dissimuler ses larmes. Elle arriva dans le couloir et une porte apparut devant elle, elle la poussa sans se poser de question. Elle se retrouva dans une pièce immense encombré de toutes sortes d'objets empilés ou tout simplement jetés ça et là. Du vieux mobilier cassé, des chaises dont plus personne ne voulait, des livres, des toiles, des armures dont il manquait un ou plusieurs morceaux, des bureaux, d'antiques balais, des vêtements.

Elle savait que son frère devinerait sans doute qu'elle s'était réfugiée ici, après tout, c'était lui qui lui avait appris l'existence de cette pièce pour la première fois et c'est son papa, ensuite, qui lui avait raconté toutes les histoires la concernant. Son père la lui avait ensuite montré lorsqu'il l'avait amené à Poudlard pour la première fois, car elle n'avait eu de cesse de le harceler pour qu'il le fasse dès qu'elle avait mis les pieds dans le château.

C'était cependant la première fois que la pièce prenait une telle allure et elle devina que ce devait être la forme qu'elle prenait lorsque quelqu'un cherchait à dissimuler quelque chose ou encore, à s'en débarrasser. Elle se dit que cela convenait parfaitement à sa situation puisque personne ne semblait plus vouloir d'elle.

Une grande armoire de bois foncé se dressait près du centre de la pièce et elle l'ouvrit. Elle était vide et spacieuse, elle s'y glissa. Si son frère venait la chercher ici, jamais il ne penserait à fouiller là ou, du moins, parmi la multitude d'endroits où elle aurait pu se cacher, il avait peu de chance pour qu'il la trouve. Elle referma la porte derrière elle et tenta de calmer les sanglots qui la traversaient et qui ne semblaient plus vouloir la quitter. Elle essuya rageusement ses yeux et ses joues avec le tissu de sa robe et ferma les yeux en serrant la baguette de son frère entre ses doigts.

-Moi aussi, j'aurais préféré ne pas avoir de frère, se dit-elle en se souvenant des paroles qu'il avait prononcées, le corps encore secoué de sanglots, en colère de ne pouvoir y mettre fin sur le champs.

* * *

En ouvrant les yeux, Lily se demanda pendant un instant où elle était, puis tout lui revint en mémoire. Elle poussa la porte de l'armoire et en sortit, pour réaliser aussitôt qu'elle n'était plus dans la salle sur demande, mais dans un tout autre endroit. Les tas de vieux meubles et d'objets de toutes sortes, empilés les uns sur les autres avaient fait place à d'autres objets et à d'autres meubles, mais ceux-ci étaient soigneusement disposés dans la pièce exiguë où elle se trouvait. En fait, elle réalisa bien assez tôt qu'elle se trouvait dans un magasin ou, du moins, ce qui avait dû être un jour un magasin.

Mais où était-elle et comment était-elle arrivée ici?

Une épaisse couche de poussière recouvrait le sol et les meubles autour d'elle. Par les fenêtres sales et barbouillées filtraient quelques rayons de soleil, parvenus à se faufiler entre les bâtiments serrés les uns sur les autres qu'elle devinait de l'autre côté de la rue. Une odeur de moisissure et d'humidité flottait dans l'air étrangement chaud de l'endroit.

Elle glissa sa main à l'intérieur de la poche et sentit les deux morceaux de la baguette de son frère et cela la rassura sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi.

Posé sur une crédence, un buste d'un sorcier inconnu posait son regard sévère sur la fillette venue troubler le silence de ces lieux qui n'avaient connus de visiteurs depuis de nombreuses années, semblait-il. Un corbeau empaillé au bec manquant et dont les araignées s'étaient servies pour accrocher leurs toiles fit frissonner Lily. Dans un coin, des toiles étaient appuyées les unes contre les autres, l'une d'elle, plus grosse que les autres, avait été lacérée à de nombreuses reprises avec un objet tranchant, comme si on avait voulu en tuer l'occupant qui était, pour le moment, absent, la toile ne représentant, de ce que pouvait en voir Lily, qu'un fond noir. Elle se dit aussitôt qu'elle préférait ne jamais en voir le reste.

Rien dans les autres statues, toiles, bibelots, vases et objets dont elle aimait mieux ne pas savoir l'usage n'était davantage rassurant. En fait, quelque chose de profondément macabre et inquiétant se dégageait de ce magasin et elle comprenait aisément qu'il eut fermé ses portes. Qui aurait pu vouloir acheter quoi que ce soit ici?

Elle soupira en voyant que la porte menant à l'extérieur avait été placardée. Elle ne pourrait pas sortir par-là. Les vitrines ne s'ouvraient pas non plus, alors elle n'eut d'autre choix que de se glisser sous le comptoir et de se faufiler derrière le rideau dissimulant l'arrière-boutique, le cœur battant un peu plus vite, mais se répétant qu'il était inutile d'avoir peur, que ce n'était qu'un vieux magasin, rien de plus.

L'arrière-boutique était minuscule, à peine plus large que l'entrée y menant et il y faisait très sombre. Ici encore, des objets, plus petits et un nombre incalculable de bocaux et de fioles dont elle préférait ignorer le contenu remplissaient les étagères. Une petite fenêtre d'une saleté si épouvantable qu'elle ne laissait passer presqu'aucune lumière était située tout en haut du mur du fonds. C'était la seule issue et elle n'avait d'autre choix que de grimper sur les étagères pour y parvenir.

Sans trop s'attarder à regarder le contenu de ladite étagère, elle entreprit de l'escalader, poussant du pied et du revers de la main les fioles et les objets dans son chemin. Elle sursauta en entendant un bruit de verre brisé lorsqu'un de ceux-ci glissa de la tablette et explosa sur le sol de pierre. Parvenue sur le dessus de la bibliothèque, ses doigts allèrent immédiatement au verrou de la fenêtre, mais, évidemment, il était coincé.

Elle força contre le métal poisseux de la barrure, tirant et tirant encore, mais en vain. Elle pensa à briser la fenêtre, mais c'était une fenêtre double et cela demanderait une force considérable et elle craignait de se blesser, d'autant plus qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de redescendre pour chercher de quoi briser cette vitre, ne voulant que sortir au plus vite de cet endroit et ne jamais y remettre les pieds. Avec l'énergie du désespoir, elle tira encore, cette fois-ci de toutes ses forces et le loquet bougea. Pas assez pour que la fenêtre puisse s'ouvrir, mais suffisamment pour qu'il dépasse le rebord de la fenêtre.

C'est alors qu'elle l'entendit.

Une sorte de sifflement, puis un craquement. Ça provenait du magasin. Elle jeta un regard vers le rideau de velours dissimulant ce qui se passait, ce dernier était toujours immobile. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa poitrine et elle stoppa tout mouvement, toute son attention tournée vers l'avant du magasin, essayant de détecter le moindre son qui pourrait en provenir. Une foule de pensées plus terrifiantes les unes que les autres défilèrent dans sa tête, mais elle se força à demeurer calme. C'était sûrement son imagination. C'était probablement un bruit provenant de la rue. Ce n'était rien du tout. Rien du tout. Rien du tout. Rien du tout. Rien du…CRAC.

Elle ne put retenir un petit cri, cette fois. Aussitôt, elle se laissa tomber par derrière et se mit à frapper à coup de pieds le verrou de la fenêtre.

Le sifflement reprit alors que la barrure cédait enfin. Elle entendit distinctement une série de bruit, comme si quelque chose se déplaçait dans la boutique, raclant le sol. C'est le visage couvert de larmes qu'elle se redressa pour empoigner le bas de la fenêtre, l'ouvrant. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit quelque chose bouger, le rideau. Elle ouvrit la deuxième fenêtre sans pouvoir retenir ses sanglots de terreur, puis, alors qu'elle sentit un effleurement dans son dos, elle se projeta à l'extérieur sans même réfléchir.

L'impact avec les dalles de la rue lui coupa le souffle, mais elle n'en fit aucun cas et rebondit sur ses pieds, mue par l'adrénaline dans ce qu'elle a de plus primitive. Elle courut. Sans même voir ce qui l'entourait, sans prendre la peine de se demander où elle était, sans évaluer si elle était encore en danger ou pas. Elle bifurqua dans une rue sur sa droite en bousculant sur son passage une vieille femme ou peut-être était-ce un vieil homme, elle n'en savait rien.

Et c'est alors qu'elle reconnut l'enseigne violette de la boutique Madame Guipure. Elle était sur le Chemin de Traverse. Elle ralentit aussitôt et s'arrêta au milieu de l'allée bondée, le cœur au bord des lèvres, sa poitrine se soulevant et s'abaissant au rythme frénétique de son souffle. Le parfum des marrons rôtis que vendait un marchant ambulant se faufila à travers ses narines et elle en aurait pleuré de soulagement de se retrouver dans cet endroit qu'elle connaissait très bien pour y être venue très souvent avec ses parents, mais ce n'était pas son genre de verser des larmes pour si peu.

Elle ne comprenait toujours pas comment elle avait pu atterrir ici. La seule explication était que l'armoire dans laquelle elle avait trouvé refuge était une sorte de portoloin. Elle se promit à elle-même que plus jamais elle ne trouverait refuge dans un meuble qu'elle ne connaissait pas et se retint de sourire à la spécificité d'une telle promesse.

Une jeune femme accompagnée d'un petit garçon s'approcha d'elle, un air compatissant sur le visage.

-Es-tu perdue?

Lily recula instinctivement d'un pas en secouant la tête.

-Non…

-Tu es blessée? demanda la femme en posant son regard vers les jambes de la fillette. Où sont tes parents?

Lily baissa les yeux à son tour vers le bas de son corps et vit que ses genoux étaient en sang et que sa robe noire était déchirée à un emplacement et couverte de poussière et de boue. Elle avait dû se blesser en se jetant de la fenêtre de cet ignoble magasin. Une brûlure dans la paume de sa main droite lui indiqua qu'elle devait également se l'être écorchée. Elle devait faire peine à voir.

-Mon père est dans la boutique de monsieur Ollivander avec mon frère, mentit aussitôt Lily en désignant le magasin situé juste un peu plus loin, en haut de la rue sinueuse.

La femme fronça légèrement les sourcils.

-Et il te laisse te promener seule? fit-elle remarquer d'un ton qui laissait transparaître ce qu'elle pensait de ces parents qui laissent leur fillette de huit ans sans surveillance dans la rue.

-Euh… oui…. mais je dois aller les retrouver, maintenant. Au revoir!

Elle n'attendit pas la réponse de la femme et tourna les talons pour se diriger vers la boutique de baguettes, se faufilant entre deux sorciers en grande discussion à propos du dernier album de Celestina Warbeck et qui gesticulaient comme s'ils avaient été seuls et non pas dans une allée bondée où, à chaque mouvement brusque de leurs mains, ils manquaient de frapper un passant.

Arrivé près du magasin de monsieur Ollivander, Lily se retourna pour voir si elle avait échappé à la femme et à son fils. Elle ne les vit plus dans la foule. Elle s'apprêta à virer de bord quand elle repensa à la baguette cassée de son frère. Elle n'avait pas d'argent sur elle, mais peut-être que monsieur Ollivander pourrait au moins lui dire s'il était possible de la réparer ou pas et ensuite, si c'était le cas, il devrait s'excuser d'avoir été si méchant avec elle.

Elle poussa la porte vitrée de la petite boutique, faisant retentir la clochette. Lily se souvenait du jour où ils étaient venus acheter la baguette de Scorpius et il lui sembla que rien n'avait changé depuis en ces lieux. Des milliers de boîtes étaient empilée dans les étagères le long des murs qui devaient bien être hauts de deux étages, au moins. Au centre de la boutique, des étalages contenant des étuis, des kits de nettoyage et bien d'autres choses terminaient de remplir l'espace, si bien qu'il fallait prendre garde à ne rien accrocher lorsqu'on s'y déplaçait.

Lily se demanda quelle baguette la choisirait lorsqu'à son tour, elle viendrait ici avec ses parents pour son entrée à Poudlard. Peut-être se trouvait-elle dans une des boîtes l'entourant, sûrement même. Elle aurait voulu faire un saut dans le temps et avoir déjà onze ans, elle n'avait que faire de ses huit ans qui l'empêchaient de posséder sa propre baguette et surtout, de fréquenter la célèbre école de magie.

-Un instant et je suis à vous! dit une voix provenant de l'arrière-boutique et quelques instants plus tard, le vieil homme que Lily reconnut comme étant monsieur Ollivander sortit de derrière un rideau dissimulant sans doute son atelier.

En apercevant la petite fille dans son magasin, le sorcier aux lunettes rondes et à la chevelure désordonnée haussa les sourcils avec surprise. Lily ne le laissa pas s'étonner plus longtemps et sortit la baguette de la poche dans laquelle elle l'avait rangé et la tendit à l'homme devant elle. Le regard de l'homme se baissa vers la main tendue et ses sourcils se froncèrent en voyant la baguette cassée en deux. Il la prit délicatement, comme s'il s'agissait d'un oiseau blessé.

-Où as-tu trouvé cette baguette ou du moins, ce qu'il en reste? demanda-t-il aussitôt en observant attentivement la baguette de Scorpius, ses sourcils se fronçant de plus en plus au fil de son analyse.

-Est-il possible de la réparer? dit Lily sans répondre à la question de son vis-à-vis.

L'homme interrompit sa contemplation de la baguette et leva des yeux intrigués vers elle, puis un éclair de reconnaissance sembla passer dans ceux-ci.

-Tu es la fille de Harry Potter!

-Oui, répondit-elle rapidement en balayant ce commentaire qu'on lui formulait si souvent du revers de la main. Mais ce que je veux savoir c'est si…

-Je me souviens, tu étais venue avec tes parents pour la baguette de ton frère.

-Oui, et bien, justement, j'aimerais savoir s'il est possible de la réparer! insista cette fois la fillette avec plus d'impatience.

Monsieur Ollivander fronça les sourcils comme s'il ne comprenait pas.

-Mais tu ne m'as toujours pas dit où tu avais trouvé cette baguette et, d'ailleurs, où sont tes parents?

-Mes parents sont au travail, c'est… compliqué. Et la baguette, c'est celle de mon frère, vous ne la reconnaissez pas?

Elle avait toujours entendu dire que monsieur Ollivander possédait la faculté étonnante de se souvenir de chaque baguette qu'il avait fabriquée et de chaque personne à qui il en avait vendu une. Peut-être que l'âge avait fait son œuvre et que sa mémoire commençait à lui jouer des tours.

-De ton frère? répéta le vieux sorcier en posant de nouveau son regard sur la baguette brisée.

-Oui, de mon frère!

-Non… non. La baguette de ton frère est en cerisier, 10 cm, avec un cœur en crin de licorne. Je n'oublie pas une seule baguette! Pas une seule! Et cette baguette n'est certainement pas celle de ton frère…

Elle haussa les épaules. Bien franchement, elle n'avait aucune idée de quels étaient les matériaux avec lesquels étaient fait la baguette de Scorpius, la seule chose dont elle était certaine c'était que c'était bel et bien celle dont le vieil homme tournait et retournait les morceaux entre ses doigts. Elle pinça les lèvres, regrettant d'être venue ici, même si elle n'aurait pu prévoir que le fabricant de baguettes serait devenu complètement sénile pile au moment où elle avait besoin de lui.

-… en fait, si je ne m'abuse, cette baguette se trouve en ce moment même dans cette boutique, il se prit le front de la main droite, comme s'il tentait de se rappeler une information importante, mais déjà, Lily cherchait une échappatoire.

Il se tourna vers le mur situé à leur droite et posa la baguette brisée sur le meuble près d'eux, puis il entreprit d'escalader l'échelle posée contre les hautes étagères en murmurant une série d'exclamations dont elle ne comprit que certains mots comme « impossible », « curieux » et, un mot qui l'alarma spécialement : « voleuse ». Elle savait trop bien où tout cela se dirigeait et elle n'allait pas attendre que le vieux sorcier fouille dans son inventaire pour se rendre compte que ladite baguette avait bel et bien quitté son étalage et qu'il ne l'accuse de l'avoir volé puis cassée. Visiblement, il ne la croirait pas lorsqu'elle lui répéterait qu'elle n'était plus là, car elle avait été achetée plus de trois ans auparavant pour son frère.

Sans perdre une seconde de plus, elle se saisit des morceaux de la baguette de Scorpius et les fourra dans sa poche avant de quitter le magasin en courant. Elle entendit monsieur Ollivander crier quelque chose derrière elle, peut-être même essaya-t-il de la rattraper, elle n'en sut rien, car elle ne s'arrêta pas de courir, sachant que vu son âge avancé, il était futile pour lui de tenter de la rattraper. Elle s'arrêta trois coins de rue plus loin, devant elle se dressait Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux. C'était le seul endroit à distance de marche où elle pourrait trouver quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait et qui pourrait la ramener à ses parents. De plus, elle avait toujours adoré Fred et Georges qu'elle considérait comme ses grands oncles et elle se dit que si quelqu'un comprendrait qu'elle s'était fourrée dans un tel pétrin, c'était bien eux.

Elle poussa la porte du magasin qu'elle connaissait par cœur pour y être venue un nombre incalculable de fois. Son frère y dépensait presque tout son argent de poche, même si la plupart du temps, les jumeaux refusaient qu'ils paient quoi que ce soit, leurs parents insistaient toujours pour qu'ils paient. C'était d'ailleurs une chose que ni Scorpius ni Lily ne comprenaient. Pourquoi demander de payer pour quelque chose lorsqu'on la leur offrait gratuitement?

Comme l'école était commencé et qu'on était en plein cœur de la semaine, le magasin était presque vide de clients. Un homme étudiait les jouets dans un coin, souhaitant sans doute faire un cadeau à son enfant tandis que deux jeunes femmes murmuraient en gloussant près des filtres d'amour. Lily les ignora et se dirigea vers le comptoir, mais personne ne s'y trouvait.

Elle se glissa sans la moindre gêne sous le panneau fermant le comptoir et jusque dans l'arrière-boutique. Elle ne put faire trois pas que Ron apparut devant elle. Ils sursautèrent tous les deux. Le visage familier de celui qu'elle appelait oncle Ron lui procura un soulagement sans nom après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu depuis sa dispute avec Scorpius. Enfin, cet enfer allait prendre fin!

-Lily! dit-il en lui souriant, il posa l'emballage cadeau qu'il tenait entre ses mains et se pencha vers elle pour l'enlacer. Quelle merveilleuse surprise!

Elle le serra à son tour, profitant de cette étreinte réconfortante dont elle n'avait pas su qu'elle avait besoin avant qu'elle ne s'offre à elle. Lorsqu'ils se furent séparés, Ron lui dit qu'il finissait seulement de servir le client et qu'il serait ensuite à elle. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait travailler à la boutique et elle se demanda où étaient ses grands oncles. Ron fit payer le client et il retourna immédiatement à elle ensuite, tel que promis, non sans promener son regard sur le magasin, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose.

-Où sont tes parents? demanda-t-il en continuant à scruter les lieux.

Elle pinça les lèvres, se demandant comment expliquer à son oncle tout ce qui s'était passé pour qu'il la croit.

-Euh… j'étais à Poudlard avec père et je me suis disputé avec mon frère et j'ai cassé sa baguette et ensuite, je me suis cachée dans une armoire et je suis apparue dans une autre armoire et dans un magasin abandonné rempli de statues et de toutes sortes d'objets vraiment terrifiants et là quelque chose a voulu m'attraper, mais j'ai sauté par la fenêtre et ensuite j'étais au Chemin de Traverse et là je suis allée voir monsieur Ollivander, mais il ne se souvenait pas de la baguette et il a cru que je l'avais volé et je me suis sauvée et je suis atterrie ici! raconta-t-elle à toute vitesse tandis que Ron la regardait avec une telle expression qu'elle aurait tout aussi bien pu être en train de parler une autre langue.

Il baissa les yeux vers sa robe sale et déchirée et vers ses genoux ensanglantés, comme s'il les remarquait tout juste et l'incompréhension fit place à de l'inquiétude. Il la souleva et la fit s'asseoir sur le comptoir, sortant une petite boîte de sous le comptoir. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, elle vit qu'elle contenait des bandages, des potions et tout ce qu'il fallait pour prodiguer les premiers soins à quelqu'un.

-À Poudlard? demanda-t-il, comme s'il ne comprenait pas, tout en lui nettoyant les genoux.

Elle pinça les lèvres, la solution avec laquelle il lavait ses plaies la picotait d'une manière désagréable.

-Oui, parce que mamie ne pouvait pas me garder et personne d'autre!

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Et tu t'es fait ça comment? dit-il en désignant ses blessures.

-En tombant de la fenêtre, dans le magasin abandonné! La créature a bien failli m'attraper, tu sais!

Cette fois, il soupira.

-Lily… j'aimerais vraiment que tu me dises la vérité.

Elle lui jeta un regard outré.

-Mais c'est la vérité! insista-t-elle. Tu n'as qu'à aller voir, je suis certaine que je pourrais retrouver la boutique, je te jure que c'est vrai!

Elle sortit la baguette brisée de sa poche et la lui mit sous le nez, tel un avocat brandissant un élément de preuve particulièrement incriminant en soutien à sa cause. Il lui prit aussitôt les fragments de baguette des mains.

-Où as-tu trouvé ça? lui demanda-t-il cette fois d'un ton accusateur et elle sentit la colère monter en elle du même souffle.

-Je te l'ai dit! C'est la baguette de mon frère!

-Bon, je pense que je ferais mieux d'appeler tes parents. Et je te conseille de leur dire la vérité à eux si tu ne veux pas me la dire à moi. Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour te retrouver ici toute seule, jeune fille, mais ils seront furieux, crois-moi!

Cette fois-ci, s'en fut trop, elle descendit du comptoir et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

-JE DIS LA VÉRITÉ! cria-t-elle, à bout de nerf. Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne me croit?

Ron l'ignora et sortit son téléphone cellulaire de sa poche, composant rapidement un numéro.

-Allô? Oui, c'est Ron… ne me demande pas comment ni pourquoi, mais ta fille est ici. Oui…devant moi, au magasin…aucune idée que je te dis…oui… oui, je sais…oui.

Lily le regardait discuter avec l'un de ses pères en essayant de lui communiquer toute la fureur qu'elle ressentait par le biais de ses expressions faciales, s'inspirant librement de son grand-père Severus. Mais son oncle ne semblait guère impressionné et se contentait de répondre des « oui » ou des « je ne sais pas » à son interlocuteur sans la quitter du regard, comme s'il craignait qu'elle ne disparaisse s'il le faisait.

Il raccrocha quelques secondes plus tard.

-Ta mère va venir te chercher dans quelques minutes, je t'avertis, elle est furieuse et…

Mais Lily n'écouta pas le reste de la remontrance que lui servit son oncle. Non, tout ce qui avait retenu son attention étaient les deux premiers mots qu'il avait employés. _Sa mère_.

Sa mère?


	2. Partie 2

**Partie 2** **: La chose**

Avoir grandi en côtoyant de près Rose Weasley signifiait tout connaître ou, du moins, presque tout connaître sur la science-fiction.

Rose était non seulement une geek assumée, mais, en plus, elle insistait avec enthousiasme pour transmettre sa passion pour les séries, les romans et les films du genre à son entourage. Lily aimait beaucoup celle qu'elle considérait comme sa cousine, ses longs silences ne la mettaient pas mal à l'aise, contrairement à plusieurs, et elles avaient passé de nombreuses heures à regarder des séries ensemble ou encore, à jouer à des jeux vidéo.

Si Lily n'était jamais devenue adepte de ces choses comme pouvait l'être Rose, elle était au moins familière avec le concept de réalité parallèle, grand classique dans le genre, servi à mille et une sauces, jusqu'à vous en donner une indigestion. C'est pourquoi, elle décida que c'était dans une telle réalité qu'elle se trouvait à présent.

Avoir basculé dans une réalité parallèle était la seule explication plausible à ce qui s'était déroulé dans la dernière heure et peut-être même plus un peu plus, à bien y penser. C'était ça ou alors elle était bel et bien devenue folle.

Comment expliquer, sinon, que sa tante Ginny prétendait être sa mère? Et qu'elle n'avait jamais vu de sa vie la pièce qu'elle lui avait présentée comme étant sa chambre, située dans une maison qu'elle disait être la leur alors qu'elle ne pouvait être plus différente de sa véritable maison? Ou encore qu'elle ne reconnût pas les deux jeunes hommes qui apparaissaient sur la moitié des photos accrochés au mur longeant l'escalier et qui étaient supposés être ses frères?

Qui plus est, sa supposée chambre était entièrement décorée dans des tons de rose alors qu'elle détestait cette couleur et que jamais au grand jamais, elle n'aurait affiché un fanion aux couleurs de gryffondor, qui soit dit en passant jurait affreusement avec le rose de la pièce, sur le mur de sa chambre.

Avoir décidé qu'on a accidentellement mis le pied dans un réalité parallèle où, visiblement, notre véritable frère n'existe pas ou, du moins, n'est pas notre frère et dans laquelle on a hérité de deux frères qui n'existaient pas avant, en plus d'avoir perdu son père qui a été remplacé par sa tante qui est devenue notre mère, peut être anxiogène. Mais c'est aussi, paradoxalement, l'explication la moins anxiogène à tout cela.

Clairement, dans une telle situation, la seule chose à faire est de suivre la vague et de tenter subtilement, mais par tous les moyens de rentrer chez soi. Elle avait vu suffisamment de films pour savoir que rien ne servait de confronter son entourage et de questionner leur réalité, on la prendrait pour une folle.

Bien entendu, le fait de n'avoir que sept ans, pas d'argent et une baguette cassée comme seul bien en ce monde pouvait compliquer les choses. Et c'est le constat que fit Lily lorsque sa pseudo-mère referma la porte de sa chambre après lui avoir adressé de longues et pénibles remontrances qu'elle n'avait écouté que d'une oreille, l'esprit trop occupé à analyser toute cette situation.

Lorsqu'enfin elle la laissa seule dans cette pièce immonde, elle accueillit le silence de la chambre avec contentement. La première chose qu'elle fit fut de sortir la baguette de son frère de sa poche, comme pour s'assurer que cela était au moins réel et que Scorpius avait vraiment existé, un jour, quelque part. En fait, peut-être existait-il également dans cet univers, peut-être, comme elle, avait-il hérité de d'autres parents que les leurs.

Après tout, à bien y penser, la situation actuelle n'était pas si mauvaise. Lily aimait bien sa tante Ginny et peut-être que ses deux nouveaux frères étaient géniaux et qu'elle s'entendrait bien mieux avec eux qu'avec son véritable frère. Puis elle se souvint que dans ce monde, à en croire les photos aperçues plus tôt, Harry Potter était toujours son père, mais pas Draco Malfoy et elle ne n'accepterait jamais de vivre dans un univers dans lequel son père n'était pas son père.

Cette chambre était beaucoup plus petite que celle qu'elle occupait chez elle, au manoir. En fait, l'entièreté de cette demeure aurait pu entrer au moins vingt fois dans la propriété ancestrale de sa famille, sans parler des jardins. Elle savait bien que la majorité des gens vivaient dans des maisons de cette taille, que ce n'était même pas une petite maison, en somme, mais les fenêtres étroites et les murs recouverts de photos et d'affiches lui donnaient l'impression d'étouffer.

Elle se força à réfléchir. Se demandant ce que l'un des personnages de l'une des séries de Rose ferait dans une telle situation, mais rien ne lui venait. Les peluches en forme de toutes sortes d'animaux certains fantastiques, d'autres pas, parfaitement alignées sur le couvre-lit, comme des pions dans un jeu d'échec, posaient leurs yeux sans vie sur elle. La chambre était en désordre, les Potter n'avaient pas d'elfe de maison.

Le sentiment d'être complètement seule s'abattit sur elle et une envie presque irrésistible de pleurer la prit à la gorge. Elle serra les dents, retenant les larmes qui roulèrent tout de même sur ses joues.

Elle voulait rentrer chez elle.

Elle retira sa robe tachée et déchirée en la passant par-dessus sa tête sans délicatesse, ne pouvant soudain plus supporter de porter ces habits souillés, puis elle enleva la blouse qu'elle portait en-dessous et ouvrit le premier tiroir de la commode en bois gravée d'un motif fleuri qui devait contenir ses vêtements. Elle ne reconnut aucun des morceaux qui y étaient soigneusement pliés, mais c'était normal, le contraire eut été étonnant. Elle aurait su qu'elle n'était pas chez elle rien qu'à voir la manière dont étaient pliés ses vêtements et elle se retint de refermer le tiroir aussitôt.

Un bruit de vaisselle lui parvint de l'étage au-dessous. Encore quelque chose qui lui était étranger. Au manoir, les cuisines étaient si éloignées des chambres que jamais elle n'aurait pu entendre le moindre bruit en provenant.

Elle arrêta finalement son choix sur une paire de jeans et un t-shirt noir, elle fut étonnée que la Lily qui semblait tant affectionné les couleurs pastel et les peluches possède un morceau de cette couleur. Dans la garde-robe, elle trouva également un sac à dos et y glissa une veste qu'elle trouva posée sur une chaise et y rangea la baguette de son frère.

Elle était d'ailleurs chanceuse de l'avoir encore en sa possession, car elle se serait attendue à ce que son oncle dénonce à sa supposée mère le fait qu'elle eut en sa possession une baguette brisée et certainement volée, selon lui. Mais, dans le brouhaha de l'arrivée de Ginny au magasin, rien n'avait été dit au sujet de ladite baguette qu'elle avait rangé dans sa poche dès que l'occasion s'était présentée et dont elle n'avait évidemment plus soulevé l'existence.

Des bruits de pas dans l'escalier la ramenèrent au moment présent et elle dissimula rapidement le sac sous son lit.

Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester ici, elle devait trouver un moyen de rentrer chez elle et ce n'était pas avec la surveillance de sa fausse mère qu'elle y parviendrait. Non, elle attendrait que la nuit tombe et elle s'enfuirait.

* * *

Rien n'était plus bizarre que de voir son père jouer à être son père dans cette parodie de famille que le destin lui imposait. Et bien que cet homme, en apparence, ressemblait trait pour trait à Harry Potter, les profonds cernes sous ses yeux et la fatigue qui se dégageait de lui n'avaient rien à voir avec l'énergie débordante et la bonne humeur parfois harassante de son véritable papa.

Cet homme semblait à bout de tout et la première chose qu'il fit fut de la sermonner comme l'avait fait Ginny un peu plus tôt, mais beaucoup plus brièvement et avec l'attitude de celui qui désire s'accomplir le plus rapidement possible d'une tâche qu'on lui a imposé et qui lui répugne. Et cela, avant même de l'avoir salué. Cela peinait Lily de voir son père dans un tel état et de se voir traiter avec autant de froideur, ce à quoi elle n'était nullement habituée, bien au contraire. Elle dû se répéter silencieusement et à de nombreuses reprises que cet homme n'était pas vraiment son père et que, bientôt, elle rentrerait chez elle.

À chaque instant, elle s'attendait à voir son autre père pénétrer à son tour dans la maison, sa présence lui manquant cruellement alors qu'ils s'étaient quittés il y avait à peine quelques heures. Elle avait également la curieuse impression de le trahir, d'une manière qu'elle ne comprenait pas tout à fait en participant à ce simulacre de famille dont il ne faisait pas partie. Un agacement profond bourdonnait en elle à chaque fois que son regard se portait sur Harry, comme si elle lui en voulait également de participer à tout cela.

Elle aurait voulu le secouer jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise que tout ceci n'avait aucun sens. Ne sentait-il pas que quelque chose de vital lui avait été arraché? Qu'on lui avait dérobé son mari, son fils? Comment pouvait-il se soumettre à cette existence médiocre sans se dire que ce n'était pas ça sa vie? Sans chercher à trouver ce qui lui manquait?

L'amour qui existait entre ses parents s'étaient toujours exprimé de manière limpide pour tous ceux qui les côtoyaient. Il semblait exister entre eux un lien si profond que d'un simple regard, ils parvenaient à partager ce que plusieurs auraient dû exprimer à haute voix. Lily savait, en partie, ce qu'ils avaient traversé, même si ses parents tentaient de la protéger de ce qu'ils jugeaient être des histoires trop dures pour son âge. Lily n'insistait pas, car elle voyait parfois passer dans leurs regards, les fantômes que la guerre y avait laissé. Elle se souvenait d'une fois où elle avait surpris Draco en pleurs dans le salon bleu, Harry assis à ses côtés, le tenant fermement entre ses bras. Son père lui avait alors paru beaucoup plus jeune qu'il ne l'était, pleurant avec le relâchement d'un enfant, sous le regard troublé du portrait de sa mère.

Lily avait eu toutes les peines du monde à détacher son regard de ses parents, choquée et bouleversée de les surprendre ainsi, n'ayant jamais au grand jamais vu son père pleurer auparavant. Elle-même avait senti les yeux lui picoter de voir cet homme qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout dans un tel état, ne comprenant pas ce qui avait pu le mettre dans un tel état. Puis elle s'était enfuit rejoindre son frère qui l'attendait dans les jardins pour lui faire faire un tour de balai.

Elle pinça les lèvres en écoutant d'une oreille peu attentive la conversation monotone entre ses parents d'emprunt, se demandant dans quelle ville elle se trouvait présentement et surtout, comment elle parviendrait à se rendre au manoir. Car c'est ce qu'elle avait prévu, ne sachant trop quoi faire d'autre que de rentrer chez elle, même si, dans cette réalité, la manoir Malfoy n'était pas sa demeure. Elle devait au moins vérifier si son autre père s'y trouvait et peut-être même son frère. Après tout, si elle se retrouvait toujours avec Harry comme père, le plus logique fut que lui aussi eut conservé l'un de ses deux parents.

De plus, la bibliothèque du manoir renfermait une multitude d'ouvrages des plus récents aux plus anciens et des plus communs aux plus rares, elle trouverait certainement comment rentrer chez elle dans l'un d'eux. Tante Hermione disait toujours qu'en cas de doute, la meilleure chose à faire était d'aller à la bibliothèque.

Et si son père ne se trouvait pas au manoir, la seule chose qui resterait à faire serait de tenter de trouver son grand-père Severus et elle était certaine que peu importe la dimension dans laquelle elle se trouvait, il n'existait nulle réalité parallèle ou pas dans laquelle son grand-père adoré refuserait de l'aider.

Mais, d'ici là, elle se contentait de piocher dans son assiette, se forçant à manger malgré la boule qui prenait toute la place dans son estomac en écoutant les deux adultes échanger des banalités d'un ton dépourvu d'intérêt.

Puis, une idée lui traversa l'esprit, après tout, ça ne coûtait rien d'essayer.

-Papa? dit-elle de sa voix fluette, les interrompant.

Les deux adultes tournèrent la tête vers elle.

-Oui, Lily?

Elle hésita, se demandant si ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire était réellement une bonne idée ou pas, puis elle se lança. Au point où elle en était…

-Je me demandais si tu… enfin si tu connaissais un Draco Malfoy?

Les deux adultes la regardèrent, interdits. Si bien qu'après un moment, elle se demanda si dans cette dimension, son autre père n'existait tout simplement pas. L'idée lui posa un poids supplémentaire au creux de l'estomac.

-Où as-tu entendu ce nom? demanda Harry, finalement, en l'étudiant avec attention, toute trace de la lassitude qui l'enveloppait depuis son arrivée envolée.

Elle se lécha les lèvres.

-C'est oncle Ron, mentit-elle.

Ce fut au tout de Ginny de réagir.

-Ton oncle t'a parlé de Draco Malfoy? répéta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils et Lily ne sut si c'était par scepticisme ou parce qu'elle désapprouvait le fait que son frère lui eut parlé de lui.

-Oui, maintint la jeune fille en misant sur le fait qu'ils ne feraient pas la vérification auprès de Ron ou, du moins, que lorsqu'ils reviendraiwnt avec lui sur le sujet, elle serait déjà loin.

Harry poussa un soupir qui montrait combien il n'avait pas envie d'aborder un tel sujet ce soir, mais qu'il s'y résignait néanmoins. Vraiment, cet homme n'avait rien à voir avec son véritable père. Si Draco existait bel et bien dans cette dimension, ce n'était pas si étonnant qu'il ne se fut pas marié avec lui.

-Draco Malfoy était un mangemort durant la deuxième guerre du monde sorcier, dit-il simplement, espérant que sa fille se contente de cette explication, mais se doutant que ce ne serait pas le cas.

Lily haussa les sourcils.

-Mais il a ensuite fait partie de l'Ordre? Non? demanda-t-elle, avec vivacité, elle connaissait cette histoire, mais elle savait aussi comment elle finissait, heureusement.

Ses pseudos parents échangèrent un regard.

-Non, ma chérie, il a simplement fui on ne sait trop où au milieu de la guerre. Mais, c'est suite à cette fuite que ses parents ont tourné le dos à Voldemort.

Bon… Ça c'était différent.

-Alors, ses parents étaient membre de l'Ordre?

-Non. Ils ont simplement trahi leur maître, nous indiquant au passage comment pénétrer dans leur manoir où, comme tu le sais, ils se tairaient avec ses mangemorts. C'est pour ça qu'ils ont évité Azkaban, d'ailleurs. De nombreuses personnes ont questionné cette décision du Magenmagot disant que c'était trop peu trop tard et qu'une vie de crime ne pouvait être excusé par si peu. Mais la justice est ainsi, parfois, on ne peut rien y faire.

Encore une fois, jamais son père n'aurait tenu un tel discours. Si Harry Potter pensait que quelque chose était injuste, il s'élevait contre cette dernière et tentait de faire changer les choses et c'est ce qu'il avait inculqué à ses enfants. Jamais il ne se serait avoué vaincu de la sorte.

-Mais… et Draco? demanda Lily.

-Il n'est jamais revenu, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules. Mais, pourquoi toutes ces questions?

Elle haussa les épaules à son tour, l'imitant, mais il ne s'en rendit pas compte.

-Tu crois qu'il s'est enfui de tout ça parce qu'au fonds, il était gentil? demanda la fillette, de l'espoir plein la voix.

Harry secoua la tête.

-Non… J'ai étudié à Poudlard avec Draco et crois-moi, il n'avait rien de gentil. Je crois simplement qu'il voulait sauver sa peau, rien de plus, rien de moins.

Lily fronça les sourcils. Ça non plus, ça ne ressemblait pas à son autre père. Il n'aurait jamais fui comme un lâche, il était courageux, il s'était battu avec l'Ordre lors de la bataille finale, il avait risqué sa vie.

-Mais, tu ne le sais pas! s'objecta-t-elle, prenant instinctivement la défense de son autre père.

-Non, c'est vrai, je n'en suis pas certain… admit lentement Harry.

-Moi, je suis certaine qu'il n'était pas comme eux, les mangemorts, je veux dire. Il était jeune et il n'a pas eu le choix! continua Lily, emportée.

-On était tous jeunes! Et on a fait nos choix, à l'époque, intervint Ginny.

-Oui, mais vous vous n'étiez pas menacés par Voldemort, lui, ses parents…

-Malfoy était comme son père, obsédé par la pureté du sang, par l'argent, le pouvoir, il se croyait tout permis rien que parce qu'il faisait partie des vingt-huit sacrés et qu'il était l'héritier de l'une des plus importantes fortunes d'Angleterre. Ce n'était pas une bonne personne, c'était un minable doublé d'un lâche, l'interrompit Ginny avec plus de fermeté, comme si entendre celle qu'elle croyait être sa fille tenir de tels propos concernant le plus jeune Malfoy lui était insupportable.

-Tu ne le connais pas! la coupa Lily, avec colère, cette fois.

-Je le connaissais suffisamment pour savoir ça et définitivement plus que toi! répliqua sa mère d'emprunt.

Lily se tourna vers son père comme pour chercher un support qu'elle ne trouva pas.

-Ta mère a raison, Lily, mais je dois dire que j'apprécie ta manière de voir le bon chez chaque personne, c'est une grande qualité, tempéra son père pour calmer le jeu.

Lily haussa de nouveau les épaules, ne parvenant pas à croire que son père ne réagissait pas plus que ça, puis se rappelant que cet homme n'était pas son père.

-Bon, je pense qu'on a fait le tour du sujet, tout ceci est un peu déprimant, intervint Ginny en se levant pour débarrasser la table.

Lily aurait voulu poser davantage de questions, sur ses grands-parents Malfoy qui étaient tous deux morts avant sa naissance, sur Draco et même sur l'endroit où pouvait se trouver Severus dans ce monde, mais cela aurait trop attiré les soupçons des deux adultes qui déjà la regardaient comme si des antennes venaient de lui pousser sur la tête. Elle regretta de s'être emportée. Elle avait déjà oublié la règle de base des univers parallèles, ne pas contredire la faune locale à défaut de vouloir se retrouver dans un asile dans le temps qu'il ne fallait pour dire « lumos ».

Le repas se continua en silence.

* * *

Rester éveiller jusqu'à minuit fut plus facile que ne l'aurait d'abord cru Lily. Même si elle avait voulu trouver le sommeil, elle n'en aurait pas été capable, et ce, malgré l'état d'épuisement dans lequel elle se trouvait. Les évènements de la journée qui venait de s'écouler rejouant en boucle dans sa tête. Le moment où elle était entrée dans la classe de son père lui paraissant appartenir à une autre vie tant il lui semblait éloigné.

Elle se glissa hors de son lit, encore toute habillée, faisant tomber une partie des peluches sur le sol. Elle était à présent certaine que ses parents d'emprunt étaient endormis. Elle les avait entendus monter se coucher plus d'une heure et demi auparavant et depuis, aucun sons ne lui parvenaient depuis leur chambre située de l'autre côté du couloir. Elle attrapa la bretelle du sac à dos dissimulé sous son lit et dans lequel elle avait rangé une bouteille de jus volé un peu plus tôt ainsi que trois bananes et un morceau de pain. Elle vérifia que la baguette de son frère s'y trouvait toujours et l'accrocha à son dos.

Sur la pointe des pieds, elle se glissa hors de sa chambre. La maison était plongée dans l'obscurité, mais, au rez-de-chaussée, la lumière de la cuisinière était allumée et projetait un faible éclairage jusque dans la salle à manger. La porte de la chambre de Harry et de Ginny était fermée.

Elle commença à descendre les marches en prenant garde à ne pas en faire craquer une lorsqu'un son à la fois familier et étranger se fit entendre.

Elle se figea.

Puis tenta de deviner d'où était provenu le son et surtout, ce qui l'avait provoqué. Mais seul le silence lui répondit. Peut-être était-ce un ronflement de son père, Draco s'était toujours plaint que son mari ronflait comme un boursouf. Mais pourtant, rien ne semblait provenir de cette direction et le bruit ne se reproduisit pas.

Elle reprit sa descente, posant son pied sur la marche suivante, mais cette fois un frisson la traversa de la tête aux pieds.

Non.

Non. Non. Non.

Elle reconnut l'espèce de raclement qui se fit de nouveau entendre, mais cette fois, plus clairement. C'était le même bruit que celui qu'avait produit la créature qui l'avait poursuivi dans la boutique abandonnée de l'Allée des embrumes. Si elle criait, son père et Ginny se réveilleraient et lui viendraient certainement en aide, mais cela ruinerait son plan d'évasion.

Elle inspira un bon coup, s'obligeant à demeurer calme malgré son cœur qui battait désormais si fort qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il allait lui sortir de la poitrine et débouler le reste de l'escalier où, sans doute, ce qui l'avait suivi jusqu'ici s'en emparerait pour le dévorer. Sa nuque et l'intérieur de ses mains se couvrirent d'une sueur froide et poisseuse. Elle essuya instinctivement ses paumes sur le denim rêche de son pantalon.

Le bruit si caractéristique se fit entendre.

Elle se tendit comme un arc et remonta l'escalier en courant, mais en s'efforçant tout à la fois de faire le moins de bruit possible. Elle n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que la créature, quelle qu'elle soit, s'était lancée à ses trousses. Le raclement se fit plus proche et elle entendit le bruit à la fois mouillé et sec qu'elle produisait en se déplaçant, mélange entre celui d'un os de poulet que l'on rompt et celui d'une bouteille remplie de liquide que l'on secoue. Elle était à la fois tiraillée entre l'envie de se retourner et l'incapacité de le faire. Elle pensa au basilic qu'avait dû affronter son père lors de sa deuxième année à Poudlard, à ce regard qui pouvait vous tuer s'il croisait le vôtre et cette créature suscitait en elle une peur similaire.

Quelque chose venait-il de la frôler ou n'était-ce que son imagination? Elle couvrit la distance entre l'escalier et sa chambre en quelques enjambées et poussa un sanglot en refermant la porte derrière elle. La chose poussa de l'autre côté et elle se dit que c'était impossible que les deux adultes assoupis dans la chambre d'à côté n'aient rien entendus, n'entendent toujours rien.

La poignée tourna frénétiquement et elle appuya de toutes ses forces son dos contre la porte, résistant à l'assaut que la créature menait de l'autre côté. Puis, alors qu'à bout de force, Lily commençait à se résigner à l'idée que, d'un moment à l'autre, le monstre parviendrait à pénétrer dans sa chambre et à accomplir ce pourquoi il l'avait poursuivi jusqu'ici, tout s'arrêta.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de se demander si la créature ne s'était interrompue que pour revenir en force, elle fonça vers l'étroite fenêtre donnant directement sur le toit de la maison et, pour la deuxième fois de la journée, s'échappa de cette manière.

La pente du toit était plus abrupte que Lily ne l'avait cru et elle manqua de rouler jusqu'en bas en se propulsant trop rapidement à l'extérieur. Elle dégringola, grimaçant en tombant à genoux sur les bardeaux et glissa jusqu'au rebord sans pouvoir se ralentir. Elle parvint, au dernier moment à se retenir à la gouttière en poussant un petit cri. Le métal grinça, mais tint bon.

Elle agrippa fermement le rebord et tenta de se hisser de nouveau sur le toit avec maladresse, ses paumes déjà écorchées lui donnaient l'impression d'empoigner à pleine main du gros sel tant cela la brûlait. Elle parvint à remonter à moitié sur le toit et c'est alors que l'un des côtés de la gouttière céda dans un grincement métallique.

Elle se sentit chuter brusquement et s'agrippa désespérément à tout ce qui était à sa portée. Ses mains se refermèrent de nouveau sur la gouttière qui pendait désormais à moitié dans le vide. Elle descendit le plus rapidement possible le long de celle-ci et se laissa tomber au milieu de la plate-bande, piétant sur son passage les buissons et les fleurs. Elle jeta un regard vers le deuxième étage dont les lumières étaient toujours éteintes. Un vague sentiment de culpabilité la traversa à l'idée d'avoir abandonné son père et Ginny dans la maison, seuls avec la créature. Mais, d'un autre côté, ce n'étaient pas vraiment eux et, en plus, elle était persuadée que c'était elle et seulement elle, que la chose pourchassait même si elle n'aurait su expliquer pourquoi. Qui plus est, le fait que tout ce tintouin ne les eut pas réveillés ne faisait que confirmer la nature surnaturelle de son assaillant.

Elle traversa la rue en s'éloignant rapidement de cette maison qu'elle espérait ne jamais revoir et essuya ses mains moites et ensanglantées sur son jeans. . Elle courrait par moment, puis se forçait à ralentir pour ne pas s'épuiser. Elle continua son chemin en se retournant nerveusement au moindre bruit, s'attendant à tout instant à ce que la créature apparaisse devant elle, se demandant de quoi elle aurait l'air Elle imaginait une sorte de serpent ou encore un mille-pattes géant ou bien l'immonde créature du film La Chose que son frère lui avait fait regarder l'été dernier et qui l'avait empêché de dormir durant trois jours. Harry avait été furieux et Scorpius avait été privé de sorties pour le reste de la semaine.

Plus elle s'éloignait de la maison occupée par Ginny et son père, plus elle doutait qu'elle finirait par reconnaître la ville où elle se trouvait, comme elle l'avait espéré au départ. Après tout, il était fort probable que sa fausse famille se fut installée dans un quartier que sa vraie famille fréquentait ou alors, peut-être, un quartier dans lequel un membre de sa famille élargie habitait. Mais bientôt, elle dû se rendre à l'évidence, elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. C'était une banlieue tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banale, un quartier ressemblant à des dizaines d'autres situés en périphérie de Londres.

À cette heure, les rues étaient désertes et Lily aurait pu avoir peur si elle n'avait déjà épuisé toute cette émotion en s'enfuyant de la créature et ensuite, en manquant de se rompre le cou en descendant du toit. Elle était épuisée. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Si elle le faisait, on la retrouverait et on la ramènerait dans cette maison et jamais elle ne rentrerait chez elle. Elle se força à avancer, toujours tout droit, un pas après l'autre sur le trottoir s'étendant devant elle à perte de vue.

Puis, elle vit son salut sous la forme d'un vélo appuyé contre la porte de garage d'une maison sur sa droite, laissé à lui-même par son propriétaire trop peu méfiant, se disant sans doute qu'il ne craignait pas de se le faire voler dans un quartier si paisible. Elle s'approcha doucement, presque comme si elle craignait de le faire fuir. Il était juste un peu trop grand pour elle, mais en se mettant debout sur le bout des orteils, elle parvint à l'enfourcher.

Elle remercia mentalement son papa d'avoir insisté pour que Scorpius et elle apprennent à faire du vélo dès leur plus jeune âge, malgré le regard plus que sceptique que son père avait posé sur cette activité. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à celui qu'il avait fait lorsque Harry avait suggéré que lui aussi apprenne pour qu'ils puissent en faire tous ensemble en famille. Elle sourit en se souvenant des exclamations assez peu viriles qui s'étaient échappées de la bouche de son père lorsque Harry avait lâché le derrière de la selle pour la première fois, alors que les deux enfants encourageaient leur père. Son cœur se serra soudainement lorsqu'elle réalisa que peut-être que plus jamais, elle ne retrouverait sa famille.

Non.

Non, elle ne devait pas penser comme ça.

Elle arriverait à rentrer chez elle, elle en était certaine. Après tout, toutes les histoires qu'elle connaissait avaient une fin heureuse et les personnages finissaient toujours par accomplir leur quête, aussi désespérée soit-elle et aussi difficile qu'était le chemin y menant. Il en serait de même pour elle. C'était certain. Absolument, indubitablement, certain. Et ensuite, elle leur raconterait tout ça et ils en riraient. Et ce ne serait qu'un mauvais cauchemar. Son papa, mariée à sa tante et son père, un mangemort en cavale. Ils en riraient parce que c'était tellement absurde. Impossible. Ridicule. Ils en riraient avec Scorpius qui n'existe plus ici. Remplacé par deux frères aux cheveux foncés et à la mine un peu trop joviale pour être tout à fait honnêtes.

Elle pédala jusqu'à apercevoir un panneau : _Hampstead_. Elle ne connaissait pas cet endroit. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'était que le manoir se trouvait dans le Nord du Wiltshire, tout près du village de Castle Combe. Mais cela était bien inutile sans savoir comment si rendre ou même, à quelle distance elle se trouvait de celui-ci. Elle aurait tout donné pour être capable de transplaner.

Elle continua son chemin sans trop savoir où la route la mènerait, mais ne sachant que faire d'autre. Les rues se succédaient, semblables les unes aux autres, parfois, elle apercevait les phares d'une voiture au loin et se dépêchait à descendre de son vélo pour se dissimuler derrière une haie ou un bosquet. Elle se demanda si Harry et Ginny s'étaient rendus compte de sa disparation ou si le charme qu'avait placé la créature sur eux pour les garder endormi faisait encore effet. Et cette chose? Où était-elle à présent? Et surtout, qu'était-elle?

Après plus de deux heures à pédaler, Lily sentit une fatigue sans nom s'abattre sur elle tandis que ses mollets et ses cuisses poussaient à chaque coup de pédale, leur plainte sous la forme d'une brûlure de plus en plus dure à ignorer. Il en était de même de la paume de ses mains, écorchée et boursoufflée et qui semblait être en train de fusionner avec le caoutchouc du guidon. Mais elle se força à continuer.

Trente minutes plus tard, une crampe lui déchira le mollet et elle poussa une plainte en manquant de tomber sur l'asphalte. Elle descendit de son vélo sans la moindre grâce et le laissa tomber par terre, en faisant de même à ses côtés.

Elle n'était plus capable de continuer. Elle avait besoin de se reposer. Tant pis pour la créature. Tant pis pour ses pseudos-parents. Tant pis pour tout le reste. Elle devait s'arrêter.

En regardant autour d'elle, elle vit, derrière la maison devant laquelle elle s'était arrêtée, une petite remise. Elle se força à se lever et traîna son vélo volé jusque derrière celle-ci, le dissimulant. Puis elle sortit la veste qui se trouvait dans son sac et s'en servit pour s'étendre entre la haie bordant le terrain et le mur du cabanon, rabattant le capuchon par-dessus sa tête. Elle préféra ne pas penser à tous les insectes et les araignées qui devaient proliférer autour d'elle. Le sol était dur et inégal, tandis que la pelouse dégageait une humidité qui pénétrait ses vêtements, rendant le tout hautement inconfortable.

Elle se força néanmoins à fermer les yeux, si elle ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil, elle devait tout de même se reposer.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle s'éveilla, avant même d'avoir ouvert les yeux, Lily sut qu'elle n'était plus derrière la remise où elle s'était couchée. Le bruissement des feuilles avait fait place au silence et la terre à un sol en bois, tiède et lisse contre sa joue. Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux et fronça aussitôt les sourcils en se redressant en position assise.

Impossible.

Elle se trouvait chez elle, au manoir, assise sur le plancher de ce qui était normalement le bureau de son père. Sauf qu'à présent, la pièce était entièrement vide des meubles et des tableaux qui la décoraient normalement. Elle regarda autour d'elle et constata qu'elle n'avait plus son sac à dos contenant la baguette de son frère. Elle se leva lentement, étudiant la pièce qui lui apparaissait étrangement petite dépourvue de son mobilier et se dirigea vers la porte qui était ouverte. Dans le couloir, c'était la même chose, les tableaux avaient tous disparus, ainsi que les tapis et les rideaux, comme si les occupants du manoir avaient déménagé, emportant tout avec eux.

Elle marcha jusqu'à sa chambre qui était tout aussi vide et bientôt, elle se mit à aller de pièce en pièce pour constater que plus rien ne subsistait, mis à part les murs et les planchers. Ni leurs photos de famille sur le manteau de la cheminée du grand salon, ni les portraits de famille des Malfoy décorant le couloir menant à la salle de bal, ni aucun des ouvrages garnissant la bibliothèque et dont les tablettes vides avaient quelque chose de particulièrement angoissant.

La succession de pièces vides semblaient se moquer d'elle et à chacune, elle se surprenait à espérer que dans la prochaine, ce fut différend, mais, à chaque fois, c'était la même chose. Où étaient les meubles? Pourquoi est-ce que les lieux avaient été vidés, ainsi? Et malgré tout, la propreté étincelante des lieux laissait croire que le manoir n'avait pas été réellement abandonné, presque comme si on avait simplement rendu tout le mobilier invisible d'un coup de baguette, pour lui faire une blague. Mais elle savait que ceci n'avait rien d'une plaisanterie.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à descendre aux cuisines, un cri lui parvint. Elle reconnut aussitôt cete voix.

Scorpius.

Merlin. Merci. Salazar. Merci. Merci. Merci. Merci.

Elle monta l'escalier quatre à quatre, manquant de tomber en s'enfargeant dans la dernière marche et elle se rua dans la chambre de ses parents qu'elle avait pourtant vérifié quelques minutes auparavant et qui, comme toutes les autres pièces, était entièrement vide.

Elle poussa la porte entrouverte et vit son frère, agenouillé par terre, le visage entre les mains, le corps secoué de bruyants sanglots. S'il l'entendit entrer, il ne leva cependant pas la tête vers elle.

-Scorpius? appela-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Elle ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu son frère pleurer. Elle s'approcha pas à pas, sur ses gardes.

-Scorpius? répéta-t-elle un peu plus fort.

C'est alors qu'elle l'entendit, il murmurait des paroles, perdues à travers ses sanglots, étouffées par ses mains contre son visage, elle fit un autre pas vers lui, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il disait.

-Pou…pou…pourquoi…

Un frisson la traversa, sa voix était bien la sienne, mais elle avait une intonation qui n'aurait pu être plus éloignée de celle qu'avait normalement celle de son frère. Et pourtant, c'était bien lui. Elle reconnaissait ses cheveux, d'un blond presque blanc, identiques à ceux de leur père et de son père avant lui. Sa carrure qui ressemblait également à celle de Draco, même s'il était plus petit que leur père.

-Pour-pourquoi… répéta-t-il, toujours prostré.

-Pourquoi quoi? demanda-t-elle en avançant une main vers lui pour le toucher.

Puis, il releva très lentement son visage vers elle, comme s'il venait de se rendre compte de sa présence et elle recula malgré elle. Il la contemplait d'un air froid qui n'était pas le sien, sans bouger. Elle sentit une peur sourde monter en elle.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tous les meubles ont disparu? Où sont papa et père? Tu me fais peur Scorpius, dit Lily en reculant encore et, pour une fois, elle faisait son âge. Elle n'était plus, en cet instant, qu'une petite fille terrifiée.

-Pourquoi as-tu fais ça? dit Scorpius d'un ton accusateur, en ignorant ses questions.

Elle se tendit, serrant ses bras contre sa poitrine dans un réflexe futile pour se protéger. Son frère la regardait avec sévérité, presque avec colère, toute trace de ses larmes envolées si bien qu'on eut dit qu'il n'avait même jamais pleuré.

-Je n'ai rien fait, de quoi parles-tu? Je ne comprends pas, j'ai peur, je veux juste rentrer à la maison, avec toi, avec nos parents, répondit Lily, son effroi teintant sa voix, en accélérant le débit.

-Pourquoi…

Elle recula encore.

-…as-tu…

Elle s'apprêta à s'enfuir par la porte, mais cette dernière se referma dans un claquement.

-…FAIS ÇA? cria Scorpius en se levant et soudain, sur le plancher près de lui apparut les corps de leurs parents, la gorge tranchée de part en part et le parquet, complètement propre l'instant d'avant, était maintenant recouvert d'une marre de sang d'un rouge presque noir et épais comme du goudron.

Lily hurla.

Et elle hurlait encore lorsqu'elle entendit le raclement maintenant familier juste derrière elle.

Et elle hurla alors que quelque chose agrippait son épaule et la secoua.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit un visage au-dessus du sien. C'était une femme. Elle était de nouveau dans le jardin où elle s'était finalement endormie. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, rien d'autre qu'un cauchemar. Par Salazar.

-Es-tu perdue?

* * *

Hampstead était située à 112 miles de Castle Combe. Du moins, c'est ce que lui répondit l'agent de police lorsque, pour la troisième fois, il demanda à Lily comment elle avait fait pour se retrouver si loin de chez elle.

La femme qui l'avait réveillée un peu plus tôt était la propriétaire de la maison chez qui elle se trouvait toujours. À peine l'avait-elle réveillé qu'elle l'avait aussitôt invité à entrer, posant devant elle, moins d'une minute plus tard, un verre de lait et un plateau sur lequel elle avait disposé des biscuits. C'était une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année au regard doux, ses cheveux étaient coupés courts et teints en rouge. Lily l'entendit passer un appel à la police depuis la salle à manger, gardant un œil fixé sur l'enfant qu'elle venait de trouver endormie derrière sa cabane de jardin.

Lily glissa rapidement quelques biscuits dans les poches de sa veste et prit une gorgée du verre de lait posé sur le comptoir devant elle. Elle devait s'enfuir avant que les policiers n'arrivent. Son père et Ginny devaient sans doute avoir appelé la police en finissant par constater sa disparation et un avis de recherche national devait déjà circuler la concernant.

Malheureusement, à aucune moment la femme ne la laissa seule et, à peine quelques minutes plus tard, deux agents de police cognaient à la porte. Un homme plutôt jeune et une femme à la mine sévère qui s'efforça néanmoins de sourire à l'enfant. Lily se contenta de les dévisager, le visage fermé, les mains posées sur les bretelles de son sac à dos, comme si elle s'apprêtait à partir à la course pour leur échapper à tout instant et ce n'était pas si loin de la vérité.

Elle attendit qu'ils lui disent que ses parents la cherchaient, qu'ils étaient inquiets et qu'ils la ramèneraient à la maison. Mais ils n'en firent rien. L'homme se pencha pour être à sa hauteur et lui demanda, d'une voix qu'il voulut rassurante, sans doute.

-Comment t'appelles-tu?

-Narcissa Malfoy.

-Malfoy? répéta l'homme et elle se demanda pendant un instant s'il connaissait son père, puis elle se rappela qu'il était un moldu et qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'il ait entendu ce nom un jour.

Elle acquiesça lentement tandis qu'il sortait son téléphone cellulaire de la poche avant de sa veste et y consultait quelque chose.

-Alors? demanda l'agente qui l'accompagnait, au bout d'un moment.

-Non…

-Tu es sûre que tu nous dis bien la vérité? demanda alors la policière en scrutant l'enfant attentivement, son sourire désormais envolé.

-Oui! insista Lily et ce n'était pas non plus un mensonge, elle s'appelait bien Narcissa Malfoy, si on enlevait le Lily et le Potter de son nom complet. Mais elle ne voulait pas révéler sa véritable identité, certaine qu'on ferait immédiatement le lien entre elle et Harry et qu'on la ramènerait immédiatement là-bas. C'était déjà un miracle qu'ils n'aient pas fait le lien. À moins que la créature s'en soit réellement prise à eux ou qu'ils ne se soient toujours pas réveillés du charme qui avait été mis sur eux par cette dernière.

Ils lui avaient ensuite demandé où elle vivait, le nom de ses parents, son âge et, finalement, comment elle était arrivée aussi loin de chez elle.

-Certainement pas en pédalant, avait blagué le policier, mais sa collègue l'avait immédiatement rabroué d'un regard, celle-là n'entendait pas à rire.

La femme qui l'avait accueilli tenta d'intervenir, voyant le malaise de Lily, mais se trompant sur son origine. Elle pensait certainement que la fillette était terrifiée d'être aussi loin de chez elle et que toutes ces questions ne faisaient que l'angoisser davantage, alors qu'en vérité, les méninges de l'enfant tournaient à une vitesse folle, pesant chaque parole qui sortait de sa bouche, se demandant comment elle parviendrait à se sortir de cette fâcheuse situation. Les policiers ne laissèrent pas la femme intervenir et lui demandèrent de les laisser seuls avec l'enfant. Lily se maudit de sa faiblesse de la veille, si elle ne s'était pas reposée, si elle s'était forcée à continuer son chemin, elle ne serait pas dans cette situation.

Bientôt, cependant, les policiers durent conclure qu'ils ne tireraient rien de plus de la fillette, car ils remercièrent la dame d'avoir recueillie l'enfant et amenèrent cette dernière jusqu'à leur voiture, la faisant monter derrière.

Ce n'est que lorsque la voiture s'engagea sur l'autoroute en direction ouest que Lily comprit que les policiers avaient finalement décidé de la ramener chez elle, au manoir. Ils roulèrent une heure trente dans un silence parfois entrecoupés de commentaires plus ou moins pertinents du jeune policier, à chaque fois rabroué par sa coéquipière. Lily le plaignit, elle n'aurait pas aimé faire équipe avec quelqu'un d'aussi autoritaire, elle se demanda pourquoi il se laissait faire de la sorte.

À intervalles réguliers, la radio crachait une série d'indication dont Lily ne comprenait presque rien. C'était une série de code et de chiffres, parfois entrecoupé d'un nom de rue ou de celui d'un village. Les policiers n'y répondaient jamais.

Bientôt, ils prirent la sortie menant dans la région du Wiltshire du Nord, ils arriveraient dans une quinzaine de minutes. Lily se demanda ce qu'elle trouverait au manoir. Elle ne put s'empêcher de repenser à son rêve, mais elle chassa cette idée. Ce n'était qu'un stupide rêve. Elle se rappela ensuite ce qu'avait dit Harry, concernant Draco, cela avait effacé l'espoir qu'elle caressait de retrouver son père au manoir. Qu'importe, elle trouverait sans doute quelque chose. Ou, du moins, elle l'espérait.

Par le rétroviseur, la fillette étudiait le visage de la policière qui conduisait d'une seule main, les yeux rivés sur la route. Elle sursauta presque lorsque le regard de cette dernière se leva soudain vers elle. On parle souvent des yeux bleus ou verts comme s'ils étaient les seuls d'intérêt, mais les iris d'un brun foncé de cette femme avaient une profondeur qui n'aurait pu exister dans des yeux plus pâles. Elles se dévisagèrent un moment, puis la femme reporta son attention sur la route. De la banlieue, le paysage les entourant avait fait rapidement place à la campagne anglaise. Lily se sentit plus près que jamais de chez elle, mais pas que du manoir, non, de son vrai chez elle.

Puis la voiture fit une embardée sur la droite. Le policier hoqueta et la tête de Lily heurta la portière avec force alors que la voiture fit une brutale sortie de route.


	3. Partie 3

**Partie 3** **: Scorpius**

« L'univers ne se laisse pas prendre à la légère.

Il est constitué d'une série de lois qui dépassent la majorité d'entre nous. Les astrophysiciens en discernent les contours de plus en plus nettement avec les années, mais sans plus. Un des plus grand potioniste du 18e siècle, Antoine Lavoisier, connu tant dans le monde sorcier que chez les moldus en tant que chimiste, a énoncé un des principes de base de la théorie de la magie : « Rien ne se perd, rien ne se crée, tout se transforme.» Comprendre cet énoncé est essentiel pour tout sorcier désirant saisir les mécaniques en branlent derrière toute magie.

Un autre principe guidera notre réflexion, cette fois établi par un philosophe moldu fort connu, Aristote, et qui s'énonce ainsi : « La nature a horreur du vide. »

-Extrait de _Théorie de la magie_ , 3e édition, p.13-

* * *

Scorpius tomba à genoux en jurant. Le sol trembla une deuxième fois et il jeta un regard apeuré autour de lui, certains ouvrages tombèrent à leur tour des tablettes pour rejoindre ceux qui étaient tombés lors de la secousse précédente. Il rampa jusque sous une table basse où se trouvait déjà Lisa pour se mettre à l'abris. Le sextant qu'avait manipulé sa sœurs quelques minutes auparavant chuta sur le tapis dans un bruit mat, tant pis pour sa fragilité.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Un tremblement de terre? dit Lisa, sa baguette en main, en jetant un sort de protection autour d'eux. Au moins, rien ne les assommerait si les objets continuaient à pleuvoir des bibliothèques.

Scorpius haussa les épaules. Les deux élèves qui étaient assis près de l'âtre s'étaient réfugiés en criant derrière les fauteuils sur lesquels ils étaient assis l'instant d'avant.

-Viens! On doit retrouver ma sœur! dit Scorpius en sortant de sous la table alors que les secousses semblaient se calmer.

Lisa acquiesça et saisit la main qui lui était tendue pour se mettre debout.

-Vous êtes fous, vous devriez rester ici à l'abris! appela l'un des deux élèves de sa maison, un prénommé Davis.

-Ma petite sœur est seule dans le château et je ne vois pas en quoi on est plus en sécurité ici, avec les livres qui nous pleuvent sur la tête, répondit Scorpius avec impatience en désignant la porte par laquelle s'était enfuit Lily moins de quinze minutes auparavant.

Il n'attendit pas la réponse de Davis et s'en fut de la salle commune, Lisa sur les talons. À peine eurent-ils franchi le pas de la porte qu'une secousse manqua de les faire tomber tous les deux, mais ils s'attrapèrent la main et se forcèrent à continuer. Des élèves criaient, d'autres pleuraient en parcourant les couloirs dans une frénésie que Scorpius ne leur avait jamais vu. Il entendit bientôt la voix du professeur Trelawney s'élever depuis l'escalier.

-Du calme! Du calme! Restez calme! criait-elle d'une voix qui, elle, n'avait rien de calme et peut-être était-ce pour cette raison que personne ne lui portait attention.

Ils passèrent près d'elle et descendirent l'escalier menant au septième étage.

-SIR MALFOY! SIR MALFOY! s'éleva soudain une voix près d'eux.

-Malfoy-Potter, répondit instinctivement Scorpius, il ressemblait tant à Draco et plus encore à Lucius avec ses longs cheveux du blond caractéristique des Malfoy qu'il était habitué à ce qu'on ne l'appelle que par ce nom, mais, malgré tout, à chaque fois, il reprenait ceux qui oubliaient son deuxième patronyme. Il regarda partout autour, cherchant qui l'appelait, de surcroît « sir », ne reconnaissant pas la voix.

-Scorp! dit alors Lisa en désignant une toile d'un mouvement de la tête.

Dans un tableau représentant une scène de chasse particulièrement bondée se trouvait un chevalier qui contrastait avec le style général de l'œuvre, il était aisé de voir que ce n'était pas sa place. Il sauta sur place en voyant que Scorpius tournait son attention vers lui.

-Sir Malfoy-Potter, suivez-moi, prestement! La jouvencelle, mademoiselle votre sœur s'en est enfuit de ce côté, mais mille périls la guettent! Nulle minute à perdre, je…

-Ma sœur? Vous savez où elle est? l'interrompit Scorpius, tournant cette fois toute son attention vers celui qu'il avait reconnu comme étant Sir Cadogan et dont le tableau se trouvait près de la classe de divination.

-Oui, mon seigneur, suivez-moi et je vous y amènerai! répondit le chevalier en passant d'un tableau à l'autre, suivi par les deux adolescents, courant derrière.

Arrivés à l'étage au-dessous, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers une partie du septième étage que Scorpius connaissait bien, il comprit où ils se dirigeaient. Bien sûr. Il aurait dû y penser. Lily connaissait l'existence et le fonctionnement de la salle sur demande, il aurait dû savoir que c'était l'endroit où elle aurait trouvé refuge. Existait-il meilleur endroit pour se cacher?

-Elle est disparue ici, derrière une porte! s'exclama Sir Cadogan en désignant le mur exempt de porte devant eux.

-Merci, dit Lisa alors que déjà, Scorpius ne portait plus attention au chevalier, posant sa main sur le mur de pierres, en tâtant la paroi rugueuse, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose entre les craques.

-C'est tout à la fois mon honneur et mon devoir, milady, répondit Sir Cadogan en exécutant une révérence, puis il continua son chemin.

Lorsque Lisa se retourna vers son ami, ce dernier disparaissait derrière une porte qu'elle s'empressa de rattraper avant qu'elle ne se referme. Elle n'avait jamais vu la salle sur demande sous cette forme. Elle était immense, les plafonds en forme de voûte s'élevant de plusieurs étages, confirmant la nature magique de cet endroit, car cela aurait été impossible de prendre autant de place sans dépasser le toit de Poudlard, ils étaient, après tout, au septième étage, sans compter que normalement, une pièce d'une telle ampleur n'aurait jamais pu rentrer dans l'espace réel qu'elle occupait dans le château.

-LILY! appela Scorpius en avançant plus profondément dans ce qui semblait être un débarras géant.

Des montagnes de meubles et d'objets en tout genre s'élevaient partout autour d'eux. Ici, une pile de chaises qui semblaient avoir connues de meilleurs jours. Là, des chaussures de toutes les grandeurs et de tous les modèles dont aucun ne semblait appareillée à une autre. Par ici, alignés dans une bibliothèque bancale, une collection de manuels scolaires dans divers états de décrépitude. Par-là, une série d'armures dont il manquait divers morceaux : le casque, un bras, une jambe, la moitié supérieure du corps.

-LILY NARCISSA! appela Lisa, faisant écho aux appels de Scorpius, choisissant une autre allée que celle dans laquelle il s'enfonçait de plus en plus.

Une secousse se fit sentir de nouveau et Lisa recula rapidement alors qu'un éboulis de fioles vides se fit près d'elle. Ils étaient certainement dans le pire endroit possible pour vivre un tremblement de terre. Elle jeta cette fois un regard inquiet aux montagnes instables d'objets les entourant. Ils ne devaient pas s'attarder ici. Puis elle se souvint que Scorpius n'avait plus sa baguette et donc, rien pour se protéger s'il arrivait quelque chose.

-LILY NARCISSA MALFOY-POTTER, ON DOIT SORTIR, C'EST DANGEREUX, TOUT VA S'ÉCROULER, CE N'EST PAS UN JEU! cria Lisa avec une énergie renouvelée.

Étrangement, plus elle avançait, plus les tremblements semblaient gagner en intensité, comme si elle se rapprochait de l'épicentre. Un bourdonnement emplit l'air autour d'elle, comme si elle venait de mettre le pied dans un nid d'abeilles géantes. Elle continua et plaqua bientôt ses mains contre ses oreilles, le bourdonnement faisant vibrer son corps tel un diapason. C'était presque intolérable et lorsqu'elle vint pour appeler de nouveau Lily, sa voix chevrotait tellement qu'elle referma aussitôt la bouche.

Tout cela semblait provenir d'une armoire en bois foncé près d'elle et dont le haut de la porte avait été brisée. Elle se força à faire un pas de plus et l'ouvrit.

Lisa sentit quelque chose bouger près d'elle et fit un bond en avant, certaine que c'était encore une pile d'objets qui menaçaient de l'ensevelir. On lui saisit le bras par derrière et elle poussa un cri en se retournant.

-Elle n'est pas ici! dit Scorpius d'une voix à peine compréhensible.

Lisa désigna l'armoire vide d'un geste de la tête. Scorpius manqua de tomber lorsqu'une secousse se fit de nouveau sentir, ils devaient bien être à six sur l'échelle de Richter.

-Ça vient de là! indiqua son amie en se forçant à articuler chaque mot le plus distinctement possible, la vibration dans ses tympans en était presque douloureuse.

L'adolescent s'approcha de l'armoire dont la porte était à présent ouverte. Elle était vide. Il décolla l'une de ses mains de sur son oreille et la posa à l'intérieur. Et soudain, tout s'arrêta : le bourdonnement, ce qu'ils avaient cru être des secousses sismiques ainsi que la vibration.

Scorpius se tourna vers son amie, un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres.

-Tu vois, il suffisait que je… commença-t-il, mais le reste de sa phrase se termina dans un cri lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose agripper fermement sa main, il vit que cette dernière avait déjà à moitié traversé le bois de l'armoire, comme si c'eut été un liquide et non pas une surface solide. Il tira de toutes ses forces, mais quelque chose l'entraînait fermement de l'autre côté.

Lisa agrippa son autre bras et se mit à tirer, mais rien n'y fit. Bientôt, son bras en entier avait disparu à l'intérieur de l'armoire.

-Va trouver mon père, dis-lui que c'est Lily, tout ça c'est de la faute à Lily et à cette armoire! dit Scorpius en se sentant entraîné inéluctablement, comme un travailleur d'usine ayant pris sa manche dans un convoyeur.

-Non, je ne vais pas te laisser! répliqua Lisa en tirant un peu plus fort, mais ses pieds glissèrent sur le sol de pierre alors que son ami était aspiré de plus en plus par le meuble.

-Je dois retrouver ma sœur! Va chercher mon père! ALLEZ!

Elle hésita, puis, en voyant le regard décidé de son ami, lâcha sa main. Il se sentit avaler par l'armoire d'un seul coup, mais juste avant de disparaître, il sentit qu'on prenait sa main gauche et y mettait quelque chose. Il referma les doigts et bascula dans le vide.

* * *

Une douleur aigue lui vrilla le crâne lorsque Lily ouvrit les yeux. Elle les referma aussitôt et les rouvrit plus lentement. Quelque chose de chaud et de mouillé glissait le long de sa tête, comme une langue de chien. Elle porta sa main à son visage et lorsqu'elle la ramena devant elle, comprit que c'était du sang. Son sang.

Elle revint à elle d'un coup, comme on plonge dans une piscine.

Les sacs gonflables avaient été déclenchés et le policier était assis devant, inconscient ou pire. La voiture avait percuté un arbre. La conductrice du véhicule n'était plus là. Elle tenta d'actionner la poignée de la porte, mais cette dernière ne s'ouvrait pas de l'intérieur. Elle détacha sa ceinture, passa son sac à dos et s'avança en grimaçant entre les deux sièges de devant. Elle finit par réussir à se hisser laborieusement sur la console et vit que le jeune policier respirait toujours même s'il n'était pas conscient.

Le bruit de la radio retentit alors dans l'habitacle, la faisant sursauter. Immédiatement, elle se saisit du moniteur, appuyant sur le bouton.

-À l'aide! Il y a eu un accident!

-Où êtes-vous? Quelle est votre numéro de patrouille?

Elle se mit à pleurer en voyant qu'on lui répondait.

-La sortie de Castle Combe.

-Quelle est votre numéro de patrouille? répéta la voix à la résonnance métallique.

-Je ne sais pas! dit-elle en regardant tout autour, ne tentant plus de réfréner ses larmes, à présent. Venez vite! Il est blessé!

Elle laissa tomber le moniteur dans la voiture et rampa jusque sur le siège du conducteur, elle devait partir avant qu'ils n'arrivent. Elle sortit par la porte qui était demeurée ouverte et manqua de tomber par terre en débarquant du véhicule lorsqu'un étourdissement la traversa. Elle se pencha subitement vers l'avant et vomit à moitié sur ses chaussures. Elle s'essuya la bouche du revers de sa manche et poussa un gémissement qui était à la fois un sanglot et un soupir.

-Papa… pleurnicha-t-elle en se forçant à avancer dans l'herbe longue du fossé dans lequel avait atterri l'autopatrouille.

Elle monta la petite bute menant à la route, s'aidant en posant ses mains par terre, agrippant l'herbe à pleines mains comme un alpiniste agrippant une prise. Elle s'était attendue à voir la policière près de la route, mais cette dernière était déserte. Où avait-elle bien pu s'en aller?

Un peu plus loin, une pancarte indiquait que Castle Combe se trouvait à 11 miles. C'était une très longue marche.

-Narcissa!

Elle se retourna en sursautant, peu habituée à être appelé par ce nom. C'était la policière, elle venait de remonter le fossé à sa suite, elle semblait à bout de souffle, une large traînée de sang coulait de son front jusqu'à son menton. Mais ce qui glaça le sang de Lily fut son bras droit ou plutôt, ce qu'il en restait. On eut dit qu'elle s'était prise dans un piège à ours, la chaire sanguinolente était déchiquetée, mélangée au tissu de sa chemise dans une vision digne d'un film d'horreur de série B.

-COURS! cria la policière et Lily l'entendit, le bruit d'os brisés et quelque chose de liquide de la créature.

Et elle courut.

Mais pas pour longtemps, une voiture arrivait d'un peu plus loin et elle lui fit signe. La policière la vit elle aussi et tendit son badge de son bras intact en criant.

-POLICE! ARRÊTEZ-VOUS! C'EST UN ORDRE!

Le chauffeur, un homme d'environ soixante-dix ans, fit presque une embardée en les voyant surgir devant son véhicule comme des possédées. La policière ouvrit la portière arrière et y projeta presque Lily alors qu'elle prenait place à ses côtés et refermait la portière.

-CASTLE COMBE! FONCEZ!

-Mais… mais… répondit le vieil homme comme pétrifié et c'était sans doute une réaction normale considérant le fait qu'une fillette à la tête couverte de sang ainsi qu'une policière hystérique dans un état encore pire.

-AVANCEZ, PUTAIN DE MERDE! AMENEZ-NOUS À CASTLE COMBE! AU COMMISSARIAT! MAINTENANT!

L'agressivité du ton de l'agent suffit à le sortir de sa transe et il enfonça l'accélérateur d'un coup. La tête de Lily frappa la banquette arrière sous le choc et elle se pencha pour vomir de nouveau.

-Désolée… murmura-t-elle en portant la main à son front, le saignement semblait avoir diminué.

Le véhicule fila dans la campagne anglaise à vive allure, encouragée par la Sergent Milicent Patry, lorsqu'elle donna son nom au conducteur, Lily se rappela qu'elle le lui avait dit un peu plus tôt, lorsqu'elles s'étaient rencontrées, même si elle ne s'en était pas souvenu. Le voyage se passa dans un silence seulement entrecoupé parfois par les instructions du sergent à l'endroit du vieil homme qui suait à grosses gouttes, ses mains agrippant le volant à s'en blanchir les jointures, comme si cela lui assurait un meilleur contrôle sur son véhicule.

De toute manière, personne n'était en état de faire la conversation. Pas après ce qui venait de se passer. Lily fut tentée de lui demander à quoi ressemblait la créature et comment elle lui avait broyé la moitié du bras, mais elle s'abstint. C'était encore elle qui était la moins choquée par tout ceci, preuve que l'on s'habitue à tout, en fin de compte. La policière était une moldue, pour elle, le choc devait être encore plus grand.

Elle pensa au policier demeuré dans la voiture et se demanda si le monstre l'avait dévoré ou si les secours étaient arrivés à temps. C'était peu probable. Elle avait cru que la créature ne s'en prendrait qu'à elle et même, peut-être, qu'elle seule pouvait la voir. Mais elle avait eu tort. Et elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à Ginny et à son père qu'elle avait laissé seuls dans cette maison avec le monstre.

Elle appuya son front contre la surface fraîche de la vitre et pressa fortement contre celle-ci. Des coulèrent le long de ses joues. Elle ne rentrerait jamais chez elle. La créature la rattraperait et la tuerait ou alors, elle passerait le reste de ses jours à s'enfuir, encore et encore, dans ce monde qui n'était pas le sien.

-Descends, suis-moi.

Elle leva la tête vers la policière et constata que la voiture s'était immobilisée. Elle regarda tout autour. Ils étaient à Castle Combe, devant le commissariat. Le Sergent Patry et Lily pénétrèrent dans ce qui devait être l'un des commissariats les moins occupé en Angleterre, tant ce village était, en temps normal, paisible. Les regards se posèrent sur eux et encore une fois, Lily prit la mesure de ce à quoi ils devaient ressembler rien qu'à voir le choc et l'horreur sur leurs visages.

* * *

« Les pires incidents magiques rapportées dans les derniers siècles ont tous en commun une seule et même chose, ils avaient été causés par des sorciers ne maîtrisant pas les principes de base de la théorie de la magie. Il faut être soit fort inconscient ou profondément stupide pour croire qu'on peut accomplir de grandes choses sans même comprendre les règles qui régissent le sort le plus simple. Avant de composer de jouer des sonates, tout musicien doit apprendre ses gammes, il en va de même de tout sorcier qui se respecte. »

-Extrait de _Théorie de la magie_ , 3e édition, p.34-

* * *

C'était une baguette.

Lisa lui avait mis sa propre baguette entre les mains juste avant que Scorpius ne disparaisse. 28 cm, en érable avec une corne de basilic en son cœur, il connaissait cette baguette par cœur et c'était un peu comme si sa meilleure amie était avec lui. Il reconnut aussitôt l'endroit où il se trouvait puisqu'il n'avait pas bougé. Il était toujours dans la salle sur demande, du moins, en apparence. La pièce lui semblait identique à celle qu'il venait de quitter, mis à part que Lisa ne s'y trouvait pas.

Précautionneusement, il remonta l'allée qu'il savait mener à la porte, ses pas résonnant avec écho jusque dans les voûtes du plafond. Cela donnait une ambiance solennelle à la pièce, rappelant celle d'une cathédrale.

Il entendit une sorte de glissement sur sa droite, puis un craquement et se retourna rapidement, sa baguette d'emprunt pointée devant lui. C'est avec stupeur qu'il se retrouva face à lui-même. Il aurait pu croire qu'il s'agissait de son reflet dans le miroir, sauf que son sosie n'avait pas la même pose que lui, il se tenait absolument droit, les bras de chaque côté du corps et ses yeux étaient entièrement blancs, sans pupilles.

Les réflexes qu'avaient inculqué en lui les cinq dernières durant lesquelles il avait fait partie du club de duel guidèrent son geste et, sans hésiter, il lança un _stupéfix_ informulé à cette chose qui ne pouvait qu'être maléfique. La baguette lui obéit facilement, comme si elle avait compris qu'elle devait être agréable avec lui puisqu'il était le meilleur ami de sa propriétaire légitime. Un éclair de lumière rouge frappa son double en pleine poitrine, mais ce dernier ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, se contentant de fixer son assaillant de son regard mort.

- _Diffindo_! lança Scorpius, ne maîtrisant pas ce sortilège de manière informulée et se disant que de toute manière, son opposant ne tentait même pas d'éviter ses sorts et qu'il n'avait pas non plus de baguette pour les parer.

Le sort toucha encore une fois sa cible et la manche de l'uniforme de cette chose qui avait choisi d'adopter ses traits à l'identique, si on ne comptait pas les yeux, se fendit en une longue déchirure, entamant profondément la chaire pâle dessous comme si elle avait reçu un coup d'une épée invisible. La créature se contenta de baisser doucement le regard vers la blessure d'où aucun sang ne s'écoulait. Cela finit de convaincre Scorpius de la nature surnaturelle de cette chose. Il se lécha nerveusement les lèvres, rien dans ses cours de défense contre les forces du mal ne l'avait préparé à affronter quelque chose du genre. Il ignorait ce que c'était ou comment la battre, la seule certitude qu'il avait était que cette chose lui voulait du mal.

La créature releva la tête vers lui, tout aussi lentement qu'elle l'avait baissé. Puis, de la manière la plus horrifique qui soit, écarta les lèvres dans un sourire beaucoup trop grand, dévoilant une rangée de dents pointues et acérées qui n'avaient décidément rien à voir avec celles de Scorpius.

-Et merde.

La créature se mit alors à avancer vers lui d'un pas décidé. Il lança un nouveau sortilège informulé et ce dernier frappa de nouveau son double qui ne ralentit même pas.

Voyant la futilité d'essayer une nouvelle attaque et la distance qui se refermait dangereusement entre eux, Scorpius tourna les talons et se mit à courir. Il se tourna pendant un instant en jetant un sort vers la pile de bureaux près d'eux, provoquant un éboulis entre lui et cette chose, espérant la ralentir. Il était encore trop loin de la porte à son goût. Puis, son cœur s'arrêta net lorsqu'il vit que son poursuivant n'était plus derrière lui, mais à moins de cinq mètres, devant. Il s'arrêta net dans sa course et bifurqua sur la droite, jetant toute une série de sorts par-dessus son épaule, espérant que quelque chose produirait un effet, mais sans trop y compter.

Il ensorcela une pile de chaussures qui s'envolèrent comme une nuée d'oiseau pour aller frapper la créature à coup de pieds imaginaires. Cela sembla la mettre en colère puisqu'elle poussa une sorte de rugissement désincarné. Un frisson le traversa. _Putain de merde de putain de merde de_ ….

C'est alors qu'il vit de vieux balais accotés contre un bureau un peu plus loin. _Oui, Merlin, oui!_

À peine trois secondes plus tard, il s'envolait au-dessus des montagnes d'objets accumulés par les années.

-Faites que ça ne vole pas, s'il vous plaît, je vous en prie, murmura-t-il en voyant la créature continuer de se débattre contre les chaussures qui lui tournaient toujours autour, le rouant de coups.

La chose poussa de nouveau une sorte de rugissement et ses doigts se transformèrent en de longues griffes toutes aussi acérées que ses dents. _Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?_ pensa-t-il en tournoyant près des voûtes du plafond. Il ne perdit pas de temps et fonça vers la porte de la salle pour en sortir au plus vite. Mais il y avait une raison pour laquelle se balai avait été rangé ici avec tous ces objets brisés ou défectueux et soudain, le balai donna un grand coup sur la gauche, refusant d'obéir à son pilote.

-Non. Non! Non! Non! NON! cria le blond alors que le balai les dirigeait tout droit vers une montagne de chaises, il referma ses mains sur le manche avec force, tirant comme un forcené pour modifier la trajectoire du balai. La hauteur ne lui permettant pas de simplement sauter en bas, car à coup sûr, il se briserait quelque chose.

Au dernier moment, le balai consenti à bifurquer légèrement, mais cela n'empêcha pas le genou gauche de Scorpius d'entre violemment en collision avec une chaise et il poussa un cri étouffé en sentant son estomac faire un bon dans son ventre sous le coup de la douleur. Ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes et il se força à respirer pour contenir la douleur. _Merde. Merde. ET MERDE!_

Il ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'ils avaient perdu de l'altitude, il enligna néanmoins la porte menant à l'extérieur, ils y étaient presque lorsque la créature se jeta sur eux, faisant un bon prodigieux pour attraper la queue du balai de ses griffes. Scorpius poussa un cri et tenta d'effectuer une manœuvre un peu brusque pour faire tomber son sosie, mais ce dernier tenait bon.

-TU VAS ME LÂCHER, OUI? cria Scorpius en se mettant à lui donner des coups de pied par-derrière, mais il glapit en sentant les griffes s'enfoncer dans la peau de sa cheville.

C'est alors qu'il se rappela la montagne de chaises contre laquelle il avait manqué de s'écraser un peu plus tôt et fit virer brusquement son balai de bord en accélérant. C'est volontairement, cette fois, qu'il enligna le tas de chaises. La créature sembla comprendre, car elle tenta brusquement de remonter sur le balai, mais trop tard. Scorpius remonta le plus possible ses jambes et fit exprès de frôler le sommet de la montagne de chaises à pleine vitesse. La créature fut happée comme une mouche contre une main et lâcha prise.

Scorpius ne se retourna pas pour voir et fila vers la porte, mais cette fois, le balai tressautait comme une voiture qui manque d'essence et il lança un _alohomora_ juste avant de percuter la porte, incapable de ralentir et encore moins d'arrêter son balai. Il se jeta en bas juste après avoir franchi le seuil de la porte et tomba lourdement par terre en roulant. Le balai entra en collision avec le mur dans un claquement assourdissant.

-Putain de merde, mais c'était quoi ça? Par Merlin, Lily, dans quelles putains de conneries es-tu encore allée nous fourrer? s'exclama Scorpius en se relevant lentement, encore étourdi de sa chute, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Il jeta un regard apeuré vers la porte qui avait maintenant disparue, se demandant si son double maléfique était capable de passer à travers les murs, en plus de tout le reste. Il ne resterait pas pour le découvrir.

-Quel langage, monsieur Malfoy, peut-être que de retirer dix points à Serdaigle pourrait vous apprendre à châtier votre langage, qu'en pensez-vous?

-Malfoy-Potter, corrigea automatiquement Scorpius, anormalement excédé, sans doute à cause de ce qu'il venait de vivre et il se tourna pour se retrouver face à face avec Severus Snape, un soulagement sans nom coula sur lui en même temps qu'une profonde incompréhension, après tout, Severus avait pris sa retraite de l'enseignement plus de trois ans auparavant. Grand-père?

L'homme fronça les sourcils en reniflant dédaigneusement.

-Je suppose que vous vous trouvez amusant.

Le jeune homme hésita.

-Non… par particulièrement.

Le regard de son grand-père était glacial. Scorpius déglutit avec difficulté, mais se ressaisit en passant à la raison pour laquelle il était ici et surtout, à l'urgence que revêtait maintenant la découverte qu'il possédait un sosie démoniaque et que ce dernier désirait le tuer.

-Je… est-ce que ma sœur serait ici, par hasard?

Cette fois, les sourcils de Severus se haussèrent de manière presque comique et le jeune ne pouvait se souvenir d'avoir vu une telle expression sur son visage auparavant.

-Votre… sœur, répéta l'homme devant lui en le dévisageant avec soin, comme s'il tentait de déterminer s'il s'agissait là encore d'une blague.

-Lily…

-Lily?

Si Scorpius ne l'avait pas encore compris, c'est à ce moment qu'il réalisa pleinement que même si cet endroit ressemblait en tout point à sa propre réalité, cette dernière était profondément différente. Dans n'importe quel univers plus ou moins semblable au sien, il était absolument inconcevable que Severus Snape ne sache pas qui était Lily, la prunelle de ses yeux, sa petite-fille adorée, celle qu'il aimait plus que sa propre vie, qui le menait par le bout du nez depuis sa naissance, celle qui avait le pouvoir incroyable de le faire sourire, rire même à la moindre chose qu'elle faisait ou disait. C'était tout bonnement impossible. Plus encore que l'existence d'un quelconque clone diabolique, plus que d'être aspiré dans une réalité parallèle par le biais d'une vieille armoire.

Scorpius ne savait pas qui était cet homme qui se trouvait devant lui, mais ce n'était définitivement pas son grand-père. Ou, du moins, pas dans cette réalité.

-Je dois… y aller.

L'incrédulité fit place à la colère sue le visage de Severus.

-Cette conversation n'est pas terminée.

-Elle l'est pour moi, répondit Scorpius en faisant mine de partir.

-Moins trente points pour Serdaigle et si vous faites un pas de plus, monsieur Potter, ce sera cinquante!

-C'est Malfoy-Potter et je pense qu'on ferait bien d'arrondir à cent tout de suite, répliqua-t-il et l'instant d'après, il enfourchait le balai tombé par terre duquel il s'était rapproché et filait vers l'escalier menant à la tour d'astronomie, manquant pendant un instant de perdre le contrôle dans le virage quand le balai donna un coup sur la gauche.

* * *

La facilité avec laquelle Lily parvint à échapper à la surveillance du policier qui était supposé la surveiller était à la fois surprenante et inquiétante. Tellement qu'elle espéra que dans sa réalité, ce ne fut pas les mêmes policiers qui assuraient la sécurité de son village.

L'agent rondouillet au visage d'enfant qui avait soigné du mieux qu'il avait pu sa blessure en attendant l'ambulance lui avait ensuite donné un jus de fruits et lui avait demandé de rester assise dans le lobby en attendant qu'ils contactent ses parents. Évidemment, ils n'y arriveraient pas puisqu'elle leur avait donné un faux numéro. À peine l'eut-il laissé seule qu'elle se faufila à l'extérieur du poste et tourna au prochain coin de rue.

Le cœur lui stoppa net lorsqu'elle arriva face à face avec le vieil homme qui les avait conduites, elle et le Sergent Patry, jusqu'au poste. Il fumait une cigarette avec des gestes nerveux et une idée germa dans la tête de la fillette.

-Le sergent fait demander s'il serait possible de me reconduire chez moi, ils doivent quitter pour retourner sur les lieux de l'accident et ça les arrangerait grandement.

Lily avait pensé qu'elle devrait insister davantage, mais le vieillard semblait plus qu'heureux de pouvoir enfin quitter le poste et poursuivre sa vie comme si toute cette histoire ne s'était jamais déroulée.

Cette fois, elle prit place sur la banquette avant.

Ils roulèrent un certain temps, puis Lily lui dit de ralentir.

-Plus loin, par-là, dit-elle en pointant un chemin de campagne en gravier.

Le manoir était soumis à un sort repousse-moldu qui avait aussi pour effet de rendre la propriété invisible à tous ceux qui en ignoraient l'emplacement. C'est pourquoi le chauffeur lui jeta un regard d'incompréhension lorsqu'elle lui demanda de s'arrête devant ce qui lui sembla être un champs immense bordé d'une forêt. Lily, elle pouvait voir l'immense grille en fer forgé sur laquelle un « M » était dessiné ainsi que la clôture entourant la propriété.

-C'est ici, merci, confirma Lily en descendant du véhicule sous l'œil incrédule du vieil homme.

Elle marcha jusqu'à la grille et posa délicatement ses mains dessus. Cette dernière s'ouvrit d'elle-même, lentement, laissant passer la fillette. Tout ce que le chauffeur vit de toute ceci fut une fillette avançant vers un champ et disparaître, il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, puis secoua la tête, ayant déjà tout oublié de ce qu'il venait de voir et se demandant seulement ce qu'il faisait à un tel endroit.

Lily remonta l'allée bordée de rosiers, le gravier crissant sous ses chaussures de sport, son sac à dos accroché sur ses épaules. Devant elle se dressait le manoir Malfoy, sa maison, celle où elle avait grandi, celle où elle vivait avec ses parents, ses vrais parents, et son frère, son seul et unique frère. Elle parvenait à peine à croire qu'elle y était. Après tout ce qu'elle avait traversé dans les dernier vingt-quatre heures, elle n'avait plus osé y croire, mais voilà qu'elle y était. Elle accéléra le pas et parvint finalement jusqu'aux imposantes portes, posant sa main sur le bois chaud, comme on embrasse la terre ferme après un voyage en mer. Enfin.

Enfin.

Elle tomba presque vers l'avant lorsque la porte s'ouvrit vers l'intérieur.

-Puis-je savoir qui vous êtes et ce que vous faites sur ma propriété? demanda une voix froide et traînante.

Elle leva les yeux vers l'homme qui se tenait devant elle et la seule chose qui traversa son esprit fût : _Scorpius?_

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** :

Chers lecteurs,

Merci beaucoup à ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser des commentaires, vous lire me pousse à continuer. Merci!


	4. Partie 4

**Partie 4** **: Le vide**

Avoir des enfants développe chez quiconque un sixième permettant de sentir lorsqu'ils sont en train de faire une bêtise. Et Draco ne faisait pas exception à cette règle. Bien au contraire, avoir élevé deux enfants avec une propension aussi élevée à se mettre dans des situations impossibles n'avait fait qu'affuter chez lui cette intuition au fil des années. Et lorsque les secousses avaient débuté, sa première pensée avait été de se demander si ses enfants étaient en sécurité. Mais presqu'aussitôt, sa seconde pensée avait été de se demander si c'était eux qui étaient à l'origine de ce cataclysme.

Il avait aussitôt ordonné aux élèves de sa classe d'éteindre leurs brûleurs, inutile d'ajouter un incendie au tremblement de terre. D'un geste de sa baguette, il avait stabilisé tout ce qui aurait pu leur tomber sur la tête avant de leur indiquer de prendre refuge sous les tables de travail alors que les secousses s'intensifiaient. Deux élèves s'étaient mises à pleurer et se serraient l'une contre l'autre. Plusieurs bancs tombèrent à la renverse dans un grand fracas et les plafonniers grincèrent en se balançant dangereusement.

L'Écosse n'est pas un endroit prompt aux tremblements de terre et Draco était certain que ce dernier avait très certainement une origine magique. Était-ce le résultat d'un accident durant un cours? Une attaque contre le château? Il espéra que rien de grave ne s'était produit tout en se disant que tout ceci n'augurait rien de bon.

-Monsieur Malfoy, qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda Timothy Syvret, le préfet de serpentard, un jeune homme à la silhouette élancée et au teint blafard donnant l'impression qu'il n'avait jamais vu la lumière du jour.

-Je l'ignore, tout comme vous. Écoutez… les secousses semblent s'être stabilisées. Restez à l'abris ici. Monsieur Syvret, je compte sur vous pour assurer l'ordre de la classe en mon absence, je vais tenter de voir si mon aide est requise ailleurs.

-Monsieur, Timothy est le préfet de serpentard et pas de serdaigle! se plainte une élève normalement assise au fonds de la classe en jetant un regard méprisant à Timothy.

Draco ne put s'empêcher de rouler les yeux et lorsqu'il répondit, sa voix était teintée par l'exaspération que provoquait parfois chez lui ce genre de réaction puérile de ses élèves.

\- Vraiment, Miss Clark? Le fait que vous pensiez que ce genre de remarque est appropriée dans les circonstances me fait douter de la décision du choixpeau de vous avoir placé dans la maison connue pour la sagesse et l'intelligence de ses membres. Si personne d'autre n'a de remarque aussi édifiante à formuler, je vais aller voir ce qui se passe. Que personne ne sorte de cette classe, c'est compris?

Les élèves hochèrent la tête, certain répondirent « oui » à haute-voix, la plupart avait soit un air effaré sur le visage ou encore, terrifié. Il se força à inspirer. Ils avaient peur, ce n'étaient que des élèves de quatrième année, tout juste des adolescents. Il se souvenait combien il était lui-même stupide et impressionnable à cet âge.

-Tout… tout va bien aller, dit-il d'un ton radouci avant de quitter sa classe, espérant les rassurer et surtout, qu'ils lui obéiraient et demeureraient à l'abris.

Le couloir menant à sa classe située dans les donjons était vide, mais dès qu'il s'approcha de la salle commune des serpentards, il se mit à entendre les cris et les bruits de pas précipités des élèves. Il accéléra le pas et vit que ces derniers se précipitaient pour la plupart dans la salle commune, ne sachant sans doute pas où aller se réfugier sinon. En le voyant, certains s'interrompirent et se tournèrent vers lui, comme s'ils s'attendaient à ce qu'il leur dise quoi faire. Il agrippa un élève de septième année qui était dans son cours de potions avancées l'an dernier.

-Francis, j'aimerais que les sixièmes et les septièmes années, vous vous assuriez que tous les élèves qui ne sont pas en cours regagnent la salle commune. Fixez tous les objets qui pourraient tomber et demeurez-y jusqu'à ce qu'on professeur viennent vous dire que c'est ok.

-Oui, monsieur.

Draco continua son chemin alors que Francis criait ses instructions aux autres alentours. C'est en cet instant que Draco aurait eu besoin de la carte du Maraudeur de son époux, mais cette dernière était au manoir, verrouillée dans le tiroir du bureau de Harry. Tant pis.

Il déboucha un étage plus haut, dans le couloir menant à la Grande salle.

-Draco!

Minerva McGonagall marchait d'un pas rapide vers lui, une mine soucieuse sur le visage. Il fut néanmoins soulagé de la voir et il se demanda s'il y avait un âge à partir duquel elle cesserait d'avoir sur lui cet effet rassurant. Sûrement pas.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda-t-il, laissant l'inquiétude qu'il avait contenu devant ses élèves se répandre sur son visage.

-J'aimerais le savoir! Mais, avant toute chose, il faut absolument mettre les élèves à l'abris, ils doivent demeurer à couvert en attendant que les secousses s'arrêtent, il faut…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, puisque, comme si ce qui causait ce tremblement de terre l'avait entendu, tout s'arrêta aussi brusquement que ça avait commencé. Les deux adultes se regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tandem! Per omnis deos! s'exclama une femme vêtue d'une toge dans un portrait près d'eux, elle était peinte dans un atelier de poterie et tous les pots étaient tombés des étalages pour se briser sur le sol.

Minerva pointa alors sa baguette contre sa propre gorge et lorsqu'elle parla, sa voix retentit dans tous les couloirs de l'école et sur le terrain à l'extérieur.

-TOUS LES ÉLÈVES AINSI QUE LES MEMBRES DU CORPS ENSEIGNANT DOIVENT SE RENDRE IMMÉDIATEMENT DANS LA GRANDE SALLE!

Elle répéta le message trois fois. Draco commença à s'éloigner en direction de l'escalier.

-Draco, ce message s'adressait également à toi, tu fais partie du corps enseignant.

Il s'arrêta et se tourna vers elle, cette expression qu'elle connaissait trop bien sur son visage lorsque son idée est faite sur un sujet et qu'il s'apprête à tenir tête à quelqu'un. Cette fois-ci, c'était à elle.

-Je dois retrouver mes enfants.

-Rien ne sert de les chercher partout dans Poudlard, ils ont entendu mon message, ils doivent déjà être en direction de la Grande salle.

Il pinça les lèvres.

-Tous les autres seront là, je…

-Je suis certaine que Lily est en sécurité avec ton fils, l'interrompit Minerva à la fois fermement, mais avec une certaine délicatesse, elle le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que rien ne servait de le brusquer dans ce genre de situation sinon, il se braquerait encore davantage.

Draco était un enseignant remarquable, mais un employé ingérable. Elle le savait lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé de venir enseigner à Poudlard et bien franchement, ce ne pouvait être pire à ce niveau qu'avec Severus qu'il remplaçait. Elle en était venue à se demander si cela n'était pas un trait inhérent aux potionistes, puis elle se rappela combien Horace était un homme peu compliqué à ce niveau.

-C'est bien mal les connaître, répliqua le professeur de potions en soupirant d'impatience.

-Draco…

Mais la directrice de Poudlard ne put formuler sa réponse que Lisa Weasley déboulait devant eux, manquant presque de leur rentrer dedans tant elle arrivait à vive allure, les joues rouges, ses longs cheveux roux partant dans tous les sens et à bout de souffle. Elle semblait dans un état de panique avancé et un serrement se fit aussitôt dans la poitrine de Draco, devinant déjà de quoi il était question. Elle et Scorpius étaient normalement inséparables et il pouvait penser à une seule chose qui la mettrait dans cet état considérant qu'il n'était pas avec elle.

-DRACO! ENFIN! C'EST… C'EST… LI…LILY ET… SCORPIUS…ILS ONT…ILS ONT DISPARU… C'EST…LE TREMBLEMENT… ÇA VIENT D'UNE…AR-ARMOIRE DANS LA… LA SSALLE SUR DE-DEMANDE, expliqua-t-elle en paniquant, tentant tout à la fois de reprendre sa respiration, les mains posées sur ses cuisses, penchée vers l'avant comme un coureur de fonds après une course.

-Pardon? Une armoire? répondit Minerva qui n'avait presque rien saisi de ce que leur avait déballé Lisa à toute vitesse.

L'élève de gryffondor tourna son visage envahi par les larmes vers elle.

-Il…Il faut faire vite! insista-t-elle.

-Allons-y! répondit Draco.

-Draco! Un instant, Draco! Il ne faut pas se précipiter, nous ignorons encore…. commença la professeur McGonagall, mais le blond ralentit à peine en se tournant vers elle.

-Il s'agit de mes enfants, rien ne m'empêchera de me précipiter. Contactez Harry et informez-le de la situation!

* * *

« Les sorciers ont tendance à ne considérer que ce qui les différencie des moldus. Pourtant, il y a beaucoup plus qui nous unie que de choses qui nous séparent. Les moldus ne sont intrinsèquement pas différents de nous. Ils ont cette même volonté de comprendre le monde qui nous entoure. Cette même fascination pour ce qui ne s'explique pas encore. Et cette même tendance à craindre ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas et à lui attribuer une cause qui n'a pas de fondement empirique. Cette tendance n'est donc pas liée au fait d'être né moldu ou sorcier, mais bien à la nature profonde de l'être humain qui ne peut laisser une question sans réponse, quitte à croire en une fausseté.

Il est vital de saisir que l'existence de la magie n'infère en rien celle de ce qu'on pourrait nommer « le surnaturel ». Si la première n'est qu'une force parmi tant d'autres s'inscrivant dans les règles de l'univers et obéissant à ses règles, le second n'est que fiction de l'esprit et n'a pas plus de fondement qu'un conte pour enfants. Le surnaturel doit donc être écarté de toute étude sérieuse de la magie et considéré, au même titre que tout ce qui relève de l'imagination fertile des sorciers tout comme des moldus, comme un sujet frivole et dépourvu de tout intérêt scientifique.

Ce qu'on attribue ou ce qu'on a attribué, parfois, au surnaturel, ne sont qu'un ensemble de phénomènes dont on n'a pas encore compris les règles, rien de plus, rien de moins. Croire qu'il puisse en être autrement ne ferait que freiner les avancés scientifiques possibles puisqu'on s'en remettrait alors à une croyance sans chercher plus loin. »

-Extrait de _Théorie de la magie_ , 3e édition, p.96-

* * *

Assise dans le fauteuil qui était, dans sa réalité, son préféré, Lily étudiait avec solennité les visages de ceux qu'elle n'avait vu qu'en peinture ou sur des photographies. Assis face à elle, sur le canapé que son père avait fait recouvrir l'an dernier et qui n'était désormais plus de ce bleu délavé, se trouvaient Narcissa et Lucius Malfoy, ses grands-parents décédés bien avant sa naissance.

Car elle avait réalisé à peine quelques secondes après que l'homme lui eut ouvert la porte que ce n'était pas une version plus âgée de son frère qui se dressait devant elle, mais bien son grand-père.

Toute sa vie, Lily avait entendu ceux qui avaient connu Lucius Malfoy s'étonner de la prétendue similitude choquante entre Scorpius et lui. C'était par ailleurs vrai qu'ils ressemblaient selon ce que la fillette avait pu voir sur les photographies qu'ils avaient de son grand-père et sur son portrait qui était aligné avec celui des autres ancêtres de la famille. D'autant plus que son frère se coiffait de la même manière que leur grand-père, prenant un plaisir étrange, selon elle, à renforcer cette similitude. Étrange d'autant plus qu'elle ne considérait pas que cet homme était un modèle à imiter. Mais son frère lui répondait toujours que ses idéaux ne l'empêchaient pas d'être le Malfoy ayant le style le plus classe de toute la famille.

Néanmoins, maintenant qu'elle faisait face à l'homme en chair et en os, elle comprenait à quel point cette ressemblance était marquée, non, plus que cela encore, troublante. Elle avait l'impression de se trouver devant l'une de ces photographies qu'utilisent les policiers lors des disparations d'enfant pour voir de quoi ils auraient l'air plus vieux.

C'était à la fois troublant et réconfortant d'être de retour chez elle. Troublant parce que les lieux étaient à la fois identiques et différents. Nulle trace de leurs photos de famille sur le manteau de la cheminée ou des baskets de son frère lancées quelque part dans un coin du hall. Il n'y avait pas non plus de livres ou de magazines qui traînaient sur les tables du salon et ce dernier était dépourvu du téléviseur et de la console de jeux vidéo qui y trônaient normalement. Et pourtant, tout le reste était là. Le mobilier, les tableaux, les tapis, les rideaux. Et même cette odeur presque imperceptible qui régnait en ces lieux comme en tous lieux et qui, dès qu'elle pénétrait les narines de Lily, la faisait se sentir aussitôt chez elle.

Elle caressa du bout des doigts le velours du fauteuil, ne pouvant s'empêcher de noter, au passage, que la tache qu'elle y avait fait sur l'accoudoir avec de la pimentine, quelques années auparavant, n'y était pas dans cet univers. Évidemment, puisque la Lily de cette réalité n'avait assurément jamais mis les pieds ici.

Un silence pesant s'étirait entre eux depuis qu'ils l'avaient invitée à s'assoir et Narcissa esquissa ce qui devait être, selon ses propres critères, un sourire.

Draco parlait parfois de ses parents à ses enfants et Lily était bien au fait de l'histoire de sa famille. Bien qu'elle ait été élevée dans le respect de tous, qu'importe qu'ils soient d'origine moldu, de sang-pur ou mêlé, son père avait tout de même insisté pour qu'elle ait une connaissance des grandes familles sorcières de sang-pur et des liens qu'ils entretenaient avec leur famille ainsi que de l'histoire de ses ancêtres tant du côté Potter que du côté Malfoy.

Elle avait donc parfaitement conscience que l'homme assis face à elle était un ancien mangemort et un suprémaciste de sang-pur, mais contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait cru, elle ne se sentait pas intimidée par lui. Et encore moins par sa grand-mère qui, en personne, paraissait plus détendu que dans son portrait accroché dans le salon bleu du manoir, chez elle. Elle parvenait difficilement à croire, d'ailleurs, que ses grands-parents l'eurent invitée à entrer. Elle était parvenue, après que le choc de réaliser face à qui elle se trouvait se fut légèrement tassé, à inventer rapidement une histoire se résumant rapidement par le fait qu'elle s'était perdue lors d'une sortie en camping avec ses parents.

L'histoire avait dû leur paraître crédible ou, du moins, pas complètement impossible, car après un rapide coup d'œil à ses blessures et ses vêtements tachés de sang, ils l'avaient fait entrer et l'avaient guidé jusqu'au salon lui demandant de s'assoir et de patienter. Une elfe de maison était aussitôt apparue avec un verre d'eau et une assiette de sandwich sur lesquels elle s'était jetée comme un animal affamé. Lorsqu'ils étaient revenus dans la pièce, sans doute après avoir discutés de ce qu'ils feraient avec elle, elle avait la bouche pleine et se gavait toujours. Narcissa lui avait jeté un regard de pitié et de dégoût mélangé.

Ses pensées tournaient présentement à vive allure, bénéficiant du silence entre eux pour réfléchir à la suite des choses. Elle pensa la créature qui, sans doute, se rapprochait d'eux pendant ce temps, gagnant un peu plus de terrain à chaque seconde. Elle devait trouver un moyen de les convaincre d'avoir accès à la bibliothèque, et ce, le plus rapidement possible. Mais comment?

Lucius brisa le silence d'un raclement de gorge.

-Tu n'es pas perdue, constata-il simplement, en la regardant d'un œil critique.

Ces propos étonnèrent la fillette. Elle savait que son père était un excellent légilimens et qu'il tenait cette aptitude de son propre père et elle se demanda si le vieil homme avait lu dans ses pensées sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Elle ne répondit pas.

-Seul quelqu'un connaissant l'existence du manoir peut le voir et seul un membre de notre famille peut en franchir le portail sans invitation, continua-t-il d'une voix traînante, comme s'il prenait le temps de peser chaque mot qui franchissait ses lèvres, mais ni son ton ni sa posture n'étaient menaçantes.

Elle baissa les yeux vers l'assiette vide sur l'ottoman devant elle, puis sur ses propres mains crispées sur son jeans.

-Donc, cela signifie que ta présence ici n'est pas un hasard et que tu fais partie de notre famille. Maintenant, j'aimerais que tu me dises qui tu es, conclut-il en se penchant doucement vers elle.

-N'ais pas peur, nous ne te voulons pas de mal, ajouta Narcissa qui, malgré l'étrangeté de la situation, voyait bien que ce n'était qu'une fillette qui avait besoin d'aide.

Lily avait déjà renoncé à expliquer à ses grands-parents qui elle était au moment où elle avait compris à qui elle avait affaire, sachant trop bien quelle réaction elle recevrait de leur part si elle prétendait être la fille de Harry Potter et de Lucius Malfoy perdue dans une réalité parallèle. Mais c'était avant que Lucius n'affirme qu'ils étaient de la même famille si soudainement. D'autant plus qu'il n'aurait jamais pu deviner qu'elle était une Malfoy en se basant uniquement sur son apparence physique. Elle n'avait évidemment aucun des attributs physiques propres aux Malfoy avec ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux d'un bleu profond. Ce n'était ni un secret pour elle ni un secret pour Scorpius que Harry et Draco avaient choisi à tour de rôle d'être les géniteurs de leurs enfants. C'est pourquoi Lily et Scorpius se ressemblaient peu, mis à part pour leurs yeux d'un bleu profond qu'ils avaient hérités directement de celle qui les avait tous deux portés : Daphnée Greengrass.

Lily n'avait pas pensé au portail lorsqu'elle leur avait rapidement inventé le mensonge concernant son supposé voyage de camping. Elle savait bien, pourtant, que le portail ne s'ouvrait que pour les membres de leur famille, elle aurait dû y penser. Mais, c'était tout de même curieux de constater que l'enchantement la reconnaissait comme faisant partie de la famille alors que dans cette réalité, ce n'était pas le cas. Parfois, la magie fonctionnait d'une façon bien mystérieuse.

Lily pinça les lèvres. Et voilà, ils arrivaient au moment où jamais ils ne la croiraient.

-Votre petite-fille…? tenta-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

Narcissa haussa les sourcils.

-C'est impossible, trancha Lucius d'un geste de la main.

Pourquoi avait-elle-même essayé de leur dire la vérité? Elle savait bien qu'ils ne la croiraient jamais. Mais maintenant, elle ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. Elle se rappela ce que lui avait raconté son père concernant le Draco Malfoy de cette réalité lors du dîner de la veille.

-Je sais que ça peut paraître… difficile à croire, mais…

-Ce n'est pas difficile à croire, jeune fille, c'est tout bonnement impossible! rétorqua Lucius.

Cette fois, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de cette douceur qui s'y trouvait un instant auparavant et Lily se tendit, se rappelant qui était l'homme devant elle. Elle jeta un regard à sa grand-mère qui affichait toujours ce même air choqué depuis qu'elle avait dit qu'elle était leur petite-fille.

-Je sais que mon père s'est… euh… enfuit pendant la guerre, mais… mais…

Ce fut Narcissa qui l'interrompit en posant doucement une main sur la sienne en jetant un regard à son mari pour lui signifier qu'elle prendrait le relais. Ce dernier croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en s'enfonçant dans le sofa, il semblait presque en colère ou, du moins, contrarié, même si Lily ne comprenait pas très bien pourquoi.

-Non, tu ne comprends pas, ce que mon époux tente de te dire, c'est que c'est impossible puisque notre fils est mort il y a de cela un peu plus de quatorze ans.

Ce fut au tour de Lily d'être choquée et lorsqu'elle parla, sa voix était un peu plus incertaine que précédemment.

-Quoi? Mais… mais je croyais qu'il avait… disparu? Non? dit-elle en répétant ce que lui avait dit son père la veille.

Narcissa hocha la tête lentement.

-En effet, environ huit mois avant la fin de la guerre, Draco s'est enfui et nous n'avons jamais eu de ses nouvelles, malgré les nombreuses recherches que nous avons faites, les enquêteurs privés, les sorts de localisation, rien. Il ne voulait clairement pas être trouvé ni par nous ni par personne Et puis…

Elle hésita un moment à continuer, comme si elle se demandait si c'était judicieux ou pas de confier tout cela à cette enfant sortie de nulle part, mais dont la magie du manoir reconnaissait comme étant une Malfoy, même si cela semblait impossible. Mais ce n'était pas non plus un secret et ce n'était qu'une fillette.

-… et puis, il y a quinze ans, nous avons été contactés par le Ministère français de la magie. Ils avaient retrouvé notre fils ou plutôt… son corps. Mais ce n'était pas tout, il y avait un enfant, son fils…

-Mon frère? Scorpius?

Quelque chose passa dans le regard de Lucius, mais il ne dit rien.

-Oui, le fils de Draco s'appelle bien Scorpius, répondit Narcissa, ne voulant pas admettre que cette enfant était le frère de Scorpius, car c'était tout simplement impossible.

-Mais… qui était sa mère? demanda Lily qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être triste à l'idée que son père était mort, même si ce n'était que dans cette réalité, cette pensée était pour elle insoutenable.

Lucius intervint.

-Nous ne l'avons jamais su, elle n'a jamais voulu être reconnue, en fait, elle a voulu donner l'enfant à l'adoption, mais Draco a refusé et il l'a pris avec lui. Ils n'étaient pas… ensemble à ce qu'on a pu comprendre.

-Et… comment est-il mort?

Narcissa déglutit avec difficulté en détournant le regard comme si elle avait craint qu'elle ne lui pose cette question depuis qu'elle avait abordé le sujet. Même après toutes ces années, cela lui coûtait encore d'en parler.

-Il… commença-t-elle, mais sa voix mourut dans sa gorge qui se noua.

-Il s'est fait attaquer par des truands dans une ruelle, ils ont peut-être voulu le voler ou… on ne sait pas vraiment, répondit Lucius à sa place, en pinçant les lèvres.

Lily hocha lentement la tête, bouleversée malgré elle. Elle se répéta que ce n'était pas réel, même si la souffrance qu'elle percevait chez ses grands-parents était incontestable et avait une saveur un peu trop vraie à son goût.

-Donc… continua Lucius après un silence, il est impossible que tu sois la fille de Draco.

Ce fut à son tour de pincer les lèvres, s'en voulant presque d'insister, mais en ayant marre de mentir.

-Et pourtant…

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'un cri se fit entendre de l'extérieur, suivi d'un craquement et du son de quelque chose qui heurte le sol avec force. Ils tournèrent la tête d'un seul geste vers la fenêtre en sursautant.

-Par Merlin! Mais, c'est impossible, la sécurité du manoir empêche… commença Lucius en se levant d'un bond.

-Mon cher, je crois que, pour aujourd'hui, nous devrions cesser de nous attarder sur ce qui est possible ou impossible et considérer que tout peut désormais être du domaine du possible, commenta Narcissa en sortant sa baguette.

Lucius ordonna à Lily de demeurer à l'intérieur et sortit également sa baguette de la canne dans laquelle il la rangeait. Les deux adultes ouvrirent la porte menant directement dans les jardins, de là où était provenu le cri et les autres bruits. À quelques mètres du manoir, quelqu'un était étendu sur la pelouse, mais tentait maladroitement de se relever en jurant. Plus loin, un balai tressautait de lui-même comme quelqu'un se faisant électrocuter, il manquait la moitié de la paille formant la brosse et le manche semblait fendu. C'était un miracle que cette personne soit parvenue jusqu'ici avec un balai dans un tel état et, plus encore, qu'elle ait réussi à franchir les défenses du manoir. Puis l'intru se releva finalement et se tourna vers eux.

-Scorpius?

L'adolescent posa un regard sur les deux adultes face à lui, il resta interdit un moment, puis ses sourcils se haussèrent d'une manière presque comique.

-Non. C'est… non. C'est…c'est… non. Non. C'est pas possible… c'est…non. Non. Non. Non, balbutia-t-il en dévisageant l'homme qui s'était approché de lui comme s'il s'agissait d'une apparition particulièrement terrifiante.

C'était impossible. Impossible! Il les avait reconnus aussitôt, ses grands-parents Malfoy, ceux qui étaient morts bien avant sa naissance, avant même la fin de la guerre. Non. Il avait bien compris qu'il n'était pas chez lui après son échange avec Severus et, plus encore, lorsqu'il s'était rendue, juste après sa fuite, demander de l'aide à Pansy dont les bureaux de son agence de publicité se trouvaient à Pré-au-Lard et qu'il n'avait trouvé qu'un bâtiment à la devanture placardée. Néanmoins, il n'était pas préparé à cela. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que cet endroit, quel qu'il soit, pouvait ramener les morts à la vie. Rien ne pouvait faire ça.

Lucius fit un pas vers lui et il fouilla dans sa poche pour en sortir sa baguette, mais, au même moment, il vit Lily sortir du manoir.

-LILY!

La fillette se rua vers lui et, l'instant d'après, elle se jetait dans ses bras avec une force qui manqua de le faire tomber par terre. Mais il n'en avait cure, il la serra à l'étouffer tandis que sa petite sœur fondait en larmes contre lui.

-Scorp', je suis tellement désolée! Tu es venu… tu es venu me chercher. Je regrette tellement… Tu es venu, hoqueta-t-elle en laissant derrière elle toute trace de la fierté qui animait normalement chacun de ses gestes.

Son frère était là. Il était venu la sauver. C'était tout ce qui comptait. Il était là et tout irait bien.

-Chut, je suis là… ça va aller. Ça va aller Lily… Chut… Ne t'excuse pas, c'est moi… C'est moi qui ai dit des choses que je n'aurais jamais dû te dire, murmura-t-il en sentant les larmes s'échapper de ses yeux à son tour, toute trace de la colère qu'il avait ressentie à son endroit, envolée.

Ils étaient ensemble maintenant et tout irait bien. Ils rentreraient à la maison. Tout irait bien.

Ils se séparèrent enfin et c'est alors que Scorpius remarqua la large ecchymoses sur la tempe de sa sœur, le bandage posé en partie par-dessus et le sang sur ses vêtements.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé?

-Accident de voiture ce matin et hier, je suis tombée deux fois d'une fenêtre, mais ça va…

-Hier?

Elle hocha la tête.

-Oui, hier.

-Lily, tu es arrivée ici maximum trente minutes avant moi et ça fait à peine quatre heures que je suis ici. Mais… c'est sans importance, on doit partir. On doit partir maintenant, c'est trop dangereux, il y a… il y a quelque chose de pas… de pas normal ici.

Elle releva brusquement le regard vers lui, de la peur plein les yeux.

-Tu l'as vu? La chose? La créature? demanda-t-elle d'un ton précipité comme si elle venait de se rappeler qu'elle était toujours à ses trousses et qu'elle pouvait arriver ici à tout moment.

-Oui. On doit… on doit partir tout de suite.

-Comment as-tu su que j'étais ici? demanda l'enfant.

-Ma baguette, après ce qui s'est passé l'an dernier lors de la coupe du monde, je lui avais mis un sort de localisation. Mais on…

-Je crois que des explications sont de mises, intervint Lucius, coupant court à leurs retrouvailles qu'il avait laissé aller, écoutant lui aussi leur conversation et fronçant de plus en plus les sourcils avec incompréhension plus elle avançait.

Scorpius se tourna vers lui, le bonheur de retrouver sa sœur refit place au choc de se retrouver devant ses grands-parents morts ou plutôt, ressucités.

-Je…

-Tu n'es pas Scorpius ou… du moins, pas notre Scorpius, dit l'homme en l'étudiant du regard.

-Non…je…

-Nous allons retourner au salon et, cette fois, vous allez nous dire ce qui se passe vraiment ici, l'interrompit Lucius.

-Malheureusement, on doit absolument partir et…

-Oh, mais ce n'était pas une suggestion, entrez, maintenant.

* * *

-Et tu es certaine que c'est cette armoire? répéta Draco pour au moins la dixième fois.

Lisa hocha la tête, elle en était absolument certaine.

-C'est sûr qu'on… on n'a pas vu Lily disparaître, mais c'est bien de là que provenait les secousses et j'ai vu Scorpius de mes yeux être aspiré par cette armoire! Je te jure! Il faut que tu me croies! insista Lisa.

Draco tâta une nouvelle fois le fond de l'armoire, posant sa baguette dessus en jetant un _Revelio_ informulé, mais rien n'y fit. L'armoire de bois foncé semblait en tout point ordinaire, ne semblait dégager aucune magie particulière ou, du moins, pas une que sa baguette était en mesure de détecter.

Il soupira. _Par Merlin, pourquoi pour une fois n'était-ce pas les enfants de quelqu'un d'autre qui se mettaient dans le pétrin?_ Aussitôt, il se fustigea mentalement d'avoir eu une telle pensée, il ne souhaitait ce genre de situation à personne.

-Je te crois… Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas de ta faute, dit-il en posant doucement une main sur son épaule.

La fille de Ron et d'Astoria fondit dans ses bras en pleurant de plus belle. Il referma ses bras autour d'elle.

-Mais…j-je lui ai lâ-lâché la… la main, hoqueta-t-elle en s'agrippant à Draco comme une naufragée à une bouée. Et s'ils… s'ils n-ne revenaient ja-jamais…

-Chut… arrête, arrête de penser à de telles choses, nous allons les retrouver, d'accord? répondit-il en lui caressant les cheveux, taisant du même coup ses propres appréhensions.

Elle hocha lentement la tête et, après un moment, ils relâchèrent leur étreinte.

-Bon, raconte-moi de nouveau ce qui s'est passé.

* * *

« Chapitre 13 : Le vide

Nous avons déjà abordé, dans le prologue de cet ouvrage, le fait que la nature a horreur du vide. C'est Aristote, pour la première fois, qui a établi ce principe dont la simplicité nous fait parfois l'oublier. Et pourtant, ce dernier permet de comprendre que malgré les apparences, tous les sorts visant à faire apparaître ou disparaître des choses ne sont, dans les faits, que des sorts de métamorphose agissant au niveau moléculaire, comme cela a été établi préalablement (voir chapitre 3 : Métamorphose). Ce sur quoi nous nous attarderons donc, dans ce chapitre, est tout autre.

Il faut savoir, tout d'abord, que ce sujet a plus un intérêt théorique que pratique puisque contrairement aux autres sujets abordés dans cet ouvrage, son étude n'est ni une fin ni un but. Au contraire, lorsque la magie crée un vide ou, comme certains l'appellent, un _vacuum_ , c'est le plus souvent le résultat d'un accident et, encore une fois, d'un manque de compétence de la part du sorcier responsable.

Ce vide peut alors avoir des conséquences à la fois désastreuses et imprévisibles et le présent chapitre doit être vu par le lecteur comme une mise en garde. »

-Extrait de _Théorie de la magie_ , 3e édition, p.342-

* * *

-Et cette créature est ton sosie… C'est… pour le moins étrange, commenta Narcissa en fronçant les sourcils, peinant à assimiler tout ce que ses petits-enfants ou du moins, ceux qui prétendaient être ses petits-enfants venus d'une autre dimension, venaient de leur raconter. Qu'en penses-tu, Lucius?

Ce dernier ne réagit pas, le regard perdu dans le vague.

-Lucius? répéta son épouse.

Il sembla sortir de sa rêverie.

-Malfoy-Potter… se contenta-t-il de murmurer, comme pour lui-même.

Narcissa leva les yeux au ciel en haussant les épaules.

-Ne me dis pas que c'est ce que tu trouves le plus incroyable dans toute cette histoire.

-Et pas toi? dit-il en levant les mains. Et nous, dans cette… réalité?

Scorpius et Lily échangèrent un regard.

-Eh bien… vous êtes morts, bien avant notre naissance, dit-il lentement.

Lucius comprit alors pourquoi Scorpius avait semblé si choqué en le voyant.

-Nous ne nous connaissons donc pas?

Scorpius fit non de la tête.

-Et Draco est en vie?

-Oui, nos parents sont en vie tous les deux et nous vivons tous ici, au manoir.

Lucius hocha lentement la tête comme s'il tentait de digérer cette information, mais n'y arrivait pas. Narcissa soupira.

-Nous devons vous retourner chez vous, au plus vite, Merlin seul sait quand cette créature débarquera ici. Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est que vous ne soyez pas arrivés par la même armoire… Et s'il suffisait de repasser par l'une ou l'autre?

-Peut-être, concéda Scorpius en haussant les épaules. Et à quoi ressemblait la créature que toi tu as vu, Lily? À moi?

Lily secoua la tête.

-Je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai pas vu, je ne l'ai pas… regardé. Je… j'avais trop peur… je sais que c'est stupide…

-Non, ce n'est pas stupide, intervint Narcissa en posant une main sur le genou de la fillette.

Autant Lily voulait rentrer chez elle au plus vite, autant elle aurait aimé pouvoir apprendre à les connaître, tous les deux. Rencontrer ses grands-parents pour la première fois pour ensuite se les voir arracher lui paraissait bien cruel. Elle se demanda si cette version de Lucius et de Narcissa Malfoy était semblable à celle qui avait existé dans son propre monde ou si, comme pour son père, ils n'étaient pas vraiment eux-mêmes. Elle ne les avait pas imaginés comme ça, lorsque Draco ses parents parlaient de Lucius Malfoy, ils dressaient toujours le portrait d'un homme froid, d'un mangemort ayant fait tous les mauvais choix. Pourtant, l'homme qui lui faisait face, bien que froid, ne ressemblait pas à l'image qu'elle s'était faite d'un mangemort. Mais peut-être était-ce toujours ainsi. Peut-être que les vrais monstres n'en ont jamais l'air et que c'est pour cette raison qu'ils sont si terrifiants, parce qu'on n'a aucun moyen de les reconnaître et lorsqu'on voit leur véritable visage, il est trop tard.

-Il y a peut-être plus d'une de ces… choses, intervint alors Lucius.

Les trois autres se tournèrent vers lui.

-Si Scorpius prétend qu'il l'a vu ce matin et que l'accident de voiture de Lily a aussi eu lieu ce matin, il m'apparaît peu probable que cette créature ait pu parcourir plus de 500 miles en moins d'une heure. Il paraît évident qu'elle ne peut transplaner puisque sinon elle serait déjà ici et elle aurait rattrapé Lily plus rapidement, continua-t-il. Je crois que mon épouse a raison, la meilleure chose à faire serait de retourner dans l'Allée des embrumes pour retrouver cette boutique et de tenter de vous faire repasser par l'armoire. Évidemment, si une telle armoire existe et que tout ceci n'est pas… une supercherie.

-Comment peux-tu encore douter? demanda Narcissa en désignant ses petits-enfants assis devant eux comme si leur seule présence était une preuve suffisante à ses yeux que ce cette histoire incroyable ne pouvait qu'être la vérité.

-Et toi, comment peux-tu ne pas douter? Une réalité parallèle? Deux enfants Malfoy-Potter? Une créature surnaturelle? J'accepte déjà de les aider, ne m'en demande pas plus, Cissy.

Un mince sourire étira les lèvres de Lily. Lucius fronça les sourcils, ne voyant pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle dans ce qu'il venait de dire, bien au contraire.

-Ce n'est pas quelque chose de drôle, corrigea Lily en secouant la tête. C'est juste… Mon deuxième prénom est Narcissa, moi aussi et, parfois père m'appelle comme ça, « Cissy », et… et là j'ai compris pourquoi.

Narcissa déglutit, la gorge nouée.

-Narcissa? Tu t'appelles Lily Narcissa? demanda-t-elle.

-Ouais.

Lucius tourna la tête vers son petit-fils, mais ce dernier secoua la sienne.

-Non, pas de chance, ni pour toi ni pour moi. Le mien c'est Hypérion, alors… je préfère l'oublier. D'ailleurs, je ne comprends pas que papa ait dit oui à ça… En plus de Scorpius! Et de toute manière, on se ressemble déjà un peu trop, ce serait juste glauque, blagua l'adolescent.

Son grand-père haussa les épaules en poussant une sorte de soupir résigné qui n'était pas sans rappeler les attitudes parfois grandiloquentes de Draco. On n'échappe pas à ses origines, quoi que l'on fasse.

-Le mieux serait de transplaner là-bas, dit Narcissa. Pour ce faire, nous devrons marcher jusqu'aux limites de la propriété, êtes-vous prêts à partir?

C'est alors que les fenêtres donnant sur le parc explosèrent d'un seul coup, comme si une bombe venait d'éclater de l'autre côté. Lucius se jeta sur Lily assise juste devant lui et la protégea de son corps alors que des morceaux de verres volaient dans les airs, s'enfonçant dans les meubles et les murs. Scorpius s'attendit à être transpercé par les éclats de verre et ferma instinctivement les yeux en tentant de se recroqueviller sur lui-même, mais il les rouvrit presque aussitôt lorsqu'il ne ressentit pas la douleur attendue. Il vit que Narcissa et lui étaient entourés d'un bouclier magique qui brillaient d'une lumière bleutée, les morceaux de verre s'y étaient enfoncés comme dans un objet solide, mais ne l'avaient pas traversé.

Sa grand-mère n'avait pourtant pas sa baguette à la main et il se demanda comment elle avait pu créer un tel sort aussi rapidement. C'était presque impossible.

Puis, il leva le regard vers les fenêtres éclater et son cœur s'arrêta. Debout de l'autre côté de celles-ci, les dévisageant de leurs yeux laiteux, immobiles, Scorpius et Lily leur faisaient face.

-Et merde, dit-il alors que le bouclier se désintégrait autour d'eux.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** :

Chers lecteurs,

Merci beaucoup à ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser un commentaire, ça me fait très plaisir de vous lire. En espérant que ce chapitre vous ait plu. Le prochain conclura cette petite histoire. Merci.


	5. Partie 5

**Partie 5** : L'armoire

Les sortilèges pour créer ou ouvrir un portail n'avaient pas fonctionnés.

Le pentacle d'invocation n'avait rien donné.

Ni les détecteurs de champs de force.

Ni le sort de localisation.

Ni celui d'analyse du flux magique.

-Et vous êtes certains que c'est cette armoire? répéta Harry pour au moins la dixième fois.

Draco et Lisa échangèrent un air mêlant l'épuisement à l'exaspération. Ça faisait plus de trois heures que Scorpius et Lily avaient disparus et qu'ils tentaient de comprendre où et comment cela avait bien pu se produire. Harry était arrivé une trentaine de minutes après que McGonagall l'eut avisé, il avait demandé à Ron et un autre Auror de le rejoindre sur place. La mine défaite de son époux l'avait accueilli et il s'était efforcé de dissimuler l'angoisse qui lui vrillait les tripes depuis qu'il avait appris la disparition de ses enfants.

-Oui, se contenta de répondre Draco en soupirant alors que, près d'eux, les deux autres Aurors pointaient leurs baguettes un peu partout en continuant de jeter une série de sorts de détection, ne se laissant pas démonter par le fait qu'aucun n'avait donné de résultat jusque-là.

C'était comme si Scorpius et Lily avaient été subitement arrachés de la surface de la Terre, juste comme ça, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existé.

Harry se lécha les lèvres, comprenant la lassitude de son mari.

-Nous allons les retrouver, dit-il en prenant doucement ses mains entre les siennes, Draco s'y agrippa avec force, comme si c'était tout ce qui l'empêchait de tomber dans un gouffre.

Draco acquiesça en silence, se sentant complètement inutile au milieu de cette pièce. Il avait l'impression qu'ils n'arrivaient à rien, que tout ceci était vain et qu'ils perdaient un temps précieux. Mais qu'auraient-ils pu faire d'autre? C'était bien de cette pièce que ses enfants avaient inexplicablement disparu. Et il se surprenait constamment à espérer qu'à tout moment, ils apparaissent dans cette maudite armoire de la même manière qu'ils s'étaient envolés.

Il pensa que la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Scorpius, il s'était disputé avec lui et maintenant, il ignorait s'il le reverrait un jour. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait dire une telle chose à Harry, que ce dernier refuserait de penser qu'ils pourraient ne plus jamais revoir leurs enfants. Il lui interdirait de dire une telle chose, de même la suggérer, mais même s'il la taisait, Draco ne pouvait empêcher cette pensée de se frayer un chemin dans son esprit et d'y faire son nid malgré lui.

-Harry, Draco, on ne détecte absolument rien, dit Ron au bout d'un moment, après que l'autre Auror lui eut murmuré quelque chose.

Leur ami paraissait aussi atterré qu'eux et il peinait à les regarder dans les yeux. Draco secoua la tête.

-Continuez alors, on n'a pas tout vérifié! répondit-il en laissant transparaître son impatience.

-Non… C'est… je ne veux pas dire de… enfin… c'est que c'est bizarre, c'est très bizarre, même, de ne rien détecter comme ça. En fait, c'est presque impossible, dit Ron en fronçant les sourcils comme s'il réfléchissait à quelque chose dont il n'était pas certain.

-Peut-être que c'était un portail et qu'il s'est refermé maintenant? suggéra le Sauveur du monde sorcier.

L'autre Auror du nom de Stephen secoua la tête. C'était un homme d'une quarantaine d'année portant des lunettes démodées, une chemise boutonnée jusqu'au col et soigneusement rentrée dans son pantalon de toile beige. Le tout lui donnait l'air un peu ringard de celui qui préfère passer une soirée dans ses livres qu'avec d'autres êtres humains. Draco ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. Harry l'avait présenté comme un spécialiste en magie résiduelle œuvrant dans le département analytique du bureau des Aurors. Son travail était tout autre de celui de Harry et de Ron qui œuvraient sur le terrain. Il intervenait lorsqu'on avait besoin de savoir quel genre de sortilège avait été lancé sur un objet ou un lieu et par qui. Harry l'avait fait venir avec Ron lorsqu'il avait compris à quoi ils avaient affaire.

-Non, un portail aurait laissé des traces. Ce qui est étrange c'est qu'il n'y a aucune trace de magie résiduelle ici. Il n'y a absolument rien en fait. Ce qui est impossible, nous sommes tout de même à Poudlard, dans une salle remplie de toutes sortes d'objets dont certains ont très certainement des propriétés magiques. En fait, cette salle en elle-même est magique, donc… c'est impossible qu'on ne détecte rien ainsi…

-Qu'est-ce que ça signifie? intervint Draco, voulant aller droit au but.

Stephen haussa les épaules.

-Que quelque chose absorbe la magie qui est pratiquée ici… J'imagine.

-VOUS IMAGINEZ? C'EST LA VIE DE MES ENFANTS DONT IL EST QUESTION ICI ET…

-Nous sommes tous conscients de la gravité de la situation, mais rien ne sert de se crier par la tête, Draco, le coupa Ron en tentant tout de même de garder un ton de voix calme, il comprenait la réaction de son ami, mais se désorganiser n'arrangerait en rien les choses, bien au contraire.

Draco se tourna vers Harry, piqué, mais ce dernier détourna le regard.

-Comment peux-tu être aussi calme? attaqua le blond, fâché de ne pas avoir son support.

Harry releva les yeux vers lui.

-Je suis aussi inquiet que toi, mais Ron a raison, rien ne sert de s'emporter, ça ne les ramènera pas plus rapidement. On doit garder la tête froide, on doit…

-Et s'ils ne revenaient pas? le coupa Draco, disant à voix haute ce qui le tracassait depuis plusieurs heures et qu'il n'avait pas osé prononcer jusque-là.

-Nous allons les retrouver.

-Tu ne sais pas… Tu ne peux pas savoir… Et s'ils ne revenaient pas, Harry… Et s'ils…

Mais les mots moururent dans sa gorge, incapable qu'il était de les prononcer, même s'ils s'imprimaient au fer rouge dans son esprit.

 _Et s'ils étaient morts_?

Il sentit les larmes emplir ses yeux malgré lui et il détourna la tête. L'instant d'après, son mari le prenait dans ses bras, serrant fermement son corps contre le sien. Il se laissa aller contre lui, s'accrochant à lui comme à un roc. Non, il ne devait pas penser à cette éventualité. Ils avaient passé à travers de tant de choses, de tant d'obstacles, comme toujours, ils trouveraient une solution, il le fallait. Il donnerait sa vie pour ses enfants, il ferait tout ce qui serait nécessaire, jamais il n'abandonnerait.

-Chut… ne dis pas une telle chose, chuchota Harry en lui caressant le dos d'une manière qui se voulait apaisante.

-Mais, et si c'était ça la réalité?

-Je refuse de le croire.

Draco avait envie de croire Harry, de partager son optimisme, mais d'eux deux, il avait toujours été celui qui gardait espoir en toutes circonstances. C'était lui, le Sauveur du monde sorcier.

-J'ai peur, murmura le blond.

-Moi aussi, mais on doit rester forts, on doit les retrouver.

Draco acquiesça doucement et, lentement, ils relâchèrent leur étreinte. Ron posa une main sur le bras du blond pendant un instant pour lui montrer son soutien et ce dernier hocha la tête, lui signifiant qu'il avait repris le dessus. Stephen qui les observait détourna immédiatement les yeux, ne sachant trop comment se comporter avec eux, au regard du drame qu'ils vivaient.

Ils se remirent au travail et ne virent pas Draco se pencher lentement vers le sol et prendre un vieux livre à la couverture arrachée qui traînait par terre. Harry vit l'éclat de lumière provenant de la lame d'un couteau juste après que son mari eut transformé le manuel. Mais il n'eut même pas le temps de prononcer le « non !» qui, l'instant d'après, franchissait ses lèvres que son époux avait glissé la lame contre sa paume, tranchant la chair. Draco serra les lèvres dans une expression douloureuse et plaqua sa main ensanglantée contre l'armoire.

Puis le sol se mit à trembler.

* * *

« Une croyance dangereuse qu'entretiennent certains sorciers est qu'il existence un état dit « naturel » de la magie et que les sorciers ne devraient pas tenter d'interférer avec ce dernier, ni même pour rectifier une erreur. Ils s'en remettent alors à la « nature » qui finit toujours à sa manière et selon ses propres règles par rééquilibrer les choses.

Or, il est important de considérer que ce qu'on appelle la « nature » n'est en aucun cas une entité consciente capable d'exercer des choix basés sur des valeurs, mais plutôt un ensemble de forces régies par des règles immuables. Or souvent, presque toujours, même, la meilleure solution n'est pas celle résultant d'un laisser-aller aux mains de la « nature ».

On se souviendra, à juste titre, de l'éruption du Vésuve résultant d'un trop plein d'énergie relâché lors d'une incantation commune d'un groupe de sorciers romains visant, nous le pensons, à augmenter leurs capacités au combat. Plutôt que de laisser le volcan entrer en éruption et raser la ville, ce qui a été la réaction « naturelle » face à une trop grande accumulation d'énergie, ces sorciers auraient pu intervenir et soulager cette pression en en faisant autre chose, plutôt que de laisser la « nature » s'en charger et tuer des milliers de personnes. »

-Extrait de _Théorie de la magie_ , 3e édition, p.380-

* * *

-Lily, cours! cria Scorpius, pointant la baguette de Lisa vers son double et celui de sa sœur alors que Lucius se relevait péniblement, sans quitter des yeux les créatures se tenant juste de l'autre côté de la pièce, immobiles.

Mais Lily resta figée sur place, ne voulant pas abandonner son frère, pas encore.

Un sort fusa de la baguette de Lucius et frappa le double de Scorpius en pleine poitrine, mais ce dernier ne broncha même pas, se contentant de les dévisager de ses yeux aveugles.

Et soudain, les secousses débutèrent.

* * *

Narcissa posa une main sur le dossier du fauteuil près d'elle pour se stabiliser alors que les vases décoratifs posés sur le manteau de la cheminée et le service à thé sur l'ottoman se brisaient sur le sol dans un grand fracas. Un tableau se décrocha du mur, tombant face contre terre, puis un autre, près d'une fenêtre. Le tremblement de terre sembla redoubler d'intensité et ils peinèrent à demeurer debout, un chandelier tomba sur le sol dans un bruit métallique et Lily fit trois enjambés avant de saisir fortement la main de son grand frère. Les deux créatures n'étaient aucunement affectés par les secousses, comme s'ils n'avaient pas réellement pied par terre, comme des hologrammes, ils n'étaient aucunement perturbés par l'environnement physique les entourant.

Narcissa se tourna vers Scorpius et elle.

-Partez! lui cria-t-elle, sur son visage, aucune trace de peur, seulement une détermination telle que Scorpius ne pensa même pas à argumenter.

Il serra la main de Lily dans la sienne et se mit à courir en direction du hall d'entrée. Narcissa se tourna vers son mari qui venait encore une fois de lancer un sort aux deux créatures qui avancèrent sans même hésiter dans le mur de flammes magiques dressé devant eux. Une odeur de chair brûlée prit les deux sorciers à la gorge.

-Lucius, tu dois les amener dans cette boutique, maintenant!

-Hors de question que je te laisse seule ici avec ces choses. Les sorts ne leur font rien, que vas-tu faire contre eux? répliqua-t-il, l'ombre de la panique qu'il ressentait transparaissait dans sa voix.

Elle prit un éclat de verre dans sa main et serra sa paume autour jusqu'à ce que le tesson entaille sa peau. Elle se lécha les lèvres, comme si elle prenait un moment pour se concentrer et soudain, un champ de force apparut devant les deux créatures qui s'y heurtèrent. Les doubles monstrueux de leurs petits-enfants parurent surpris, pour autant qu'ils soient capables d'une telle émotion, puis leurs sourcils se froncèrent et ils rugirent de colère en chœur, s'obstinant à avancer.

La chose qui avait la forme de Lily posa ses mains sur le mur d'énergie et un grésillement se fit entendre alors que la peau de ses mains brûlait comme si elle venait de les plonger dans de l'acide. Les paumes de ses mains virèrent au rouge, puis la peau se couvrit de cloques. Elle ne semblait pas en ressentir de douleur, car elle continua à appuyer avec insistance sur le champ de force qui la maintenait sur place. Bientôt, le double de Scorpius en fit de même.

-Maintenant! exigea Narcissa dont la respiration s'était faite plus laborieuse, ses pupilles étaient dilatées et son corps tremblait légèrement, il était clair que maintenir ce bouclier lui coûtait.

Lucius plongea son regard dans le sien, mais aucuns mots ne furent échangés. Ils étaient inutiles. Et il se rua à la poursuite de Scorpius et de Lily.

La boutique était aussi sale et lugubre que lorsque Lily l'avait vu pour la première fois. La retrouver avait été très facile puisqu'après la description qu'en avait fait Lily, Lucius avait aussitôt sut de quel endroit il s'agissait pour l'avoir fréquenté dans un passé qui n'avait de cesse de venir le hanter.

 _Borgin and Burkes_ avait dû fermer ses portes peu de temps après la fin de la guerre. En effet, suivant la mort de Caractacus Burkes, l'un des copropriétaires de la boutique, monsieur Borgin s'était occupé seul du magasin pendant quelques années. Contrairement à son ancien associé qui avait toujours refusé de collaborer plus que nécessaire avec le Seigneur des ténèbres, loin de l'influence de Burkes, monsieur Borgin avait été immédiatement flatté de l'attention que le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps portait à son humble commerce. Non pas que monsieur Burkes était un homme obéissant à des principes moraux plus élevés que son associé. Non. C'était simplement une profonde misanthropie et un dégoût intense pour toute forme d'obéissance ou d'appartenance à quoi que ce soit qui avait motivé Burkes pendant toutes ces années.

Or, peu de temps après la fin de la guerre, les affiliations, qui n'avaient fait que grandir au fil des années, de la boutique avec les mangemorts et leur maître avaient fini par être découvertes lors des enquêtes menées par les Aurors pour dénicher les derniers mangemorts en cavale et tous ceux qui avaient sympathisés avec le Seigneur des ténèbres. En conséquence, Monsieur Borgin avait été condamné à purger une peine plutôt conséquente à Azkaban. Des charges pour possession d'objets magiques illégaux avaient été ajoutées en cours de route, faisant augmenter sa peine qu'il n'avait finalement pas purgée puisqu'il était mort des suites d'une pneumonie peu de temps avant la fin de son procès. La boutique avait donc été laissée à l'abandon depuis ce temps, personne ne souhaitant acquérir un magasin dans cette rue mal famée qui n'avait fait que péricliter depuis la fin de la guerre.

Scorpius n'avait rien dit lorsque Lucius les avait entraînés dans l'Allée des embrumes, mais ses sourcils s'étaient haussés alors que son regard balayait tout ce qui les entourait avec une curiosité indiquant que c'était la première fois qu'il mettait les pieds en ces lieux. Une sorcière à la tête recouverte d'un voile de dentelle jauni avait murmuré quelque chose à leur passage et Lucius lui avait jeté un regard dédaigneux en prenant la main de Lily pour la tenir près d'elle. La fillette s'était laissé faire, accélérant le pas.

Lorsqu'elle s'était enfuie de la créature, le chemin lui avait paru considérable, mais bientôt, ils passèrent devant la ruelle menant à l'arrière de la boutique. Elle leur avait alors montré du doigt la fenêtre par laquelle elle s'était échappée, mais Lucius s'était plutôt dirigé vers la porte d'entrée placardée, agitant sa baguette d'un simple geste dans sa direction. Les planches s'étaient aussitôt écartées avec une grâce laissant croire qu'elles se prosternaient devant le maître des lieux. Scorpius et Lily l'avaient suivi en échangeant un regard, l'absence de leur grand-mère et ce qu'elle signifiait pesant lourd entre eux trois.

Contrairement à Lily, Scorpius mettait les pieds pour la première fois dans cet endroit et la multitude d'objets hétéroclites lui firent tourner la tête. Il buvait du regard les tableaux, les statues et les autres objets dont il ne pouvait deviner la fonction, fasciné par tout ce qu'il voyait. Il s'approcha d'une vitrine derrière laquelle reposait une collection de pierres de différentes grandeurs et dont une semblait pulser d'une lumière bleutée. Scorpius se sentit étrangement attiré par elle. Il n'avait jamais rien vu de la sorte et il avait l'étrange impression que la lumière battait au même rythme que son cœur. Il fit un pas vers elle, sentant une douce euphorie l'envahir, l'angoisse qui l'habitait jusque-là s'envola et ne fut bientôt plus qu'un souvenir. Il sourit. Plus rien n'existait que cette pierre.

Comment était-il possible que quelqu'un l'eut abandonné ici? Il fit un autre pas et cette fois, il eut la sensation qu'on l'enveloppait dans une couverture chaude et douce. Il soupira de bien-être. La lumière bleutée prit de l'ampleur, il ne voyait plus rien d'autre, ne voulait rien voir d'autre. Tout ce qui importait était de s'approcher encore, un peu plus, juste un petit peu. Il tendit, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, la main vers le loquet de la porte. Aussitôt, Lucius l'interrompit en l'accrochant brusquement par le bras, le tirant en arrière. Le charme se rompit aussitôt, le réconfort que lui avait apporté la pierre lui fut retiré d'un coup et il eut le sentiment d'être soudainement plongé dans les eaux glacées d'une rivière, la tête lui tourna.

-Ne touchez à rien! avertit Lucius en le regardant de bas en haut, comme pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

Lorsque Scorpius leva de nouveau les yeux vers la pierre, cette dernière ne brillait plus et avait l'apparence d'une roche tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire. Il se passa une main sur le visage, certain que s'il avait touché la pierre, quelque chose de terrible lui serait arrivé. La fascination qu'il avait ressenti quelques instants auparavant pour cet endroit se mua en peur. Tout ce qu'il voulait, désormais, c'était quitter cet endroit et rentrer chez lui.

Au fond du magasin, tout près d'un buste représentant Méduse, ses cheveux constitués d'une multitude de serpents entourant sa tête comme une auréole démoniaque tandis que son regard vide les fixait, une grande armoire en bois foncé trônait. Scorpius la reconnut aussitôt, mise à part la porte qui était intacte, elle était identique à celle présente dans la salle sur demande et qui l'avait aspirée dans cette autre réalité.

La porte était ouverte.

Lucius s'avança vers le meuble que lui désignèrent ses petits-enfants et posa le bout de sa baguette dessus en murmurant une incantation.

-Qu'est-ce… commença Scorpius, mais le regard que lui envoya son grand-père lui fit se taire.

Après quelques secondes, l'ancien mangemort pinça les lèvres en relevant sa baguette.

-Rien, déclara-t-il. Il n'y a aucune trace d'aucune sorte de magie que je sois en mesure de détecter. Mais… je sais de quoi il s'agit.

Les deux jeunes se tournèrent vers lui d'un même geste.

-C'est une armoire à disparaître.

-Une quoi? demanda Scorpius.

-Une armoire à disparaître, répéta Lucius. Elles servent à se déplacer rapidement. Chaque armoire à un double et lorsqu'on y place un objet ou quelqu'un, ce dernier va apparaître immédiatement dans l'autre armoire. Elles étaient très populaires durant la première guerre, les gens s'en servaient pour nous… pour échapper aux mangemorts.

Le frère et la sœur échangèrent un regard, bien conscient que leur grand-père avait failli dire « pour nous échapper ». Tous deux étaient parvenus à oublier ou, du moins, à mettre de côté le fait que cet homme était un ancien mangemort et ce soudain rappel les ramena à la réalité.

-Le double est à Poudlard, alors? dit Scorpius.

-Il semblerait… mais visiblement, l'armoire est brisée puisqu'elle ne permet pas de voyager entre celle qui est à Poudlard, ici, mais bien à celle qui est dans votre Poudlard… si je puis dire. Pour autant qu'une telle chose soit possible.

-C'est possible, puisque nous sommes ici! rétorqua l'adolescent.

Lucius haussa un sourcil dans sa direction.

-Je n'ai toujours pas formellement écarté la possibilité que tout ceci soit une hallucination de ma part.

-Un jour grand-père Severus a accidentellement respiré les vapeurs d'une potion qu'il préparait et il a vu des mouches partout dans son laboratoire et ça a duré des heures. Grand-papa Remus a dit qu'il n'y avait que lui pour halluciner une telle chose, intervint Lily en hochant la tête avec un air de connaisseuse.

Scorpius ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.

-Ça n'a rien à voir, Lily…

-Tu as dit grand-père…Severus? l'interrompit Lucius en fronçant les sourcils.

Il ne connaissait qu'un seul Severus, mais c'était impossible que…

-Oui, Severus Snape, c'est pas notre grand-père biologique, mais après… euh… après ta mort, c'est lui et Remus Lupin qui se sont occupés de père… enfin, de Draco.

-Remus Lupin et Severus Snape… ensemble?

-Ouais, répondit son petit-fils comme si ça allait de soi tandis que Lily hochait également la tête pour appuyer les propos de son frère.

-C'est… c'est fascinant, répondit Lucius, à la fois choqué et étrangement touché de savoir que son vieil ami avait pris soin de son fils, même si cela n'était pas dans cet univers et que c'était étrange de s'appesantir sur une telle chose.

Imaginer Severus en couple était difficile. Il ne l'avait jamais vu s'intéresser de près ou de loin à quiconque. Mais l'imaginer en relation avec l'ami de son ancien ennemi juré était quasi impossible. Comment une telle chose avait-elle pu se produire? Quoiqu'en y réfléchissant bien, il s'agissait aussi d'une réalité dans laquelle son fils était vivant et marié à nul autre que Harry Potter avec qui il avait deux enfants. Enfants qui se trouvaient devant lui après avoir, selon toute vraisemblance, effectué un voyage accidentel dans une autre dimension. Donc…

Lily le sortit de ses pensées en s'approchant du meuble.

-Peut-être que si j'essaie d'entrer dedans, suggéra-t-elle.

CRAC. CRAC. CRAC.

Ils sursautèrent en voyant apparaître autour d'eux trois sorciers, leurs baguettes pointées sur eux.

-LÂCHE TA BAGUETTE ET ÉLOIGNE-TOI DE MA FILLE, MALFOY! cracha une voix que Lily et Scorpius reconnurent aussitôt.

Harry Potter, vêtu de son uniforme d'Auror se tenait devant eux, le visage tordu par la colère et la fatigue. Deux autres Aurors dont une que Scorpius reconnut comme étant Susan Bones, une collègue de leur père qu'il avait parfois invité à la maison, les entouraient.

-Et merde, souffla l'adolescent.

Lentement, Lucius déposa sa baguette sur le sol et immédiatement, un des Aurors la fit léviter jusque dans sa main. Mais, contre toute attente, Lily s'interposa entre son grand-père et son père, écartant les bras comme si elle tentait de l'abriter derrière elle, malgré sa petite taille. Cela aurait pu être drôle si la situation n'avait pas été aussi critique.

-Non, papa!

-Écarte-toi de lui, Lily! ordonna Harry en regardant la scène sans comprendre.

Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite avec ferveur.

-Non!

-TOUT DE SUITE! s'emporta le Sauveur du monde sorcier.

Scorpius dévisageait son père comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois, peinant à le reconnaître tant son visage gris et fatigué ne ressemblait en rien à celui de son propre père. Il ne pouvait s'imaginer non plus ce dernier crier de la sorte après sa sœur, il était toujours si insupportablement jovial dans leur monde.

-On pourrait peut-être tous se calmer, intervint Scorpius en haussant les épaules.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, mais les baguettes ne s'abaissèrent pas.

-Qui es-tu? demanda Harry froidement.

Scorpius n'aurait même jamais pu imaginer son père employer un tel ton. Il haussa un sourcil d'une manière très Malfoy. Ne pas se faire reconnaître par son propre père avait quelque chose de profondément troublant, même s'il était conscient qu'ici, cet homme n'était pas son père. Il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au cœur.

Enfant, il lui arrivait parfois de faire un rêve, toujours le même, dans lequel ses parents et lui faisaient les boutiques au Chemin de Traverse et lorsqu'il allait voir l'un ou l'autre de ses pères pour lui demander quelque chose, ceux-ci ne le reconnaissaient soudainement plus. Il tentait alors de les convaincre qu'il était leur fils, de leur faire se rappeler qui il était en leur racontant ses souvenirs, tout ce qu'il savait sur eux, des choses que seul leur fils pouvait savoir. À un point, il finissait toujours par éclater en sanglots, les suppliant de le reconnaître, et c'est toujours à ce moment-là qu'ils finissaient par le reconnaître et qu'il se réveillait, son oreiller couvert de larmes et la gorge encore pleine de sanglots.

Il lui arrivait alors de courir hors de sa chambre pour rejoindre ses parents dans la leur, s'assurant qu'ils étaient encore là et qu'ils le reconnaissaient toujours. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi il faisait ce rêve et n'était pas certain de croire que cela signifiait quoi que ce soit. Et si les rêves avaient une quelconque signification, il n'aurait interpréter celui-là. Après tout, il avait eu une enfance des plus heureuses, il s'était toujours senti aimé par ses parents qui lui avaient tout donné. Même si parfois il se plaignait de leur côté surprotecteur, de la bonne humeur presque harassante de Harry, du côté envahissant de Draco qui ne semblait pas comprendre qu'il était désormais un adolescent et qu'il avait envie d'être indépendant, il était très proche d'eux et savait qu'ils donneraient tout pour lui.

Harry avait toujours été celui vers qui il allait plus naturellement lorsqu'il avait un problème ou qu'il avait envie de se confier. Il savait que son père ne le jugerait pas ou ne se mettrait pas en colère, il attendait toujours qu'il finisse de parler avant de lui donner son avis, l'écoutant silencieusement plutôt que de s'emporter comme Draco. Harry savait toujours quoi dire quand il n'allait pas bien et il peinait à lui refuser quoi que ce soit, même si son autre père avait dit non quelques instants plus tôt.

Et maintenant, Scorpius avait de nouveau l'impression d'être dans ce rêve ou plutôt, ce cauchemar, qu'il n'avait pourtant pas fait depuis des années.

 _Qui était-il?_

-Euh… répondit-il, toute forme d'éloquence l'ayant soudain quitté.

-C'est mon petit-fils, dit Lucius à sa place.

Les yeux de Harry détaillèrent l'adolescent de bas en haut et une moue traversa son visage. Scorpius se répéta que ce n'était pas vraiment son père qui le regardait avec autant de mépris, mais cela était tout de même douloureux.

-Oui, c'est pour le moins… apparent, finit-il par dire. Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, Lily, je te demande pour la dernière fois de t'éloigner de cet homme.

Lily croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et ne bougea pas, le défiant du regard. Peu impressionné, Harry fit un pas vers elle et la saisit par le bras pour l'entraîner loin de Lucius. Elle poussa un cri et un éclair de lumière rouge traversa la pièce. La baguette de Harry vola de ses mains et retomba plus loin sur le sol. C'était Scorpius qui venait de le désarmer et qui pointait maintenant sa baguette sur lui en tremblant, ne parvenant pas à croire qu'il venait de lancer un sort à son père et qu'il le menaçait présentement de sa baguette.

-Lâche-la! cracha-t-il, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Lily se retourna alors vers Harry et mordit la main de son père qui la lâcha alors en poussant un glapissement de douleur. Elle se rua derrière son frère qui pointait toujours sa baguette vers Harry.

Les baguettes des deux autres Aurors étaient pointées sur eux, mais ils n'osaient pas lancer de sort de peur que Scorpius soit plus rapide et attaque Harry avant que leurs sortilèges ne le frappe. Scorpius connaissait suffisamment son père pour savoir qu'il était fou de rage, mais qu'il se contenait, se forçant à réfléchir. Seul le rouge qui teintait désormais son visage trahissait sa véritable émotion.

La tension était palpable et ils se dévisageaient tous à tour de rôle sans broncher, sachant trop bien que le moindre geste enclencherait une série d'attaques qui ne pourraient que mal se terminer. Les jointures de Scorpius étaient blanches tellement il tenait sa baguette serrée entre ses doigts, le cœur battant si fort contre sa poitrine qu'il était certain que tous pouvaient l'entendre.

-Pourquoi avoir enlevé ma fille, que veux-tu? demanda alors Harry à Lucius.

-Je n'ai en aucun cas enlevé ta fille! répliqua l'ancien mangemort. C'est elle qui est venue nous trouver, Narcissa et moi.

Harry plissa les yeux. Il ne le croyait visiblement pas et c'était compréhensible.

-Et pourquoi ma fille se serait-elle enfuie de sa chambre en pleine nuit pour se rendre jusque dans le Wiltshire par Merlin sait quel moyen, trouver des gens qu'elle ne connaît pas, des anciens mangemorts, qui plus est?

-Mon épouse n'a jamais été une mangemort, répliqua Lucius, puis il poussa un profond soupir, réalisant que jamais l'Auror face à eux n'avalerait un mot de ce qu'il avait fini par s'admettre être la vérité.

-Elle était bizarre dans les heures précédents son enlèvement, elle a posé des questions sur ton fils, sur ta femme et sur toi, continua Harry sans s'attarder à la correction de Lucius. Que lui as-tu fait? Pourquoi après toutes ces années t'en prendre à ma famille? Est-elle sous Imperium? Mettre une enfant de cet âge sous Imperium, il n'y a qu'une sale ordure comme toi pour faire ça, tu me dégoûtes, tu aurais dû finir tes jours à Azkaban, tu…

-Non, papa, il ne m'a pas enlevé! intervint Lily en secouant la tête, au bord des larmes, mais le reste de ses explications mourut dans sa gorge, sachant que cette pâle imitation de son père ne la croirait jamais.

Une vague de découragement s'abattit sur elle comme un seau d'eau qu'on lui aurait renversé sur la tête, elle avait la certitude que cette situation ne pourrait que mal finir et qu'elle ne rentrerait jamais chez elle. Les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, mais elle les essuya rageusement.

CRAC.

Les trois Aurors furent brutalement projetés à travers la pièce comme des marionnettes dont on aurait brusquement tiré sur les ficelles. Au même moment, la baguette de Lucius fusait dans les airs et il l'attrapa au vol.

-Grand-mère! dit Lily en voyant la sorcière s'avancer vers eux presqu'au même moment.

Des cheveux s'étaient échappés de son chignon auparavant impeccable et son front était trempé de sueur, mais elle ne semblait pas blessée. En la voyant, Lucius s'avança vers elle et prit ses mains entre les siennes un instant, les serrant, puis les relâchant lentement. Il avait pensé…

-Tu…

Elle l'interrompit.

-Lorsque vous êtes partis, les deux créatures ont subitement disparues, j'étais certaine qu'elles vous avaient suivi, d'une manière ou d'une autre… mais je vois que ce sont plutôt les Aurors qui étaient après vous, fit-elle remarquer en regardant les trois sorciers inconscients, elle fit un pas vers Harry qui était étendu sur le sol un peu plus loin, mais ses jambes cédèrent et n'eut été de Lucius qui la retint de justesse, elle se serait écrasée par terre.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû utiliser ta magie, chuchota Lucius très bas en la maintenant contre lui, mais Scorpius et Lily l'entendirent et échangèrent un regard, ils savaient pour la magie du sang de leur père et de leur grand-mère même s'ils ne l'avaient jamais vu être employée par leur père ou par leur tante Sara.

Draco avait été très inquiet que son fils hérite du don. Cela l'avait même fait hésiter à faire un enfant qui serait biologiquement le sien. Mais Harry et les longues discussions qu'il avait eues à ce sujet avec les sœurs du clan avaient finis par le convaincre. Lorsqu'ils avaient su que l'enfant était un garçon, il avait été rassuré puisque normalement, cette magie ne se transmettait qu'aux filles, il était une exception, le premier cas connu, en fait. Et lorsqu'en vieillissant, ils avaient constaté que Scorpius n'avait pas le don, ça avait été à nouveau un grand soulagement.

-Ça va aller, j'ai juste besoin d'un moment, répondit Narcissa en s'assoyant péniblement sur une chaise de bois brinquebalante recouverte d'une impressionnante couche de poussière.

Lucius pinça les lèvres, mais ne répondit rien.

Ils ignoraient combien de temps les Aurors demeureraient inconscients, mais considérant que les deux créatures étaient à leurs trousses, ils devaient faire vite. Lucius jeta néanmoins un regard curieux vers celui qu'on appelait encore parfois le Survivant.

-Voilà donc ton père, dit Lucius à Lily.

-Notre père, corrigea Scorpius en se demandant s'il serait plus facile de ne pas être le fils aîné du Sauveur du monde sorcier.

-Et qui est votre mère? demanda Narcissa qui n'avait pas encore pensé à poser cette question. Est-ce la même femme pour vous deux?

-C'est Daphnée Greengrass qui nous a porté tous les deux, mais nous l'appelons tante Daphnée, répondit Scorpius, habitué de répondre à cette question.

Lucius haussa un sourcil, il connaissait bien la famille Greengrass.

-Lily, tu t'apprêtais à entrer dans l'armoire, je pense que ce serait en effet la solution la plus logique, dit alors Lucius.

La fillette acquiesça et s'avança vers l'armoire, puis elle se retourna comme si elle venait soudain de se rendre compte qu'elle avait oublié quelque chose d'important. Elle entoura Lucius de ses bras et ce dernier, surpris, mis un temps avant de réagir et de refermer ses bras autour d'elle, peu habitué qu'il était à ce genre de contact. Il la serra un peu plus fort en réalisant que c'était la dernière fois qu'il verrait sa petite-fille, près d'eux, Scorpius enlaçait sa grand-mère de la même manière.

-J'aurais aimé avoir plus de temps, mais avoir eu la chance de te rencontrer est déjà exceptionnel, dit Lucius.

-Je ne t'oublierai jamais, grand-père, murmura Lily contre lui.

Doucement, il relâcha son étreinte et bientôt, Lily fut dans les bras de Narcissa et Scorpius se tenait devant lui, lui tendant la main. Il la serra dans la sienne.

-Je suis enchanté d'avoir fait ta connaissance et… prends soins de ta petite-sœur.

Scorpius acquiesça, la gorge nouée.

Narcissa mit un temps avant de relâcher sa petite-fille et lui embrassa le dessus de la tête avant de la relâcher. C'était douloureux de devoir dire adieu alors qu'elles venaient tout juste de se rencontrer, mais elle était à la fois réconfortée par le fait que quelque part, même si c'était dans une autre dimension, son fils était en vie, heureux, même si elle n'était pas là pour le voir. Peut-être était-ce leur destin d'être à jamais séparés. Elle se demandait ce qu'elle avait pu faire pour être affligé d'un sort si cruel, peut-être était-ce sa punition à elle pour ne pas avoir su protéger adéquatement son fils, peut-être n'était-ce que le hasard que dans ces deux réalités, la mort les séparait d'une manière ou d'une autre. Peut-être qu'il existait d'autres dimensions dans lesquels ils étaient réunis, heureux, tous ensemble.

Lily prit une inspiration avant de s'avancer vers l'armoire.

-CONFRINGO!

La partie supérieure du meuble éclata en projetant des fragments de bois contre le mur derrière sous le regard horrifié du couple Malfoy et de leurs petits-enfants. Ils n'avaient pas vu Harry qui avait repris le contrôle de son corps quelques instants auparavant et rampé jusqu'à sa baguette qui avait roulée un peu plus loin.

-NON! cria Scorpius en voyant l'armoire détruite.

-Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que tu viens de faire, Potter! cracha Lucius en le fusillant du regard alors que Narcissa portait une main à sa bouche, horrifiée par ce que l'Auror venait de faire.

Puis ils l'entendirent. Lily n'eut pas besoin de se retourner vers la porte pour savoir de quoi il s'agissait, elle aurait reconnu ce son entre mille, désormais. Ce craquement horrible et ce glissement, mouillé, écœurant. Un frisson d'épouvante pure la traversa de part en part, la laissant figée sur place, incapable d'affronter ce qu'elle savait s'avancer inéluctablement vers eux.

-Putain de merde, dit Scorpius en écarquillant les yeux.

-Langage, répliqua automatiquement Lucius.

Harry, tout en continuant à pointer sa baguette sur eux, se tourna pour voir ce qui suscitait une telle réaction chez les quatre autres et il sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour en voyant, près de la porte du magasin, ce qui ne pouvaient être qu'une hallucination provoquée par un sort particulièrement diabolique. Sa fille ou plutôt ce qui était une copie macabre et cauchemardesque de Lily se tenait près de la porte d'entrée, à côté d'une copie du petit-fils de Lucius Malfoy. Mais les deux copies avaient la moitié du visage recouvert de cloques suintantes comme si on leur avait lancé de l'acide tandis que leurs yeux d'un blanc opaques étaient posés sur eux. Aucune expression n'animait leurs visages et leurs bras pendaient le long de leurs corps comme des soldats au repos.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, Malfoy? Je te jure que tu vas payer, tu entends? Je te le jure! Fait les disparaître immédiatement! Et ton propre petit-fils? Tu es vraiment un grand malade!

-Je n'ai rien à voir avec eux et si tu veux sortir d'ici en vie, je te suggère de reculer lentement, dit Lucius en levant sa baguette doucement vers les créatures, même s'il savait trop bien qu'aucun sort ne les arrêterait.

Narcissa prit Scopius et Lily par la main et les entraîna près de l'armoire, posant sa main sur le bois, essayant de pousser sa magie dans le meuble, de voir s'il était possible de le faire fonctionner quand même.

Les deux créatures avancèrent d'un pas lent vers eux. Peut-être que l'affrontement qu'elles avaient eu un peu plus tôt avec Narcissa les avait rendues plus prudentes ou peut-être était-ce simplement parce qu'elle savourait leur victoire désormais inévitable.

-STUPEFIX! lança Harry aux deux clones, mais le sort frappa le double de Lily avec le même effet qu'une douce brise, faisant voleter doucement ses cheveux derrière elle.

-La magie ne leur fait rien, dit Lucius en soupirant comme s'il venait de faire quelque chose de particulièrement stupide, alors qu'il avait été lui-même dans la même position moins d'une heure auparavant.

Narcissa ferma les yeux et parvint à élever un champ de force autour d'eux, similaire à celui qu'elle avait érigé au manoir. Cette fois, les doubles s'immobilisèrent en voyant le mur d'énergie se dresser devant eux. Leurs visages auparavant sans émotion se tordirent de rage et ils poussèrent un rugissement qui fit sursauter Scorpius.

-Que sont ces choses? demanda Harry dont la colère s'était désormais changée en peur.

L'ancien mangemort haussa les épaules. Derrière lui, Narcissa se concentrait en tentant d'ouvrir un passage, elle dû se retenir à l'armoire alors qu'un étourdissement la traversait.

-Ce sont nous qui les avons amenés ici, dit Lily en indiquant son frère et elle. Ils sont ici à cause de moi…

Quelque chose traversa le visage de Narcissa, comme si elle venait de réaliser quelque chose. Mais, avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, une voix s'éleva de l'armoire : « NON! ».

Et le sol se mit à trembler. Scorpius reconnut aussitôt la voix.

-Papa? PAPA? cria-t-il en posant ses mains contre l'intérieur de l'armoire.

-Scorpius? répondit une voix qu'il reconnut comme étant celle de son autre père. Scorpius, est-ce que c'est toi?

Les larmes dévalèrent les joues de Scorpius.

-Oui! Oui, c'est Scorpius! Je suis avec Lily et… grand-père et…

-Severus? Tu es là? coupa la voix de Draco.

-Non… commença Scorpius, mais il fut interrompu par la voix brisée de Narcissa.

-D-Draco? prononça-t-elle avec l'incertitude de celle qui ne veut pas y croire.

Seul le silence lui répondit.

-Draco, c'est… c'est bien toi? répéta Narcissa un peu plus fort.

Tout son corps tremblait et Scopius se demanda si c'était dû au fait qu'elle était à bout de force ou dû à l'émotion d'entendre la voix de son fils décédé.

-Mère? répondit la voix de Draco, incertaine.

Lily posa sa main contre l'avant-bras de sa grand-mère, tandis que Harry regardait la scène en silence, ne comprenant pas ce qui se jouait devant lui, un œil sur les deux créatures qui n'attendaient que l'instant où le champ de force disparaîtrait pour attaquer et l'autre sur sa fille et la famille Malfoy qui parlaient à une voix désincarnée qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celle de Draco Malfoy. Mais c'était impossible. Et pourquoi Lily semblait-elle si proche de ces gens qui, selon toute vraisemblance, l'avaient enlevée? Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire?

Subtilement, il jeta un Énervatum sur les deux Aurors toujours inconscients sur le sol, mais rien n'y fit. Heureusement, les deux sosies monstrueux ne leur prêtaient aucune attention, peut-être comprenaient-ils que dans leur état, ils ne constituaient pas une menace.

La chose qui ressemblait à Lily releva les lèvres et Harry vit les longues dents acérées qui étaient plantées dans ses gencives et qui n'avaient rien à voir avec les dents de sa propre fille. Il se tourna vers les autres.

-On devrait…

-La ferme, Potter, le coupa Lucius, tout aussi secoué que son épouse d'entendre la voix de son fils mort depuis plus de quinze ans.

-Draco, Lily et Scorpius sont avec nous, ils vont bien.

-Ils vont bien? répéta Draco sans tenter de dissimuler l'émotion qui l'étreignait, il était clair qu'il pleurait.

-Oui, nous allons trouver un moyen pour qu'ils rentrent chez vous, répondit Narcissa.

-Je… je ne comprends pas. Où êtes-vous?

-Une autre dimension, papa, comme dans les films de Rose! expliqua Lily. Ici tu es mort et toi et papa vous n'êtes pas ensemble et Scorpius c'est pas mon frère et il y des monstres et…

-Des monstres? l'interrompit son père.

Narcissa vacilla légèrement, elle sentait sa magie continuer de se drainer de son corps et l'affaiblir de plus en plus.

-Nous n'avons pas le temps…Et…et ton père est ici, je… je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement… Je…

Mais sa voix se brisa. Lucius hésita, puis il se pencha vers l'armoire à son tour, supportant du même coup son épouse qui peinait à demeurer debout, épuisée de maintenir à la fois la barrière et le passage ouverts.

-Draco? C'est moi, ton père. Je…

Il s'interrompit, il aurait eu tellement de choses à lui dire, mais ils n'avaient déjà plus le temps. Il ferma un instant les yeux, puis sa voix reprit.

-Je regrette tellement…tellement de choses, mais… je veux juste te dire que je suis fier de toi. Je l'ai toujours été. Et tes enfants… vos enfants sont… prodigieux.

Il retint l'émotion qui menaçait de lui nouer la gorge et continua.

-Monsieur Potter, prenez soins d'eux pour moi.

-Oui, monsieur, répondit une voix qu'ils reconnurent tous comme étant celle de Harry.

Le Harry qui se tenait avec eux dans la pièce était l'image même de la confusion et son regard rempli d'incompréhension allait de l'un à l'autre, cherchant une explication qui ne venait pas. Lui aussi avait reconnu sa propre voix et c'est à ce moment qu'il réalisa qu'il s'était sûrement trompé sur toute la ligne. Qu'importe ce qui se tramait ici, cela n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait pensé au départ et il n'était pas certain qu'il pourrait un jour le comprendre.

-Je vous aime aussi, répondit Draco. Père, je…

Puis sa voix s'éteignit d'un coup.

-Draco? Draco? dit Lucius.

-Papa? appelèrent Scorpius et Lily en même temps.

Mais personne ne leur répondit. Lucius sentit Narcissa vaciller de nouveau et la barrière de protection clignota un moment, menaçant de disparaître. La sorcière était arrivée au bout de ses réserves magiques, elle ne pourrait plus tenir très longtemps. Elle se pencha alors à l'oreille de son mari et lui murmura quelque chose.

-Des gardiens? répéta-t-il sans comprendre.

Elle dodelina de la tête, mais parvint tout de même à la hocher légèrement.

-Elle a dit que ces choses étaient sûrement des… gardiens, dit Lucius aux autres.

-Des gardiens de quoi? demanda aussitôt Lily en fronçant les sourcils.

Il ne put répondre puisqu'au même moment, le champ de force que Narcissa avait maintenu jusque-là à même sa force vitale s'envola aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Harry poussa un cri de surprise tandis que le double de Scorpius bondissait vers lui. L'Auror tenta de lui jeter un sort, mais cela n'arrêta pas la créature qui se rua vers lui. Il eut à peine le temps de voir les dents acérées de la chose qu'elles se plantaient douloureusement dans son avant-bras, le traversant presque de part en part.

Lily hurla et courut vers le fond de la boutique, horrifiée, suivi de près par son frère. Ils contournèrent une table sur laquelle étaient posés des rouleaux de parchemins recouverts de poussière et de toiles d'araignées pour se diriger vers l'entrée du magasin. Mais la créature ressemblant à Lily les avait devancés et se tenait entre eux et la porte, leur bloquant l'issue.

Ils rebroussèrent chemin en tentant de faire abstraction des cris de douleur provenant toujours de Harry qui se battait à mains nues avec le double de Scorpius, roulant sur le sol, alors qu'un flot de sang s'écoulait de son bras et tachait tant ses vêtements que le plancher. Les deux enfants Malfoy-Potter n'avaient jamais vu autant de sang de leur vie et c'est à ce moment que Scorpius réalisa qu'il ne deviendrait jamais médicomage.

-Par ici! appela Lucius, qui tenait dans ses bras Narcissa qui était toujours inconsciente, en leur désignant un escalier étroit que Lily n'avait pas remarqué la première fois et qui était à moitié dissimulé derrière un rideau de velours à la couleur indéfinissable.

Scorpius hésita, ne pouvant détacher son regard de son père qui luttait seul contre la créature qui avait ses traits. Le monstre mordit une seconde fois l'homme qui tentait de reprendre le dessus, mais cette fois au niveau de son épaule et l'Auror poussa un halètement de douleur.

-Papa! appela-t-i.

Son père leva les yeux vers lui tandis que le sol se mit à vibrer sous leurs pieds, comme si tout le bâtiment était posé sur un haut-parleur gigantesque. Les objets posés sur les meubles tout autour commencèrent à se déplacer comme soudainement mû par leur propre volonté, un vase s'écrasa sur le sol près de Harry.

-COURREZ! SAUVEZ-VOUS! cria Harry dans sa direction. Je vais le retenir! PARTEZ!

Scorpius ne pouvait se résoudre à le laisser, même s'il n'avait aucun moyen de lui venir en aide. Il savait bien que cet homme n'était pas son père, pas vraiment, mais étrangement, cela ne rendait pas les choses faciles pour autant.

-Scorpius! VIENS! cria Lucius à son tour en faisant un pas vers lui tandis que Lily avait déjà monté l'escalier et disparut au deuxième.

L'adolescent vit alors l'autre monstre s'approcher de lui et il se rua vers l'escalier, abandonnant Harry à son sort tandis que la vibration se transformait en secousses qui finirent de projeter les derniers objets qui étaient toujours sur les tables et les armoires du magasin.

Ils montèrent rapidement les marches en agrippant la rampe, le sol tanguait comme s'ils eut été sur un navire agité par les flots. Ils étaient suivis de près par la créature ayant les traits de la fillette et Lucius jura lorsque la chose s'agrippa à son veston, déchirant l'étoffe de ses doigts devenus griffes, comme si c'eut été du papier de soie.

Si le rez-de-chaussée était encombré et sale, cela n'était rien en comparaison avec le deuxième. Des caisses étaient empilées dans un équilibre précaire jusqu'au plafond qui descendait en angle le long des murs, de telle sorte qu'un adulte devait se pencher à moins de se tenir parfaitement au centre de la pièce. Des objets étaient recouverts de housses d'une saleté écœurante et seuls de minces passages entre tout cela permettaient de circuler.

Lucius fit voler d'un coup de baguette une caisse contre la créature qui fut projetée en bas de l'escalier sous l'impact. Si les sorts ne leur faisaient rien, ils n'étaient pas immunisés contre les coups physiques. Scorpius fit voler une, puis deux caisses pour bloquer l'accès au deuxième étage et Lucius le félicita d'un signe de tête pour son initiative. Cela leur donnerait au moins quelques instants d'avance.

Lucius posa Narcissa, toujours inconsciente, contre un mur, jetant un regard inquiet aux piles de caisses qui menaçaient de s'effondrer. Il pria pour que les secousses n'augmentent pas ou ils seraient écrasés sous elles.

Un silence pesant se déposa entre eux et ils se regardèrent avec sérieux, horriblement conscients de leur situation désespérée. Que faire, à présent? Ils étaient pris au piège, l'armoire avait été en partie détruite, Narcissa était inconsciente et seule une barricade constituée de deux caisses en bois les séparait des deux créatures apparemment invincibles qui étaient à leurs trousses.

-Elle a dit que c'était des gardiens… mais, des gardiens de quoi? répéta Lily comme s'ils n'avaient pas été interrompus auparavant.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Lucius alors que les cris de Harry s'interrompirent soudainement.

Ils devinèrent tous ce que cela signifiait et échangèrent un regard. Lily porta une main à ses lèvres tandis que Scorpius fermait les yeux un instant. Ce n'était pas réellement leur père, mais c'était tout de même horrible.

-Si ce sont des gardiens, c'est… c'est qu'ils doivent garder quelque chose, mais je ne vois pas le lien entre eux et nous et pourquoi est-ce qu'ils nous ressemblent comme ça? Que veulent-ils? dit Scorpius.

-Peut-être qu'ils sont fâchés que nous soyons ici, dit Lily. Ils veulent peut-être qu'on retourne chez nous?

-Pourquoi essayer de nous tuer, alors?

Elle haussa les épaules, elle n'en avait aucune idée. Elle jeta un regard vers sa grand-mère dont la respiration était faible, son teint cireux et affreusement pâle ne disait rien qui vaille. Elle, elle aurait su, sans doute, après tout c'était elle qui avait dit que c'était sûrement des gardiens. Lily se demanda d'où cette idée lui était venue, mais ils ne le sauraient pas non plus tant qu'elle était inconsciente.

-Mais peut-être qu'ils n'essaient pas de vous tuer, dit Lucius au bout d'un moment.

Scorpius le dévisagea comme s'il était soudain devenu fou.

-Euh… est-ce que je suis le seul qui vient d'assister à ce qui s'est passé dans les quinze dernières minutes? Sans compter l'accueil que j'ai eu à Poudlard et celui à la maison. Ces créatures veulent clairement nous tuer.

-Non, peut-être que grand-père a raison. Ils ne nous ont rien fait à nous deux.

-Parce que nous avons réussi à leur échapper! répliqua son frère.

-À voir la vitesse à laquelle ton double a attaqué Potter et leur capacité à se déplacer presque immédiatement d'un lieu à l'autre, je crois que s'ils avaient voulu vous tuer, ils l'auraient déjà fait depuis un moment, répondit Lucius.

Scorpius secoua la tête, ne parvenant pas à croire que sa petite-sœur et son grand-père croyaient vraiment que ces créatures pouvaient vouloir autre chose les concernant que de les déchiqueter de leurs dents démesurément longues et acérées. Ils venaient de tuer Harry, nom de dieu!

-Alors, vous suggérez quoi? Parce qu'ils ne semblent pas trop avoir envie de parler si je me fie à leur tête.

-Il faut retourner près de l'armoire, si grand-mère a réussi à ouvrir un passage, c'est qu'on peut passer par là pour retourner chez nous, il faut juste rouvrir la brèche, dit Lily d'un ton convaincu.

-Je te rappelle que les deux monstres sont toujours en bas, comment veux-tu qu'on se rende là et qu'on tente de rouvrir le passage? En plus, grand-mère est inconsciente, elle n'a plus de force, elle ne pourra jamais rouvrir la brèche assez pour que nous puissions passer, répondit Scorpius avec impatience.

-Et pourtant, ta sœur a raison, votre seul moyen de rentrer chez vous est par cette armoire. Il faut y retourner, intervint Lucius.

-C'est du suicide! répliqua Scorpius.

Soudain, les secousses prirent une nouvelle ampleur et les trois jetèrent des regards apeurés aux caisses empilées les unes sur les autres. Un craquement inquiétant retentit, comme si quelque chose dans la structure du bâtiment venait de céder, mais ils ne pouvaient voir quoi. Lily poussa un cri lorsqu'une des caisses du dessus tomba sur le sol et se brisa, révélant qu'elle contenait des masques africains de toutes les grandeurs, emballés dans du brin de scie. L'un d'eux tomba juste devant Scorpius et le dévisagea de ses yeux vides, il était particulièrement hideux et l'adolescent se demanda s'il avait des particularités magiques.

Puis, les caisses bloquant l'accès à l'escalier tombèrent à la renverse comme s'ils avaient été poussés brusquement par quelqu'un de démesurément fort. Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de s'en inquiéter puisque le sol céda sous leurs pieds d'un coup. Par chance, une partie du plancher resta accroché au reste et atténua la chute, mais Scorpius se cogna la tête contre la patte d'une table en acajou et ferma les yeux de douleur, sonné.

Narcissa était toujours à l'étage au-dessus, posée sur une partie du plancher qui était demeuré intact. Lucius se releva péniblement et parvint jusqu'à Lily qui venait tout juste de se mettre debout, elle était couverte de poussière et une longue estafilade traversait maintenant sa joue droite. Un bourdonnement assourdissant emplit la pièce et ils comprirent que cela provenait de l'armoire en voyant cette dernière se mettre à trembler de plus en plus et cela n'avait rien à voir avec les secousses qui ne s'étaient toujours pas arrêtées. Non, l'armoire vibrait à son propre rythme, sa porte, dont il ne restait désormais plus que la moitié, se fermant et s'ouvrant si rapidement que Lucius se demanda si elle ne serait pas arrachée de ses gonds.

Nulle trace de Harry, il devait être enseveli quelque part sous les décombres. C'était déjà un miracle qu'ils n'aient pas subi le même sort. Il ne voyait pas non plus les deux créatures, peut-être avaient-elles elles aussi étaient écrasés sous les caisses ou une partie du plancher? Il n'était pas assez naïf pour croire qu'elles étaient mortes, mais cela leur donnerait peut-être une chance de leur échapper si elles étaient blessées ou assommées.

Soudain, une lumière aveuglante jaillit de l'armoire comme si un projecteur venait d'y être allumé. Lucius ferma les yeux et ne vit pas la bibliothèque tomber à la renverse vers lui. L'instant suivant, il hurlait de douleur alors que sa jambe était écrasée sous le meuble en bois massif, sous le choc, il échappa sa baguette qui roula plus loin.

-Lily! appela Scorpius, toujours étourdis, craignant qu'elle n'ait été elle aussi blessée.

-Je suis ici, avec grand-père! cria-t-elle en réponse, elle tomba à genoux alors qu'une secousse plus intense se fit sentir, gardant son regard fixé sur le sol, à moitié couvert par sa main pour ne pas être éblouie par la lumière.

Elle rampa jusqu'à l'endroit où elle avait cru voir disparaître la baguette de Lucius tandis que ce dernier haletait de douleur près d'elle. Un rugissement sur sa droite lui coupa la respiration et elle se tourna pour se retrouver nez à nez avec le double de Scorpius qui rampait vers elle. Elle poussa un cri et se recula le plus rapidement qu'elle le pouvait, renonçant d'un coup à récupérer la baguette de son grand-père.

Un cri beaucoup plus grave déchira l'air et elle reconnut la voix de Lucius. Elle releva la tête dans sa direction, mais la lumière l'éblouie à son tour et elle fonça dans son frère sans même voir que ce dernier se tenait devant elle, il l'entoura de ses bras.

-Nous allons mourir, nous allons mourir ici! On ne reverra jamais les parents! Je n'irai jamais à Poudlard! On va mourir! cria-t-elle, paniquée, le corps secoué de profonds sanglots.

-Non, nous allons rentrer à la maison, ok? Je te le promets! Tu entends?

Mais ce qu'elle entendit à ce moment-là fut le bruit violent qui déchira l'air. Là où l'armoire se tenait une fraction de seconde auparavant se trouvait désormais un trou béant dans le sol, toute trace du meuble avait disparu et elle vit avec horreur que le trou prenait peu à peu de l'ampleur, avalant tout sur son passage, comme un immense trou noir. Scorpius le vit aussi, car il se recula en l'attirant contre lui. Aucune issue n'était visible autour d'eux, les débris et le plancher effondré bloquant l'accès à l'endroit où sous tout cela devait se trouver la porte du magasin et les fenêtres.

Sans doute alarmés eux aussi par ce trou béant qui grandissait de plus en plus, n'obéissant à aucune règle de physique qui prohibait sans aucune doute l'apparition de trous noirs provoqués par des armoires en plein cœur de Londres, les deux créatures qui se trouvaient soudainement ensemble à plusieurs mètres d'eux commencèrent à se diriger droit sur eux.

Scorpius constata avec horreur que le menton et la chemise que portait son double était désormais couverte de sang. Celui de Harry et de Lucius, sans doute.

-Par-là! cria-t-il à sa sœur en pointant le bout du plancher toujours rattaché à l'étage au-dessus, ils pourraient l'escalader et mettre un peu de distance entre eux et le trou noir qui avait pris encore plus d'ampleur.

Il vit l'armoire de verre dans laquelle se trouvait la pierre qui l'avait envoûtée un peu plus tôt tomber sans bruit dans le néant et entreprit de grimper à la suite de sa petite-sœur, l'aidant en poussant sa main contre la semelle de son soulier, elle profita de l'élan et se hissa sur l'étage au-dessus. Les créatures les auraient sans doute rattrapés si au même moment, le sol sur lequel elles se trouvaient ne s'était pas subitement effondré. Mais elles étaient agiles et sautèrent sur une table un peu plus loin d'eux en rugissant. Scorpius se hissa à son tour, aidé par Lily qui le tira de toutes ses forces par sa chemise.

Plus bas, les deux créatures franchirent l'espace les séparant du plancher effondré par où étaient montés leurs sosies en sautant d'une manière qui était beaucoup plus animale qu'humaine. Ils ne leur échapperaient pas. Lily avait raison, ils allaient mourir ici. Ils rampèrent jusqu'à Narcissa, toujours inconsciente et se serrèrent contre elle, Scorpius tenant sa baguette serrée dans sa main, pointée vers l'endroit d'où leurs doubles émergeraient d'un moment à l'autre. Il ne les laisserait pas les tuer sans se battre.

Un grincement terrible se fit entendre alors que tout le rez-de-chaussée semblait disparaître dans le trou noir. Scorpius vit son double se hisser face à eux, ses griffes plantées dans le bois du plancher tandis que la copie de Lily était agrippée à son dos. Lorsqu'elle était plus jeune et qu'ils ne se disputaient pas continuellement comme à présent, il se souvenait qu'il portait souvent sa sœur ainsi. Leurs querelles lui apparaissaient désormais si futiles. Elle se serra un peu plus contre lui, le corps tremblant. Il donnerait tout pour la protéger, pour qu'elle puisse rentrer à la maison saine et sauve.

Étrangement, leurs doubles ne bondirent pas sur eux, ils se tinrent immobiles devant eux, les dévisageant de leurs regards aveugles.

-…gardiens… murmura alors une voix près d'eux.

C'était Narcissa. Scorpius se tourna vers elle.

-Grand-mère? Des gardiens de quoi?

-…gardiens, répéta la sorcière d'une voix faible.

-De quoi? GARDIENS DE QUOI? demanda Scorpius alors que Lily redressait la tête, le visage toujours couvert de larmes, mais aussi, d'un espoir qui donne mal au cœur à son frère.

Narcissa secoua la tête et doucement leva la main vers les deux créatures.

-Gardiens de quoi? répéta Scorpius, réalisant que c'était sans doute inutile, elle délirait sans doute.

-Allez, répondit simplement Narcissa en désignant toujours les deux monstres.

Lily et Scorpius échangèrent un regard.

-Allez vers eux? demanda Lily, incertaine.

La sorcière hocha presque imperceptiblement la tête et Lily se leva.

-Non, Lily! appela son frère, mais sa sœur était déjà debout et avait déjà avancé vers les deux créatures.

Il secoua la tête et la suivit. C'était du suicide…

Mais les deux créatures ne bougeaient toujours pas, les laissant approcher.

Lily s'immobilisa juste devant sa copie monstrueuse et, très doucement, lui tendit la main. La créature ne bougea pas, puis, après un moment, tout aussi doucement, elle leva la main à son tour. Scorpius imita sa sœur sans pouvoir empêcher tout son bras de trembler. Son double ne fit pas preuve d'autant de délicatesse et lui agrippa prestement le bras. Il voulut crier, mais sa voix mourut dans sa gorge alors que tout disparaissait d'un coup autour de lui.

* * *

« … et si ces incidents magiques et leurs descriptions soulèvent chez vous la question de savoir si un tel pouvoir devrait être confié aux mains de simples humains c'est que vous n'avez rien compris. La magie n'est jamais donnée, elle est, tout simplement. Aux yeux de la nature, il n'y a pas de bonne ou de mauvaise magie, il n'y a que les règles qui régissent l'univers et les conséquences des gestes que l'on pose, au-delà de toute morale qui n'existe que pour les Hommes. »

-Extrait de _Théorie de la magie_ , 3e édition, p.393-

* * *

Lily n'avait pas fermé les yeux. Et pourtant, tout avait été brusquement plongé dans les ténèbres autour d'elle. Et, aussi soudainement, tout était réapparu, même si rien n'était pareil. Elle était debout au milieu de la boutique qu'elle venait de quitter, mais cette fois, au rez-de-chaussée qui était identique à quand elle y était venue pour la première fois.

Plus de trou noir ni de débris. Cette même couche de poussière épaisse qui recouvrait le sol et ces meubles autour d'elle. Par les fenêtres sales et barbouillés elle voyait que la nuit était sur le point de tomber, mais elle pouvait voir les bâtiments serrés les uns sur les autres de l'autre côté de la rue. L'odeur familière de moisissure et d'humidité flottait toujours dans l'air.

Cette fois, le corbeau empaillé au bec manquant recouvert de toiles d'araignées ne fit pas frissonner Lily, elle avait connu bien pire. Elle chercha du regard la toile au fond noir qui avait été lacérée, espérant presque y découvrir son occupant pour mieux le regarder droit dans les yeux pour lui prouver qu'elle n'avait pas peur, pour l'exhorter à tenter quelque chose.

-Lily!

Scorpius venait d'apparaître près d'elle ou peut-être était-il là depuis tout ce temps et ne l'avait-elle tout simplement pas vu. Instinctivement, elle glissa sa main dans la poche de son jean et, contre toute attente, sentie les morceaux de la baguette brisée de son frère contre ses doigts, elle en sortit les fragments avant de les lui tendre.

-J'avais oublié de te la rendre.

Il prit les morceaux et les fourra dans sa poche sans plus de cérémonie.

-Merci.

-Tu crois qu'ils… sont morts?

Il haussa les épaules.

-Rentrons à la maison, répondit-il simplement.

-Penses-tu que nous sommes vraiment chez nous?

La même pensée venait de lui traverser l'esprit.

-Oui, répondit-il avec une assurance qu'il ne ressentait pas.

En poussant la porte, plusieurs minutes de marche plus tard, de Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux, Lily osa à peine lever les yeux vers le comptoir-caisse, craignant d'y voir son oncle Ron. Un soulagement sans nom passa sur elle en voyant son oncle Georges lever les yeux vers elle et son frère.

-Lily? Scorpius? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici? demanda-t-il en contournant le comptoir pour venir les voir.

Son sourire mourut en voyant dans quel état ils étaient et ses yeux se teintèrent d'inquiétude.

-Par Merlin, que vous est-il arrivé?

-Ai-je bien entendu le nom de Scorpius? appela une voix d'un peu plus loin dans l'arrière-boutique.

-Et Lily, ajouta Georges en désignant la fillette.

-Évidemment! Et que nous vaut une visite de mes Malfoy préférés? dit Fred en faisant son apparition du fond du magasin, un large sourire aux lèvres.

Scorpius sentit son cœur s'arrêter.

-Malfoy-Potter? prononça-t-il lentement, craignant la réponse de celui qu'il considérait comme son oncle.

Ce dernier partit dans un grand éclat de rire. Scorpius et Lily échangèrent un regard tendu.

-À tout coup! rit Fred.

Mais aucun des enfants ne riaient et en s'approchant, Fred cessa de rire. On eut dit qu'ils s'étaient battus dans une cheminée pleine d'étoupe. Leurs vêtements étaient déchirés et sales. Lily avait un bandage souillé le long de la tempe et une longue estafilade le long de la joue, de la saleté lui collait à la peau tandis que les cheveux normalement impeccablement coiffés de Scorpius allaient dans tous les sens et qu'un hématome déformait le coin de son front. Fred se pencha pour examiner le visage de Lily, mais cette dernière n'en avait que faire.

-Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter sont bien nos parents? demanda aussitôt l'adolescent avec le plus grand des sérieux.

Ce fût au tour de Fred et de Georges d'échanger un regard.

-Qui vous a fait ça? demanda Georges, inquiet.

-Où t'es-tu cogné la tête, Scorpius? ajouta Fred.

-EST-CE QUE HARRY ET DRACO SONT NOS PARENTS? s'emporta l'adolescent en repoussant son oncle qui tentait d'examiner la bosse qu'il avait sur la tête.

Georges leva les mains dans un geste se voulant apaisant.

-Oui. Oui, tu es le fils de Harry et de Draco.

-Et c'est ma sœur? dit-il en pointant Lily.

Les deux jumeaux échangèrent un second regard, cette fois, ils étaient plus qu'inquiets.

-Oui…

Le frère et la sœur éclatèrent alors en sanglots et se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Merlin, ils étaient de retour chez eux.

-Je reste avec eux, contacte leurs parents, murmura Georges à son frère et ce dernier hocha la tête en se levant.

-Nous sommes à la maison! Nous sommes chez nous! s'exclama Scorpius alors que sa sœur hochait vigoureusement la tête. Je te l'avais dit qu'on rentrerait à la maison. Merlin, je te l'avais bien dit.

-Vous êtes dans notre magasin, en fait, corrigea Georges de plus en plus inquiet et confus.

Scorpius éclata de rires à cette remarque ce qui ne fit rien pour atténuer les inquiétudes de son oncle. Quelques instants plus tard, Fred revint.

-Je n'ai pas réussi à rejoindre ni Draco ni Harry par la cheminée du manoir… commença Fred.

-Ils sont sans doute à Poudlard, intervint Lily. Ils nous cherchent!

-Mais, vos grands-parents étaient là, ils vont essayer de les rejoindre et ils vont venir vous chercher, continua Fred comme s'ils n'avaient pas été interrompu.

-Ils sont revenus de voyage? demanda Lily.

Fred fronça les sourcils.

-De voyage? Je ne savais pas qu'ils étaient partis.

-Oui… en Thaïlande, dit Scorpius de moins en moins certain.

-Lucius Malfoy en Thaïlande? Inimaginable! dit Fred en ne pouvant se retenir de pouffer de rire.

-Lucius Malfoy… répéta Scorpius, lentement.

-Oui… le père de votre père Draco… et votre grand-mère Narcissa, répondit Georges en se disant que décidemment, Scorpius devait avoir reçu un sacré coup sur la tête.

Lily et Scorpius se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre.

-Et merde.

-FIN-


End file.
